Edge of Darkness 5
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: Sequel to Edge of Darkness 4: Sonic and the gang enjoyed their life once again until the big invasion had occur. Turns out it was the Black Arms invading Earth and lead by the Queen of the Black Arms. Sonic and the gang reunited once again to fight off against the Black Arms and save the world and their home.
1. Prologue

_**This story movie contains intense violence, language, blood, gore, sexual themes, sexual content, suggestive themes and partial nudity. Viewer discretion is advised…**_

**The song for the intro starts to play for this scene God of War Ascension Demo Soundtrack (**_**Main Theme**_**)**

_Lil Knucklez Productions…_

_Radical Studios…_

_Fanfiction Story Films…_

_Lil Knucklez production and Radical Studios presents…_

_**The scene starts to create purple flames and forming the title of the story movie.**_

**Edge of Darkness 5**

_Starring…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Knuckles the Echidna_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Silver the Hedgehog_

_Ashura the Hedgehog_

_Dr. Ivo Eggman_

_Rouge the Bat_

_E-123 Omega_

_Amy Rose_

_Espio the Chameleon_

_Charmy the Bee_

_Vector the Crocodile_

_**The scene start to die the flames down and changing the scene as it was now going to start.**_

_2 years later…_

The scene starts to show outer space and begins to show the unknown planet as it was dark purple and red. Turns out, it was a Black Arms planet. The Black Arms were living their lives peaceful in secret. They are the rulers of the entire universe. Some of the Black Arms were guards and the guardians at the palace.

While in the palace, there was the queen who was in her throne sitting in her throne chair silently and commanded the guards as she is the queen of the Black Arms. She was a black and red black arm and had green eyes and she had another eye on her forward. She also wore a purple dress. This character is the name Eva: Queen of the Black Arms (_Deity-of-Destruction's OC Character, Dantemustdie's mobian version style_). She even wore a black and red crown with diamonds on it.

"It's been over 15 years since my husband and our army hasn't returned to home from their biggest accomplished to that planet called: Earth. What is my husband doing anyway?" Eva asked herself

Eva turned around and then looks at the picture from of her husband: Black Doom: King of the Black Arms. Eva gets up from her throne chair and looks out the window and sees her people were enjoying their own lives.

"My people have been quiet and silent lately. They haven't heard about my husband's absence lately for 15 years. Something must be up, I am determined to find out what happened to my husband" Eva said sincerely

Seconds later, one of the Black Arms guard entered the room.

"Have you heard anything of my husband's absence?" Eva asked firmly

"Sadly no your majesty, we're trying our very best and working hard to find out what happened to your husband" the Black Arm guard responded sincerely

"Good, I want the results as soon as possible. I missed my husband for 15 years and he hasn't returned back home"

"Yes your royal highness"

The Black Arm guard exits out the throne room leaving Eva alone to herself. Eva looked out the window and looking up at the sky.

"My love… I hope you are ok, please come back soon… To me"

_Meanwhile, at earth…_

Everyone had enjoyed their own life together and enjoying the beautiful day since the death of **Hedgehogs of Darkness** and **Razor the Hedgehog** himself. Everyone is in peace right now and there were no danger, threats or invasion ever.

Shadow got married to Sonya Blade and is a step father to her son: Tony. Shadow's step daughter: Lauren was still in college. Tails got married to Chun-Li and was a step father to Chun-Li child: Matt and Matt is a step brother to Miles the Hedgehog and Shrine the Fox, Knuckles and Rouge got married together and live happily together, Dante and Bayonetta live happily together and they're in a relationship together also, Leona raised her child but herself as she is a single parent raising her daughter: Lisa on her own.

Sonic on other hand was a single parent too; he didn't bother looking for a woman but focus on raising his son: Leon alone since Juri died. Sonic and Leon went to the cemetery and visiting Juri putting flowers on her grave.

"Dad… I missed mom so much" Leon said frowning

"I know Leon… Me too, she's gone and I still can't believe it. She is looking down on us and guiding us inside our heart. Always remember that sport"

"I will dad and thank you"

"You're welcome, come on. Let's get going and gets some ice cream"

"Sure"

Sonic smiled and sees Shadow visiting his wife: Maya in the grave putting flowers and noticed Sonic was here.

"Sonic, I didn't see you here" Shadow said

"I know, how you been so far?" Sonic responded

"Good actually, just visiting Maya here"

"I can see that, I'm visiting Juri here as well Shades"

"Yeah… Anyway, how's life being a single parent?"

"Not easy but we're making the best of it. How's your marriage life with Sonya?"

"Ok I guess but ok, that's my honest answer to that"

"Is that so, why's that"

"I don't know exactly, it's like facing a big reality if you know what I mean"

"I understand man but you love Sonya right"

"Of course I do, forget to tell you. We used to be in a relationship before but we're making the best of it. I still love Sonya but I still love Maya"

"I feel you man, anyway I better take Leon here and get some ice cream. I'll see you around and talk to you later Shadow"

"Ok and you too"

Sonic and Shadow shake hands and left out the cemetery. Shadow finish putting flowers on his ex-wife's grave and left the cemetery. Shadow was unaware when a unknown female with a black cloak was watching him in secret.

The unknown female watched Shadow leaving out the cemetery.

"Hehehe… Soon Shadow, you will be mine again soon enough" the unknown female said evilly


	2. Act 1 Scene 1: Things Changed

Chapter 2: Things Changed

Weeks have passed since it's been very quiet lately. Sonic was at his residence with his son Leon who was in his room playing his PS3 and playing Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Sonic in other hands was in the living watching TV and reading a newspaper. He somehow hear a doorbell ringing that cause his attention.

"Hmm… I wonder who could it be?" Sonic asked himself

Sonic puts down his newspaper, heads over to the door and find out who it is. When Sonic opens the door, he sees Bayonetta in front of Sonic having her hands clasped behind her back and smiled.

"Bayonetta, what brings you here?" Sonic asked

"Well… I thought I come by to see you" Bayonetta responded

"Come on in"

Bayonetta nodded showing gratitude and steps inside the residence. Sonic closes the door as they head to the living room and taking a seat on the couch.

"So, you just came by to visit me?" Sonic asked

"Yeah and there's something else" Bayonetta responded frowning down

"What is it?"

"Sonic… I know it's been 2 years since I… broke your heart"

"My heart… Wait a minute, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

"Yes… Sonic, I still have feelings for you. Ever since I've been with Dante, I couldn't think about him but you. You're a mature gentleman that you are now. You don't bother nobody and always on your own business. Sonic… I love you and I want you back"

"I… I don't know what to say"

"So… Can we start over and make this work between us?"

"I don't know… You did told me that you wasn't a mother type that cares about kids. I have a son now and I have my own responsibilities and take care of him and raise him all by myself without Juri here with me and she's gone"

"I know that and I want to be there for you and your child"

"I don't know… This is all so new to me again, I don't think I believe you since you told me that you're not a mother figure and don't want any kids. You love me just for sex and lust but that wasn't love. I was so ready to settle down with you and start a family with you but you rejected my feelings and threw it at my face"

"Sonic… I"

"Don't say nothing, I don't think I'm ready to settle down with another female so please… Leave"

"I understand, if you change your mind. You know where to find"

"Yeah"

Bayonetta kissed Sonic on the cheek and leave out the residence. Sonic took a deep breath and decided to have a glass of water to feel better.

_Meanwhile, at G.U.N HQ…_

Shadow was chatting with Omega and Rouge about life and enjoying each other's company. Rouge then notices Shadow frowning.

"Is something wrong Shadow?" Rouge asked

"Huh… No, it's nothing" Shadow answered

"Something is up, what's on your mind?"

"Well… I really missed Maya and our friends who lost their lives to the **Hedgehogs of Darkness** since that day when they invaded Station Square"

"I know… We all do Shadow, you're not the only one"

"She's right Shadow, we all missed our fallen friends and I know you miss your beloved too" Omega added

"Yeah… I know anyway I don't want to mourn for the rest of my life. I got responsibilities now and a future ahead of me" Shadow responded looking out the window

"Yeah let me take you out to my club tonight and hang out ok" Rouge stated

"Ok, I think I need it to feel better I guess"

"You sure do Shadow, I'm just trying to help you"

"I know and thank you"

"Anytime"

_Elsewhere…_

Knuckles got out of work and was heading home but he stopped by to get a bottle of soda until he was encountered by Tails.

"Tails, hey long time no see" Knuckles greeted

"I know, it's been a while. How you've been so far" Tails happily responded

"Pretty good actually, just enjoying life, working and helping the family"

"Oh"

"So what about you Tails, how you've been lately"

"Same, inventing and selling them of course. Supporting the family as usual"

"Don't we all, we all moved on and enjoy life with the others and have a family too"

"You can say that again, how's Rouge by the way?"

"She's doing pretty good of course. Still working at G.U.N and also she still the club owner at Club Rouge"

"Wow... I forgot she owns a club, it's been a long while"

"It has buddy, but to tell you the truth. I missed the action, the adventures and the saving the world"

"Yeah things have changed for us recently huh"

"You can say that again, right now I work as a construction worker helping building buildings and also I even work as a boxing trainer at the gym"

"Oh yeah"

"Yep that's right but only for a part time that's all. Need the money for support my family and my son Christian"

"Oh that's good, we need to hang out sometime. Same goes to Sonic and Shadow, all four of us should hang out again"

"Yeah we should that would be great if all of us get some free time of course and not working our asses off"

"Yeah anyway I better get back home to Chun-Li and the kids so I'll be seeing you around Knuckles"

"You too Tails and it was nice talking to you"

"You too"

_Meanwhile, Shadow's Residence..._

Shadow returned back home to his residence and Sonya's son: Tony greeted his stepfather.

"Hey dad" Tony greeted

"Hey to you too Tony, where's your mother?" Shadow asked happily

"She's at the kitchen"

"Ok"

Shadow headed over to the kitchen and sees Sonya cooking dinner, Sonya had on her white tank top, blue denim jean shorts and wearing white socks. Shadow smiled and sneak up behind his wife and then start to touch and squeeze her butt causing Sonya to jump.

"*Gasp* Shadow, is that you" Sonya asked

"In the flesh beautiful, did I scared you?" Shadow responded

"No you didn't, you've never surprised me like that beautiful since we used to be in a relationship but now we are and we're married"

"I know... Seems odd isn't it"

"Yes it has so how was work by the way at G.U.N?"

"Same, boring nothing to do but just sit, relax and no crimes involve. How about you, how was your day"

"Smooth and nice, the usual"

"Oh... You've been so laid back since you've retired from Special Forces"

"Yeah since I was a proud commander and soldier. I just to retired and raise my son and formed a family with you and..."

"And what..."

"I just wish Johnny was here to be here with his child. I'm sorry that I brought this up"

"It's ok, if you want a divorce then I'm fine with that"

"What no... I don't want a divorce Shadow"

"You don't?"

"No... (_Start to take Shadow's hands into her hands_) I love you, I still have feelings for you since that day we broke up and I don't want a divorce from you Shadow. We made a commitment together and I don't want to lose you"

"Me too, I love you too Sonya and I always will and to tell you the truth, I still love Maya of course but I let that go and I know she's in a better place and same goes to Johnny and the other friends we lost"

"I know... (_Kisses Shadow on the lips_) We'll get through this together"

"I know baby, together we all will"

Sonya smiled and lean to Shadow for a kiss on the lips which Shadow returns it. Sonya broke the kiss and the married couple smiled at each other.

"I need to finish fixing dinner" Sonya said

"I know and I'm going out tonight" Shadow responded

"To see Sonic and the others?"

"No... To meet up with Rouge at her club tonight"

"Oh you should go and enjoy yourself, that's what you need and once you get back I'll leave a smooth surprise for you since you've already surprised me"

"Looking forward to it (_Starts to smack Sonya's rear making her yelp softly_)"

"Oooo"

Sonya smiled as Shadow left the kitchen. Shadow then start to settle himself down and make himself at him.


	3. Act 1 Scene 2: Club Disaster

Chapter 3: Club Disaster

_Club Rouge, 9:18pm..._

Shadow had just arrived at Club Rouge, the security let Shadow in since they know him pretty well.

"Here you Shadow, go on in and enjoy the night" the Security said happily

"Thank you" Shadow responded showing much gratitude

Shadow heads inside Club Rouge. The music was bumping loud, people were drinking, socializing or dancing at the dance floor. Shadow heads to the bar and took a seat at the stool.

"Hey one cocktail please" Shadow asked politely

"Cocktail coming up sir" the Bartender responded

The Bartender start to make a cocktail for Shadow and slides it to him. Shadow takes a sip of his drink that until Rouge arrived towards Shadow and she was not alone. She had a red and black tiger friend with him. He had on a blue sleeveless shirt, black pants and wearing black boots on. Also he has a scar on his right eye.

"Hey Rouge, who's this guy?" Shadow asked

"Shadow, I want you to meet Tim, Tim Hughes (_Fire Assassin's OC Character_). He's a retired soldier called: **Redeemers**. Tim this is Shadow" Rouge introduced

"Nice to meet you" Tim said extending his hand for a handshake

"Nice to meet you too" Shadow responded shaking Tim's hand

"Now that you guys are friends, Tim here is a police officer now. Also a detective of course" Rouge explained

"Interesting so you too know each other?"

"Yeah I've him for a few months now. I was on my break and I bump into Tim here and we decided to hang out for a bit and became fast friends"

"That's a first"

"So Shadow, how's your wife Sonya doing so far?"

"Pretty good so far can't complain on that. She's at the house looking after her son Tony since she retired from Special Forces"

"Wait she retired?"

"Yeah she decided to spend time with the family and her son. Plus our relationship increase every chance we spend time together and her son Tony grew closer to me"

"That is so good and interesting Shadow. Plus beautiful, I'm glad you and Sonya's relationship start to grew since you guys got married and living together happily"

"Yeah you can say that, we all kept thinking about our own ex lovers but we know they're in a great place and we're happy about that. Also we do have our ups and downs but we managed it together and get through with it"

"That's good to hear Shadow"

"So how's Knuckles doing so far?"

"He's doing good of course, working, watching his son Christian and taking care of responsibilities"

"I can see that"

"Yeah we even have our ups and downs too since we kept thinking about our ex lovers but like what you said they're in a peaceful place"

"Yes... They are Rouge"

Rouge smiled and she ordered herself and Tim a drink and the three start to hang out a bit. They weren't aware when someone is watching them at the dance. A vengeful suspect start to pull out his desert and began to blast it across the club causing the citizens to panic and Shadow and Rouge to be aware of what was going on. Tim Hughes then start to see the suspect who ditched off the back of the club and began to pursue after the suspect.

Shadow followed and catching up with Tim leaving Rouge behind and trying to get the security in order in the club.

The suspect start to ran off through the alleyways and Tim Hughes start to pull out his .44 magnum from his gun holster and begin to shoot the suspect. Turns out, there was a shootout and some guns were being shot at towards Tim when he took cover and start to shoot them back and shooting them in the heads buy a single shot towards them.

Tim continued his pursuit on the suspect and once he was looking for the suspect until he was attacked by the suspect. The suspect wore black shirt, black leather vest, black pants and black combat boots to match his whole black outfit.

The suspect start to choke Tim and began choke slamming him to the down to the ground. He began to try stomping Tim but Tim rolled out the way and prompting himself up to his feet.

"Who the hell are you?" Tim asked

"Names Skulker (_Spawnzilla014's OC Character_) and I'm your worst goddamn nightmare punk" Skulker responded evilly

"Come on and bring you emo punk bitch"

Skulker try to deliver his first attack but Tim uses his fighting style: **Krav Maga** to his advantage and countered Skulker and kicking him in the face. Skulker growled and tries to deliver the another attack but Tim countered once again but Skulker tackled Tim to the wall and tries to punch him straight to the face but instead Tim evade and dodging the punches and letting Skulker punch to the walls giving them a little cracks to it.

Tim knee kick Skulker to the stomach and pushing him away from him. Skulker had just about enough so he pulled out his desert eagle and Tim start to use his fighting stance and pinned down Skulker to the ground and pointed the desert eagle at Skulker.

"Ok, who sent you to try to kill me, Shadow or Rouge?" Tim asked

Skulker didn't say a word when suddenly Tim was struck but a bullet to his chest and looking at the assassin who wore a blue and purple outfit jumpsuit on and carrying a sword on his back and holding a pistol in his right hand.

"Deathstroke, what took you so long?" Skulker asked

"I had a run up with a few ignorant foes I've encountered. Catching up the party without having me to have some fun" Deathstroke responded sincerely

"Fine then I'll take all you guys down myself" Tim said clenching chest

"This should be easy and challenging"

Deathstroke jump over to Tim and deliver and kigh kick straigh to the face. Tim fought back when he began to punches Deathstroke but Deathstroke countered Tim and deliver mutiple kicks striaght to the face and kick flips Tim to the ground. Tim prompt himself up to fight back but Skulker tackled Tim and giving Tim sever punches to his face a couple times. Tim countered Skulker and headbutted his face to get him to back off.

Tim prompt himself up to his feet but instead he was knockdown by Deathstroke who deliver a roundhouse kick straight to the face. Tim spit out blood and tried to get up but Skulker walk towards Tim and kicks him in the stomach.

"Since you're here and beaten, we can kill you first" Skulker said loading his desert eagle

Just as Skulker was going to deliver a final blow until he was struck by a chaos spear coming from Shadow and Shadow spin dashed Skulker to the wall breaking through to it. Shadow turned around and sees Deathstroke charging at Shadow but Shadow jump over Deathstroke and start to attack Deathstroke as they engage into a mixed martial arts fighting experienced. Tim tried his best to get himself up but he was being aided by Rouge who later came to the scene helping Tim.

Deathstroke deliver a punch at Shadow but Shadow countered Deathstroke and throws him against the wall and spin dashed him to the ground and kicking him in the face. Deathroke start to pullout his gun but Shadow kicks it away and knee kicks him in the stomach and delver multiple attacks on Deathstrokes and slam him against the ground. Skulker come up behind Shadow and tries to attack Shadow but instead, Shadow back flips over Skulker leaving Skluker tackles Deathstroke to the wall and also breaking through the wall out of nowhere.

"Just who are you guys anyway?" Shadow asked in curiosity

"That's Deathstroke and the emo one is Skulker" Tim explained

"Is that so, the question is why did they try to attack us?"

"I've been trying to figure that one out myself too"

Deathstroke start to throw a smoke bomb and covering Shadow, Rouge and Tim as they make their escape. The smoke start to clear out and the gang soon see Deathstroke and Skulker were nowhere to be found as they made their escape.

"Great they got away but we know who those guys are" Shadow said

"Yes we should look tomorrow and right now, let's get Tim here to the hospital where we can patch him up" Rouge responded

Shadow turned to face Rouge and nodded his head in agreement.

_Elsewhere 10:10pm..._

Deathstroke punched Skulker in the face sending him hitting himself to the wall.

"You arrogant idiot, you weren't supposed to start off at the club without me but you have to ruined everything and you fought that police tiger who beat the hell out of you" Deathstroke angrily said

"Well I don't like sitting around waiting for the opportunity to strike. I do what I like to do is to make everything break loose" Skulker responded

"I swear I don't like teaming up with you, I should've killed you right now when I got the chance you son of a-"

"Hold on hold on, what's all this fuss about anyway?" the unknown suspect asked

Deathstroke turned around and sees a black and green hedgehog coming from the shadows.

"Well Skulker here ruined our plan to intercept Shadow to tell us where Sonic is and the cops know us and they're looking for us" Deathstroke explained

"Hey I don't like to sit around waiting for the moment to start, I like to get things done and get on with my life and do what I do best" Skulker shot back against Deathstroke

"Argh... So what do we do now Ashura?"

"Well... I'm still looking for Sonic for what he did to me in my past, also we want to change and conquer the world. I know Sonic is here and so does Tails and Knuckles, I want revenge on them three bitches too. Either way, I got a plan and we're going to plan on world domination" Ashura explained

"What's the plan?" Skulker asked

"Yeah Ashura, what's the plan?" the feminine female asked

The boys turns around and sees a black hair female who wore a purple outfit on.

"Well hello Mileena, so glad that you joined us" Ashura said smiling

Ashura giggled and start to hug Ashura and rubbing his cheek

"Of course sweetie and I even brought someone who wanted to join us" Mileena exclaimed rubbing Ashura's chest

"Who..." Ashura asked

The suspect turns out to be a violet Bengal Tiger. She had on black tank top, brown cargo shorts and dark green hiking boots. Also she wears a red mantilla on her head and carrying a whip.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Ashura asked

"Neyla, Constable Neyla but just call me Neyla" Neyla introduced and responded

"Neyla huh... Sounds like you want in on this don't you?"

"Yes I do and I do want to know about your plan is"

"Excellent now here is my plan everybody..."


	4. Act 1 Scene 3: Lauren's Real Father

Chapter 4: Lauren's Real Father

Shadow was asleep from what happened last night. Sonya was at the kitchen making breakfast. Sonya heard a doorbell ringing and so she went to the door and answers it knowing it was Lauren who was at the front of the door smiling.

"Lauren, hey how're you doing?" Sonya greeted giving Lauren a hug

"I've been doing spectacular of course. How about you?" Lauren responded happily

"You know, good as usual. How's college going on for you"

"Excellent, I've been getting straight A's every class. So how's your relationship with my dad Sonya?"

"Good so far can't lie on that one. Right now your father is in the bedroom asleep. He had a crazy night last night"

"Oh"

"Yeah and he's happy to see you" Shadow said coming from the bedroom"

"Daddy"

Lauren run over to Shadow and giving her father a hug.

"It's good to see you dad" Lauren said smiling

"You too, my you're getting so beautiful" Shadow complimented

"Stop it dad, you're making me blush"

"You are, how's college life going on for you?"

"Spectacular, I get straight A's in every class dad, isn't that awesome"

"It is and I am so proud of you"

"I just made some pancakes, bacon and eggs. Why don't you come and have some breakfast Lauren" Sonya asked smiling

"Sure I'm up for it Sonya" Lauren responded

"Lauren, call Sonya mother now, she's your stepmother now" Shadow commanded

"It's ok Shadow, she can call my name. I'm perfectly fine with that" Sonya responded calmly

"Fair enough"

And so, Shadow, Sonya and Lauren had breakfast together and socializing with each other but suddenly, there was another doorbell ringing. Shadow decided to get the door and once he opened it, once Shadow opens the door. There was a blonde male who wore a yellow jacket, blue denim jean pants and brown boots. He also wore green sunglasses and looking very concerned.

"Hi there, can I help you?" Shadow asked

"Yes, I like to see my daughter" the male responded

"Daughter... What daughter?"

"My daughter... Lauren"

"Lauren... Wait, Lauren's your daughter?"

"Yes I'm positive"

"Before I respond, mind if I use this device to make sure you're telling the truth. I don't want to cause any trouble and everything"

"It's perfectly fine with me"

Shadow nodded and already has Lauren's blood sample to it and uses the male's blood. As Shadow getting some results, the blood seem to matched and the male suspect was telling the truth.

"You are right, you are Lauren's father. What is your name by the way?" Shadow asked

"My name is Charlie, Charlie Nash" Charlie responded

"Amazing... I don't believe this it's actually true"

"Baby, who's that at the door?" Sonya asked coming to see Shadow

"A guy named Charlie Nash, he's here for something"

"Shadow, what is going on?"

"Sonya... There is something I need to tell you?"

"What is it?"

"Lauren... isn't my real daughter"

"What... So who's the real father of Lauren then?"

"Him Charlie Nash"

"That's your name?"

"Yes it is ma'am, I don't want any trouble. I just want to see my daughter" Charlie responded

"Dad... Who's that at the door?" Lauren asked

"Lauren, we have something to tell you" Shadow exclaimed sincerely

"Sure what is it?"

"Let's take a seat at the living room and I'll tell you"

Everyone went to the living room and took a seat. Lauren began to question.

"So... What is it that you need to tell dad?" Lauren asked

"Lauren, this is Charlie Nash. He's... (_Starts to take a deep breath_) He's your father" Shadow announced

"What... My father, what're you talking about. You're my real father dad"

"No I'm not, I'm your stepfather. Charlie here is your real father"

"So this means..."

"Yes, Lauren, Charlie is your father and also he was the first husband to your mother"

"Is this true... Please tell this is a joke (_Start to burst into tears_)"

"No... It's not a joke Lauren, Charlie is your real father. I took some blood results to make sure and turns out he is your real father"

"It's true Lauren, I'm your father" Charlie

"Then why... Why did mom lied to me?"

"She didn't want you to grow up without a father and so she pretended that I was your father to make you happy and to protect you" Shadow explained

"I understand now... So Charlie left me and mom for nothing?"

"Yes Lauren... I left and that because me and your mother had a huge argument. I didn't want nothing to do with her and you anymore so left and we had a divorced" Charlie explained

"Had nothing to do with me and my mom, are you serious. How dare you, you left me and mom just you don't have nothing to do with me?"

"Lauren..."

"Shut the fuck up Charlie, you hurt me and tore my heart into pieces"

"Lauren I know and I came here to say I am so so sorry that I've hurted you and your mother in the past and I've been looking for you guys all my life. Where is your mother?"

"She passed away since the **Hedgehogs of Darkness** invasion"

"I wish I've could've say sorry to your mother Lauren, I know what I did was very hurtful and painful. I am so sorry that I did that, I just hope you can forgive me"

"I forgive you Charlie I mean dad... but I just don't want to see your pathetic face ever again"

"Lauren..."

"Don't call me my name, right now Shadow here is that good father that I've never had before. You're a total disgrace"

After those words being said, Charlie was struck like lighting after hearing those hurtful words from Lauren. She then start to leave out the house heartbroken and anger. Charlie then start to burst into tears crying and thinking what he has done.

"I am so sorry..." Shadow apologized

"No no I deserved it, I wasn't there for Lauren and Maya. I've hurt Maya so much and left her and her daughter. Shadow, you're a great father to Lauren well... A stepfather of course" Charlie responded

"Are you going to be ok?" Sonya asked

"Probably not of course, Lauren was right. I am a complete and total disgrace, I've deserved it from her. I just wish I can make everything right again"

"You can, show Lauren how so you are and spend some time with her. Like father, like daughter. I know I'm not the real father of Lauren but still, spend some time with her. She needs her real father more than ever Charlie" Shadow exclaimed softly

"I know and thank you for everything Shadow the Hedgehog. You're a great guy"

Seconds after, Lauren decided to come back after calming down.

"Lauren... Are you going to be ok?" Shadow asked

"Yes Shadow, I will a little bit. I'm still hurt after hearing and knowing everything about all of this" Lauren responded

"Ok, Charlie like I said, go and spend some time with your daughter. She deserves a real father and have a close relationship with him"

Charlie nodded his head and Lauren accepts the offer and so Charlie and Lauren left out the residence and spending some time together.

"Well... I hope this goes well with them" Sonya said

"Me too... I hope it goes well for them too" Shadow responded

"Yeah and I'm going to take my shower. Will you clean the kitchen"

"Oh yeah, I'll do that before I go to work"

Sonya smiled and kisses Shadow on the lips and went to the bathroom inside their bedroom to take her shower.


	5. Act 1 Scene 4: Possible Ways

Chapter 5: Possible Ways

Sonic was on his break and was still working as a guitar salesman selling guitars. Sonic head to the store and grabbing a bottle of soda and left out the store and chill for a bit. Sonic then encountered Shadow who came to the scene.

"Shadow" Sonic called

"Sonic, hey what's going on" Shadow greeted back shaking Sonic's hand

"How you been pal?"

"Good and you"

"Same so how's work at G.U.N?"

"You know the usual, nothing but boring of course. How about you?"

"Boring but the money's good. Also taking care of my son Leon is what I'm focusing on"

"Oh have you talked to Bayonetta lately?"

"Yeah she came over 2 days ago and wanted me back but I wasn't interested. Still she's still not the mother type that wants to settle down and start a family. I have a child now and I'm focusing my son and taking care of him. I'm not going to lie I do love Bayonetta but I don't have that love and that connection with Bayonetta anymore. It faded away from me like it never exist"

"I understand what you're saying, but I know Bayonetta still loves you since she in a relationship with Dante"

"I know but still"

"Oh yeah... Anyway, I better get back to G.U.N and go through the case of the two suspect that I've encountered"

"Yeah I got to get back at work too so I'll see you around Shads"

"You too"

_Elsewhere, Warehouse 2:13pm..._

"I got the parts you asked me to get, now what do we do now?" Deathstroke asked

"Well... we're making a bomb. We're going to plant this on Radical highway" Ashura responded

"Oh don't make a bomb, I got a better idea" Neyla suggested

"Ok what's your plan?"

"Well... I was thinking we bring the Black Arms here. We just need to find their home and go there to get them and tell them what happen to their leader"

"That's a nice idea Neyla but how"

"Just leave that to me, I've been training by a scientist who helped me through my problems and teach me to some things that he taught me. Don't worry, this won't take long once I create a portal"

"Wait... A Portal you mean?" Skulker corrected

"That's right, I just need to find the right coordinates to where the Black Arms is and... Got it, they at this planet that we're going to travel to"

"A planet huh... Sounds interesting, they probably wonder where their leader Black Doom is also" Ashura exclaimed

"Yes... But right now, let's go to this destination and tell the Black Arms about what happened"

_Meanwhile, at G.U.N 3:32pm..._

Shadow and Rouge were looking over the cases of the named: Deathstroke.

"Shadow, here is what I find. Deathstroke's real name is **Slade Wilson**. He's a fearful assassin who's interested for the money. He was in a war and lost his right eye during some accident during the war or something" Rouge explained

"Is that right, so he's the most wanted criminal on the list right?" Shadow corrected

"That's right and he's at this city and we'll be able to find him soon enough"

"Yes we'll do some investigating and find out where Deathstroke is and that Skulker character"

"Since you mentioned that name, I do happen to get some information about him. His real name is Darrel. He had a motorcycle bike accident. That's all I got for him"

"Hmm... It looks like he's in the most wanted list, I even heard he killed a lot of innocents of people also. Plus he's a fearsome mercenary that will stop a not to kill any innocent civilians in his way"

"Yeah but still, we need to find him and Deathstroke and bring them to justice"

"I know that's right"

"Anyway, Tim did told me he'll be helping us out with this one"

"I see... I see his fighting skills, he's good at the Krav Maga style"

"Definitely, he told me what was his fighting style and I was impressed but Deathstroke and Skulker were too much for him"

"Yes and I stepped in and defeated them in seconds. Anyway, let's go out for lunch. My treat"

_Meanwhile, the shop 3:51pm..._

Tails works at his shop and owns the place called: Tails' Gadgets. He sells his inventions and making money out of it. The news was on which caught his attention.

"There was a big shootout at Club Rouge last night. A man named: **Skulker**: the fearsome mercenary that killed over 100 of civilians is on the loose. Luckily there was no severe injury for the civilians at the club. Also Skulker was not alone, he was accompanied by the fearsome assassin named: Slade Wilson aka **Deathstroke** himself. The two suspects were see fleeing from the scene after they were defeated by the hero: **Shadow the Hedgehog** himself. Stay tuned for more information and the details" the reporter explained

"What... I can't believe this" Tails said in shock

Moments after, Amy Rose arrived at the shop to visit Tails.

"Hey Tails" Amy greeted

"Hey Amy, how're you doing?" Tails greeted

"Pretty good so far, how about you?"

"Good so far can't complain. How's life going on with you?"

"So good, me and Espio have a child together and we named him Vince the Hedgehog"

"Wow you and Espio have a baby. Are you guys married or something"

"As matter of fact yes we are Tails and we couldn't be more happier"

"That's wonderful, how old is your son?"

"He's 6 years old and right now Espio is picking him up and taking him home"

"Oh ok tell Espio I said hi"

"I will and how's Sonic by the way, did you have a chance to talk to him?"

"No I've been so caught up with my job and the kids well everything of course. It's like we never get a chance to talk again or see each other once for a while. So um I did ran into Knuckles and talked to him"

"Oh ok you guys should hang out once again same goes to Sonic and Shadow"

"Yeah I just told Knuckles that if we have a day off or something"

"But still you all should hang out, anyway I better get back home to my family. It was nice seeing you"

"You too"

Just as Amy was about to leave until Chun-Li: Tails' new wife arrived to the shop.

"Hey Amy" Chun-Li greeted

"Hey yourself Chun-Li" Amy responded leaving the shop

"Hey baby (_Gives Tails a kiss on the lips_)"

"Hey Chun-Li, how's it going?" Tails responded

"Pretty good so far, Shadow, Rouge and Omega have been working all day and did you see the news"

"Yes I did just now before Amy showed up and talk to me. How're the kids?"

"Pretty good of course, plus they're at their friends house so me and you will pick them up later after our jobs"

"Oh ok just making sure"

"I know, have you talked to Sonic, Knuckles or Shadow?"

"Can't say I have lately I've been very busy lately all of us are"

"No kidding, we hardly never get a chance to hang out with our friends"

"Yeah I did talked to Knuckles when I saw him at a store getting a soda of course"

"Oh yeah"

"Mmm hmm... How's work at the Interpol by the way?"

"Ok I guess... I've been busting out bad guys for their crimes too easy"

"Oh I'm guessing you want something that is more challenging"

"Oh yeah anyway I better get back to work anyway I did brought you some food in case you get hungry"

"Well thank you Chun-Li, I'll see you back home"

"You too Tails and... (_Kisses Tails on the lips_) I love you"

"I love you too Chun-Li"

_Later, at Dante and Bayonetta's residence..._

Dante got home after finishing hunting some demons. He walked in and sees Bayonetta watching some television.

"Hey baby" Dante greeted happily kissing Bayonetta on the cheek

"Hi..." Bayonetta responded in a strange tone

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing... I'm ok"

"Well it looks to me you're not ok, something bothering you"

"I don't want to talk about. It's complicated"

"Come on Bayonetta, you can talk to me. I'm here for you and I love you"

"I know Dante but I'm not ready to talk"

"I want to help just tell me what's on your mind"

"Well... I've been thinking about..."

"About what..."

"Us actually"

"What about us?"

"Dante... (_Starts to take her hand into hers_) I love you but... I don't have that love for you anymore, I'm in love with someone else now and I kept thinking about him lately when I'm with you"

"I see... Is it Sonic?"

"Yes... I've always loved him, I ruined our relationship and even since I passed away just as he were about to get married I ruined that too. Sonic has been in my mind ever since you and me in a relationship. I'm in love with Sonic and still love him, I know I don't like to have kids but I do now. I want to settle down and have a family. I've been locked away for 500 years and never found love until that day I found Sonic the one and truly the love of my life. I want to marry and I want to settle down with him to become his wife and have a family. I also want to be there for his son and become a good mother to him"

"Wow Bayonetta... I don't know what to say really, you really do love Sonic that much"

"Yes and I'll do anything for me and Sonic to be together once again"

"Well... I understand"

"You do"

"Yes I was waiting for you to tell me what you truly feel and here you are. If you really do love Sonic that much then go and get him. Make him yours once again"

"Thank you Dante, I'm surprised you didn't get mad at me for all of this"

"Nah... Sonic's a great friend. You are truly beautiful Bayonetta and I know you'll succeed to have Sonic into your arms again. Go and get him"

"(_Kisses Dante on the lips_) Thank you Dante... For everything, thank you for understanding"

"You're welcome"

Bayonetta smiled and left out the residence and try to talk to Sonic once again and see if he can take her back again.


	6. Act 1 Scene 5: Elimination

Chapter 6: Elimination

_Sonic's residence, 7:54pm..._

Sonic and his son Leon finished having dinner together and Sonic washing the dishes while his son is in his room having his own free time. Sonic even heard a doorbell ring.

"I wonder who could it be?" Sonic wondered

Sonic head over to the door and opens it. Turns out, it was Bayonetta herself once again facing Sonic face to face and rubbing her right arm looking down to the ground and looking back at Sonic.

"Bayonetta... What're you doing here?" Sonic asked

"I... I came to see you, I want to talk to you" Bayonetta responded

"About what..."

"Us, can we talk inside"

"Yes come on in"

Bayonetta let herself in and Sonic closes the door. They took a seat at the couch in the living room and there was complete silence until Sonic broke the silence.

"So... What is it that you want to talk about?" Sonic asked

"About us, I want to make this work again" Bayonetta responded

"Huh... Seems like you have a lot on your mind"

"Yes I do, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Sonic... (_Start to take Sonic's hand and hold it_) I love you, I want to work this out between us. I was a fool to leave you for Dante, we broke up now and i'm single once again. Sonic, I want you back and I want you back into my life once again. I had no one to be with it since I was locked away for 500 years. When I met you you gave me happiness, you were the one that set me free from my dark place and my lonely place. You made me very happy and I ruined it since I died when I faced Jeanne and broke up with you when you were recovering from your wounds after facing **Blast the Hedgehog** in that dark tower. It was so selfish of me that I left you for Dante when he stole my heart. I loved him for two years but after thinking about you Sonic, my feelings to you grew back and I know I was wrong to break up with Dante. I am so... (_Starts to burst tears from her eyes_) So sorry Sonic"

After hearing those words, Sonic was struck and shocked after hearing Bayonetta's words. She start to cry softly which Sonic puzzled and do not know what to do next. So he decided to comfort her and hugging but Bayonetta hugged Sonic too quickly and holding him gently.

"Sonic... I want us to be together again, I want to settle down and be a family. I want to be there for your son and I want to become a good mother for your son. I'll changed, I know I used you for sex and not love. I admit, I just used you for sex and once I had these feelings to you, I've never been in love before until that day. I really love you Sonic and I want you back. I'm so sorry" Bayonetta explained

"Bayonetta..." Sonic called

"Yes"

"My question is... Why did you used me, you didn't love me at first. I felt a special connection with you and you throw it all away and left me for Dante and never loved me. Why did you left me?"

"I... I don't know... I just needed some space to be myself with Dante"

"You took more than some space, I don't know what to say or what to do anymore. Bayonetta you are beautiful and everything but..."

"But what..."

"I'm getting some weird suspicion from you and this feeling. You said that you want to be the mother for my son but can I trust you, how do I know that you're ready yo become a mother of my son?"

"Sonic... I know that I'm not like a mother material but I'm willing to try and be there for your son. I want to be your wife and be a family"

"I'm flattered to hear all of this but I'm not looking for another woman. I'm keeping my focus on raising my son Bayonetta. If you say what you really meant then why did you leave me, what did I do to you to make you leave?"

"Because..."

"Because what..."

"Because you loved Juri Han since she was your wife and had a child with her. You moved on and start a new life and married Juri"

"Is that was all about all this time. Me and Juri being married and had a new life together. I do remember that you sent me that letter before you died and left me"

"What letter..."

Sonic speed to his bedroom and pulls out the letter and returns it to the living room.

"This letter, you don't remember?" Sonic asked

"This... That's right, I remember this. I told Shadow to give you this letter when we faced Darkness and his army" Bayonetta responded

"Yeah I was heartbroken when you died once again and I was heartbroken. I thought that we would move on and have a future together but no... You died and left me for 7 years... 7 YEARS! I couldn't take much more of it so Juri found me and we began a relationship together and after that, we got married and live happily and enjoy our marriage life and had a son together. Juri brought my happiness back and my pride and I loved her for that and she changed to a new leaf and enjoy life without any danger and bring any bad bullshit towards her. Yes I still love her because she's my wife and she's in a better place now"

"Sonic... I'm..."

"You what?"

"I'm so sorry... I should've never left you"

"Yeah you shouldn't Bayonetta. I love you but... I don't have that love for you anymore. It faded away a long time ago since you left me for Dante. I'm not mad at you or anything, it's just that things have changed now and time's changed also. We all moved on and it's... I don't know, it's like some things just never exist"

"I understand what you're feeling right now Sonic. I do too and... We never don't have that special connection anymore. You're right"

"Yeah... So from now on, why don't we just start as friends and see if this works out for the two of us and see if we feel that special connection we used to have years ago"

"Sure I understand, I agree with you"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah... I guess I'll be on my way then and can I asked you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you mind if we kiss each other?"

"On the lips"

"Yes"

"Sure it's been long since I felt your lips touching mine"

Bayonetta nodded and walk over to Sonic. She lean her head towards Sonic and the two had their lips touched against each other and performing a soft, passionate kiss on the lips. Bayonetta wrapped her arms around Sonic and Sonic places his hands onto Bayonetta's hips enjoying the kiss for 6 minutes and the two broke off the kiss.

"That was a soft kiss" Sonic said

"I know I'll see you around Sonic" Bayonetta responded

"Yeah... You too"

_Meanwhile, Westopolis 8:22pm..._

Shadow headed to the grocery store to get a few things after he got a call from his wife Sonya. He then bumped into Rouge and Omega once again.

"Shadow there you are, we've been looking for you" Rouge exclaimed sincerely

"What is it?" Shadow responded

"We managed to track down Deathstroke and Skulker when you went to do your routine or some sort"

"Is this true"

"Yes we don't have much time" Omega responded

"Ok then, let's get going"

Team Dark rushed to the destination but suddenly, there was a gun shot that cause the civilians to panic. Shadow then sees Deathstroke once again and he was in a motorcycle which ditch off the scene. Shadow hop on his Dark Rider and pursue after Deathstroke. As Shadow was on the chase of Deathstroke, Deathstroke start to fire his SMG's at Shadow causing Shadow to evade the gun bullets. Also he was struck by the side when Skulker appeared with a motorcycle.

Deathstroke took the chance and took a right on the next turn and Shadow sped up and pursued after Deathstroke. The chase continued on and they were now speeding through the Radical Highway, dodging away from the cars in order to crash onto it. Deathstroke shoot his SMG once again and Shadow sure had enough but he was shot in the arm by Deathstroke. Skulker took this good opportunity and so he start to attack Shadow by crashing against Shadow but Shadow then pulls a brake and Skulker then start to crash to the side and fell of the bridge with his bike.

Shadow then noticed Deathstroke was getting away and tries to speed up to Deathstroke but luckily Deathstroke was struck by Rouge who arrived and dive kicking Deathstroke off of his bike and hit himself to the ground. Omega also showed up and aiding Shadow and Rouge. Deathstroke start to get up and got to his stance.

"So it's just you against all three of us" Shadow asked exiting off his bike

"I'm afraid so but you guys do not scare me" Deathstroke responded

"With some help of course" Mileena shouted arriving to the scene with Constable Neyla

"Three against three, the odds are even. Mileena... It can't be, you're supposed to be dead?" Shadow said in confusion

"True but the other me was a clone of mine. You killed my clone"

"Well I'm going to make sure you you're dead and this time for sure"

"Bring it then baby, after all I still have feelings for you but I moved on and I'm in a relationship"

"Can't it Mileena, Shadow is mine. You and Neyla take care of friends while I deal with Shadow"

"Fine with me" Neyla agreed pulling out her whip

Neyla start to charge against Rouge and hits Rouge with her whip while Mileena attack Omega but Omega countered Mileena and throws her to the ground. Deathstroke jump towards Shadow and dive kicks Shadow but Shadow back flip away Deathstroke and the two engage a fight.

_Meanwhile, around in Westopolis 8:22pm..._

Tim Hughes arrived to a liquor and getting a bottle of beer. When he went to the register to pay for his bottle then suddenly, he heard the news as it was on.

"_This is Patricia Waters live here riding on the helicopter in Radical Highway as we sees the Team Dark from the G.U.N who are the names: Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega fighting off Deathstroke and his crew. Minutes before, there was a gunshot and big chase throughout the scene by Shadow and Deathstroke and Skulker who was involved but civilians said they saw Skulker fell of the bridge in Radical Highway as Skulker was trying to crash and kill Shadow but Shadow evaded the crash and pursue to take on Deathstroke and his crew. Stay tuned for more details_" Patricia explained

After upon hearing all of this, Tim payed his bottle and dash off the store and head into her car and drove off where the scene took place.

_Later, Radical Highway 8:34pm..._

Team Darkn kept on fighting off against Deathstroke and his team: Deadly Alliance. Deathstroke swinging his sword at Shadow but Shadow kicks it away and punching him straight to the mask face. Mileena throwing her Sais at Omega but there were no damage and Omega fire off some bullets from his hands making Mileena dodging every bullets. Neyla kept swinging her whip towards Rouge but Rouge kept evade the attack by flying away from Neyla. Rouge took the chance to use her bomb and did some damage on Neyla as she jumped and hit herself on the ground.

Rouge helped Omega as she dive kicked Mileena and Omega deliver a severe punch against Mileena and sending her flying to the ground unconscious.

Shadow and Deathstroke continued on fighting each other, Skulker was on the edge of the bridge since he grabbed the edge and pulling himself up. Skulker then sees Shadow going against Deathstroke. He then began to help out Deathstroke until suddenly he was struck by a kick coming from Tim Hughes himself.

"Oh if it isn't the kitty again. Back for another beat down kitty cat" Skulker teased

"You're going to be the one that will get the beat down soon enough emo shit" Tim scowled

"Oh you are so going to get it, I'm going to make a fur coat right out of you"

"Come on and try me then punk"

And so Tim and Skulker engage into a fight and Tim deliver a first attack which Skulker saw and then countered Tim but Tim countered Skulker again and high hick him in the chest which leave Skulker backing away from Tim. Tim ran up to Skulker and punching Skulker in the face and spin kicking him to the jaw which made Skulker growled angrily.

"Grrrr... You're going to pay for that runt" Skulker threatened

Tim signaled Skulker to come at him which Skulker did and throw multiple punches to him but luckily for Tim, he kept dodging the punches and then countered Skulker and punching him three times and slamming him to the ground.

Deathstroke was later defeated by Shadow as Shadow round house kicked him across the mask fact and sending flying to the ground. Deathstroke then sees the news helicopter and so he then pulled out an RPG Launcher and start to fire it towards the helicopter and it hit the tail of the helicopter which it start to lose control. Shadow witnessed it and chaos control and getting the people out of the helicopter and safely back to the ground and so the helicopter start to crash to the ground and began making a big explosion.

Mileena and Neyla took the chance to escape and same did to Skulker. While Shadow got the news citizens to safety, he then began to glare at Deathstroke who was watching when the smoke was surrounding. He began to disappeared. Shadow try stopping Deathstroke but he was nowhere to be found.

"Damn... he got away" Shadow said shaking his head

"Don't worry Shadow, we'll stop him, Skulker and the other woman who was here that fought us" Rouge responded

"I hope you're right Rouge, I have a bad feeling about this"

"(_Start to noticed Shadow was bleeding from his right arm_) Shadow, you're bleeding and hurt"

"I just only got shot, it's nothing. I'll take care of it"

"Well speaking of which, look who's here"

Shadow turned around and sees Tim arriving to Team Dark.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tim greeted

"What're you doing here?" Shadow asked

"I came by and help, I also fight Skulker when he was trying to attack you while you were facing Deathstroke"

"Thanks but no thanks, we don't need your help"

"Um... You're welcome"

"Whatever..."

Shadow walked away as the news and their reporter were still here live and telling the big news of what was going on. Shadow then took the habit as he got on his bike and drove off away from the scene.

_Meanwhile, unknown warehouse 9:03pm..._

Ashura was plotting on something when suddenly the others arrived to the scene.

"Well... How it go?" Ashura asked

"Lame of course... We got Shadow on the rocks but luckily his team arrived and joined the party baby" Mileena responded and sitting on Ashura's lap

"But in the meantime, it was sure fun fighting off against somebody" Neyla added putting her whip away

"Anyway did you guys get the parts?" Ashura asked

"No we almost did but Shadow and the team stopped us"

"Is that so... Well we're going to get those parts soon enough"

"Don't worry, I got that taken care of. I have my spies working onto that, they'll deliver it to you by tomorrow, I'll make sure of it"

"Splendid... The plan is going real successful and this is just only the beginning..."


	7. Act 1 Scene 6: Shocking Discovery

Chapter 7: Shocking Discovery

_Sonic's Residence 11:18pm..._

Sonic check up on his son Leon in his room as Leon was already asleep for the night. Sonic smiled and leave the room and left the door a little open to give some light. Sonic head to his room to get ready for bed. Just as Sonic was about to start the shower until he heard a knock on the door.

Sonic head over to the door and opens it and nowhere was to be found or wasn't at the front door facing Sonic. Sonic look around and then sees a letter on the ground causing Sonic to be suspicious. Sonic picks up the envelope and closes the door.

"What is the envelope here for me anyway?" Sonic asked himself

Sonic opens the envelope and there was a letter. Sonic then took this chance to read the letter.

_Sonic,_

_It's been 2 years. I want you to meet me at the Station Square docks in 7 minutes. Make sure you come along and don't bring your son._

_Sincerely,_

_Your secret Admirer_

"Secret Admirer huh... I wonder who's this Admirer?" Sonic wondered

_Elsewhere, Shadow's Residence 11:21pm..._

Shadow returned back home from a long day being a Agent at G.U.N and that big battle with Deathstroke and his crew. Shadow heads to the kitchen and then gets a note from the fridge.

_Shadow,_

_Your dinner is in the microwave. There's Chicken, rice with gravy, baked beans and green beans._

_Sonya_

Shadow heat up his plate of dinner for a few minutes and takes it out from the microwave. Shadow then start to eat his meal silently and washing and rinsing his plate and placing it in the dish washer. Shadow then began to head to the bedroom and sees Sonya who was already asleep. Shadow was about to get ready for bed until Sonya woke up and turn on the light from the side table on the left. Sonya had on a short blue nightgown and looking directly at Shadow.

"Hey" Shadow greeted

"Hey yourself honey, I saw the news. Are you ok?" Sonya asked

"yeah totally, I'm just going to take a shower and get ready for bed"

"Shadow, I'm getting kind of worried about you"

"Me... About what"

"About what is going to happen to you one day and never come back home. I have a bad feeling that you'll end up getting yourself killed since Deathstroke and Skulker are on the loose"

"I won't... I got Rouge and Omega helping me on the missions. We'll be ok"

"Sounds to me It's not going to ok, I fear that you'll die and the G,U.N Commander or Ivo Eggman will show up to our house and giving me the bad news and telling me that you got killed"

"Don't worry ok"

"Don't worry... DON'T WORRY! Shadow, I can't worried ok. I'm worried that something will happen to you, I feel like I'm about to lose my husband... Again since I lost Johnny that day when the **Hedgehog of Darkness** invaded and kill our friends. I fear that you'll get yourself killed too"

Shadow knew what Sonya was talking about. He walk to the bed and took a seat next to her and took her hands into his hands.

"Sonya... It's going to be ok, I won't get myself killed. I know I'm risking my life to protect everyone to keep everyone safe but it's my job. I'm doing for the citizens here and for you Sonya. I know I'm making you worried but it's my job and my responsibility. You just got to have faith with me and be strong ok" Shadow explained

"(_Start to nod her head slowly_) I do and I understand that. I just don't want to witnessed that horrifying death like Johnny" Sonya responded sadly

"It won't happen... I promised Sonya. It won't and I love you"

"I love you too Shadow and always love you"

Shadow smiled and lean Sonya for a soft kiss on the lips which Sonya returned the kiss as their kiss became passionate and smooth. Shadow then broke the kiss and he and Sonya laid heir heads against each other.

"Now can I get ready for bed and settle myself down" Shadow asked

"Yeah... You had a long day and I'm going to add something onto it for you baby"

"Oh really..."

"Yeah just wait and see after you come out from the bathroom"

Shadow smiled and then heads into the bathroom and getting to take a shower.

_Meanwhile, Station Square Docks 11:25pm..._

Sonic arrived to the docks since the note told him to meet the person at. Sonic look around and look around for this mysterious suspect.

"Now where can this person be" Sonic asked himself

"So you come Sonic..." the unknown voice began to speak

Sonic look around to find this person.

"Where are you, show yourself" Sonic demanded

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you baby" the unknown voice simply demanded knowing the person is a she

"A woman voice... Oh so you're the secret admirer. Show yourself and I won't hurt you"

"I'm surprised that you didn't recognized my voice there baby. You don't remember my voice"

"What voice, I don't know what you're talking about"

"Well I guess I'll just have to give you a shocking discovery... Sonic"

"How do you know my name?"

"Isn't that obvious... We're married right"

"My wife is dead and I'm single and raising my son"

"You mean Leon"

"How do you know him, are you spying on me and trying to black mail me (_Start to get angry_)"

"Heavens no... I'm surprised you don't remember you wife"

"I already told you, my wife is dead"

"No... Then you don't mind if... (_Starts to show herself_) Make an entrance of myself"

Sonic turned his head to the right and was shock to see what he was seeing right now. The shadow figure appeared to be Juri Han herself. She wore a purple sports shirt, black jean pants and purple sneakers. Her hair was cut short to her neck.

"Hey baby, long time no see" Juri greeted happily

"Juri... is that you... You're dead?" Sonic stuttered

"I know but that was a clone of mine that died from the Hedgehogs of Darkness"

"A clone... You mean someone created a clone of you"

"Yes that day when you was asleep, I left out the house and replaced myself with a clone of mine to watch over our son while I went out to take care of... business"

"Business like what"

"I had to go and defeat M. Bison, I had to avenge my parent's death of course. I knew I had to this that to let go of the painful memories"

"I understand but revenge is like taking control of you and once you had revenge inside you, there will be no turning back"

"I know but I didn't killed Bison"

"You didn't"

"No... I let him live and he was planning to kill me but he ended up killing himself instead. I know I was gone for 2 years and you thinking that I was dead so I remained laying low until the time was right to let you know I'm still alive"

"I don't believe all of this, you're dead. I don't believe in ghosts you know"

"If I was a ghost, would I do this"

Juri walk over to Sonic and planted a kiss straight to his lips and broke the kiss.

"I'm still puzzled about all of this, how did you replaced a clone while you was gone" Sonic asked

"I had a scientist to work on a clone to help me" Juri responded

"Oh and so that means"

"Yes Sonic, I'm still alive and I'm back home with you and our beautiful little boy"

"I can't believe it... You're still alive"

"I know baby and I'm back and better than ever. Back with my handsome husband and my son"

"Yeah... Me too Juri, either way i'm still shocked and I don't know how our son is going to react knowing that you're still alive in one piece"

"Yeah and right now let's go home and be a happy family again"

"Yeah let's go I left my son home and he's still sleeping"

Juri nodded and the two then start to leave to return back home to their son Leon.

_Meanwhile, the Warehouse 11:38pm..._

"I've better find Sonic soon who there's going to be a big problem up in here" Ashura said complaining angrily

"Do not worry, we have a spy that is working on it" Neyla announced

"Who's we?"

"Me and Mileena here sir"

"Splendid and I want Sonic to be found so I can have my little revenge. Deathstroke, Skulker when their spy find Sonic. I want the two of you to kill him and bring me his head"

"We'll do Ashura, it'll be a piece of cake" Skulker responded cracking his fists

"It'll get done Ashura, I'll make sure of that" Deathstroke added

"Excellent..." Ashura responded with a evil grin on his face


	8. Act 1 Scene 7: Target: Sonic

Chapter 8: Target: Sonic

_Sonic's Residence 8:37am..._

Leon woke up from his bed and start yawning and don't have school today since it's a weekend. Sonic came in the room knowing Leon was already up.

"Morning dad" Leon greeted

"Morning to you too Leon, I got a surprise for you" Sonic responded

"What kind of surprise"

"Just wait and see, someone who's been dying to meet you"

"Really where?"

"At the kitchen, come on"

Leon followed his father Sonic to the kitchen. Once they got their in seconds, Leon could not believe who he was seeing in front of him right now. It was his mother: Juri Hedgehog herself. She turned around and had a big smile on her face.

"Mom... is that you?" Leon asked in joy

"That's right baby, your mother is here. I'm back and I'm not dead"

Leon ran over to Juri and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. Juri returned the hug and Sonic begin to smile.

"You're supposed to be dead?" Leon announced

"I know but I'm back now and it's complicated. I'm here now with you and your father" Juri responded

"I missed you so much"

"I missed you too sweetie and now I'm back and we're a happy family again"

"I know, we are all. Anyway I don't have work today so let's spend the rest of the day as a family once again" Sonic suggested

"Sure thing dad" Leon agreed

"Me too honey" Juri also agreed kissing Sonic on the lips and rubbing his chest

"Yeah, it's time we all have fun like a family once again"

"And I couldn't agree more handsome (_Kisses So__nic on the lips again_)"

"And I'm glad to that"

_Meanwhile, at downtown Station Square 1:13pm..._

Shadow and Sonya are out shopping together. They came from from the store that sell neat products. They brought some new pillows for the living room, plates for the kitchen, candles, air fresheners and new beautiful cups. They left out the shop and as they were about to leave until the encountered Sonic and his son Leon and could not believe their eyes. They see Juri: Sonic's wife with them having a good time together.

"Oh my goodness... Is that Juri?" Sonya asked

"I'm afraid so, she died but how did she survived and came back" Shadow responded

"Only one way to find out"

Shadow and Sonya reach other to Sonic and his family which caught their attention.

"Shadow, Sonya what's up" Sonic greeted

"Hey guys, good to see you again" Juri greeted happily

"Sonic, how's Juri alive?" Shadow asked

Sonic then start to explain everything and made Shadow and Sonya surprised and understanding.

"No wonder...A clone, who would of think it?" Shadow asked shaking his head

"Yeah... I couldn't believe it myself and I thought she was a ghost until she kissed me for real" Sonic responded

"Anyway, we're glad that you're back Juri" Sonya said happily

"Thank you and it's great to be back here with my handsome husband and my son (_Start to kiss Sonic on the cheek_)" juri responded happily with a big smile

"Anyway, we'll let you guys go enjoy your family fun time. Me and Sonya here better get our new stuff back to the house" Shadow stated

"Ok and it was nice seeing you Shadow" Sonic responded

"You too Sonic"

Shadow and Sonya left out the scene carrying the bags. Sonic smiled and he, Juri and Leon then start to continued on enjoying the rest of the day together.

_Elsewhere..._

Deathstroke and Skulker was spying on Sonic in secret from the rooftops.

"Looks like we got our prime target" Deathstroke stated looking through his binoculars

"Well then let's go kill that son of a bitch for Ashura" Skulker suggested

"No, don't be a damn fool Skulker. I'm not going to blow our cover. Remember, the cops are looking for us and the whole crew except for Ashura. Do that and we'll both be in jail and they'll be looking for the others. Even the G.U.N are looking for us"

"Right... Whatever you say so what do we do now?"

"We wait until the right moment to strike and kill Sonic"

"But why can't we do it right now, I like to get my job done"

"Damn it Skulker, have patience will you. It'll be our time to strike soon, besides... Neyla's spy is on the move and spying on Sonic and will send us the coordinates to know where he lives at and we'll have our chance to strike"

"Now you're talking"

"Good but for right now, we wait"

_Meanwhile, the nail shop 1:46pm..._

Rouge was in the shop and getting her toe nails done. While she was doing that and reading a magazine, someone sat beside which cause her attention and turning her head to the left and sees Leona Heidern.

"Leona hey what's up" Rouge greeted

"Oh hey Rouge, I didn't see you there" Leona responded

"It's ok, how you been so far girl?"

"Pretty good so far, just taking care of my daughter Lisa"

"That's good"

"Yes and how about you. How you and Knuckles doing so far?"

"Pretty good so far, we still have our ups and downs about some complicated and sad stuff but we're working things out"

"I know what you're feeling"

"Yeah... it's so hard to let him go... I love Tom so much and now he's gone"

"Yeah so does Jax and our other friends. Anyway, they're in a save place so be grateful about that"

"You're right girlfriend, so have you find a new man so far?"

"Not yet, not planning to find a new relationship yet. Right now I'm focusing on raising my beautiful daughter. I still love Jax but still, I'm focusing on my daughter"

"Oh I see... That's good enough to hear and also how is your daughter Lisa by the way?"

"She's doing pretty good so far, right now she's at her friends house and will be spending the night there too. I just dropped her off and decided to relax her and maybe get my toe nails done"

"Oh ok"

"Yeah so um... Where's Knuckles by the way?"

"Oh he's went to go see Tails since he doesn't have to go to work today. It's his day off today"

"Oh so he's off at weekends right?"

"Pretty much"

Leona smiled and she and Rouge continue talking and enjoying each other's company.

_Elsewhere, Shadow's residence 2:08pm..._

"I'm still pretty shock that Juri is still alive" Sonya said in still of a shock

"I know... You did saw her getting killed by the Hedgehogs of Darkness, something is up" Shadow responded rubbing his chin and start to think

"What makes you say that?"

"I have this weird suspicion Sonya, something must be up. I'm going to keep an eye on Juri if anything happens"

"Are you sure... You must be mistaken"

"I know I am but I need to be absolutely sure about all of this. I don't want nothing bad happen to Sonic and his son"

"I understand what you're getting honey, either way I hope you know what you're doing baby"

"I hope so too..."

_Meanwhile, the unknown warehouse 5:32pm..._

Ashura and Mileena were hanging out together while Neyla working on a device that she mentioned. Ashura was fondling Mieelna's breasts making her moan softly.

"Mmm... Your hands feel so good" Mileena moaned

"Glad you like being teased Mileena" Ashura responded

"Mmm... Ashura, I still have feelings for Shadow"

"You do?"

"Yes I can't stop thinking about him but still I let him go and have you now. I like bad boys"

"Much oblige Mileena, Neyla have you finished working on the device yet"

"Not yet, I'm still working on it. Also Deathstroke and Skulker are still keeping an lookout for Sonic to kill him" Neyla responded

"Excellent, I hope they get the job done otherwise we'll go to plan B"

_Later, Sonic's residence 7:22pm…_

Sonic and Juri were in the living spending with each other once again while Leon was in his room playing his PS3. Juri laid next to Sonic rubbing his chest.

"Sonic, today was so spectacular" Juri complimented

"it sure, it's great to have you back here juri" Sonic responded happily

"And it's great to be back. Anyway, I'm in a mood for some fun handsome"

"You are?"

Juri climb on top of Sonic and rubbing his chest.

"Yeah… I want some fun, it's been so long since you and me got busy together. Now I want it here and now" Juri stated

Juri leaned to Sonic and kissing him on the neck making Sonic shiver down his spine. Sonic caress Juri's body and her rear making her giggle a bit.

"Oooo I've been dying for you to caress me and touching me like that baby" Juri moaned

Juri start to feel good after feeling Sonic's hands caressing her. Juri moaned softly and suddenly taking out a sharp object.

"Oh Sonic… You are so good at this" juri complimented

"Um… Thanks" Sonic responded

Juri lean back from Sonic and rubbing his chest with her left hand.

"I am so going to enjoy this" Juri said smiling and licking her lips

"I know you would" Sonic responded

"Yeah… by killing you with this knife"

"Wait WHAT!"

Juri pulled a knife and then she's about to stab it into Sonic's chest.

"Juri, what're you doing?" Sonic asked in curiosity

"What do you think, I'm going to kill you and kill your son" Juri responded

"Wait… You're not Juri, you're another clone"

"That's right and the real Juri is dead sweetie. I'm her clone"

"So that means my real Juri is already dead, I knew something was up"

"Yes you did and now I'm going to kill you"

Just as Juri was about to stab Sonic and killing him, Sonic took the chance and began to spin dashed Juri to the wall and landed on his feet. Sonic then witnessed some electricity and finds out Juri was a robot.

"What the… A robot, but who created Juri like this?" Sonic asked

Moments after, Sonic then hears a glass breaking through the window as he made his way to the living room and sees Skulker and Deathstroke arriving to the scene.

"Great… he destroyed our robot spy" Skulker announced

"Wait… It was you guys that created Juri a robot?" Sonic asked in curiosity

"That's right and she was our spy and lead us here to you. Now we know where you are now, we can get to kill you"

"Dad… What's going on?" Leon asked coming from his room

"Leon, get back in your room and lock the door" Sonic commanded

Leon went back in his room and closes the door and locks it. Sonic then start to spin dashed Skulker to through the window and breaks it. Deathstroke took out his sword and swinging it to Sonic which Sonic evade it and jumping over Deathstroke. Deathstroke then took out a pistol and shot Sonic in the chest making Sonic screamed in agony in pain.

Skulker on other hand grabbed Sonic to his arms and holding his grip. Sonic struggle free but was no use. Deathstroke then reloaded his pistol and aims it at Sonic to his head.

"Say good night Sonic the Hedgehog" Skulker demanded

"Screw you" Sonic scowled

Just as Deathstroke is about to pull the trigger but suddenly, he was struck by the head by a kick coming from Shadow the hedgehog himself. Skulker his head head back at Skulker and round house kick him in the face, Skulker backed away and felt blood coming from his nose since Sonice made it bleed. Shadow chaos speared Skulker away from Shadow.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Shadow asked

"I am now if it wasn't for you" Sonic responded

"Good thing I arrived in time to help. Where's Juri?"

"She's robot and was a spy that brought Deathstroke and Skulker here to kill me and also I destroyed the robot Juri"

"Oh…"

"Yeah… But right now we need to take these guys… Down"

Sonic and Shadow sees Sklulker and Deathstroke leaving away. Leon came the house.

"Dad… What's going on" Leon asked

"Sonic, we need to stop Skulker and Deathstroke right now" Shadow suggested

"Yeah I know but right now I need to take my son to get him to safety" Sonic responded

"Let's take him over to my house, Sonya can watch him"

"Ok"

Sonic went over to Leon.

"Dad… Where's mom?" Leon asked

"She was a robot and was sent to kill me and you. I'm so sorry Leon" Sonic responded

"What… How?'

"I don't know, I wish I knew but right now two of those guys are going to kill me and you and I need to get you to safety"

"Ok"

"You'll be staying over at Shadow's place. Sonya will watch and look out for you while me and Shadow go take care of those guys"

"Ok dad and please be careful"

"I will now come on"

_Elsewhere, Shadow and Sonya's residence 8:37pm…_

Sonya and Tony were having dinner and wandering where Shadow is.

"Mom… Where's dad?" Tony asked

"I do not know but he'll be here shortly" Sonya responded

Seconds later, they hear a door open knowing it was Shadow but Shadow wasn't alone. He came back home with Sonic and Sonic's son Leon holding his hand.

"Shadow, hey and hey Sonic" Sonya greeted

"Hey yourself" Sonic greeted

"Shadow, are they're here for dinner?"

"No Sonic's dropping Leon off and can you watch him?" Shadow asked

"Sure and what is going on?"

"Not in front of the kids"

"Yeah Tony, take Leon to your room and go play"

"Ok come on Leon" Tony commanded

Tony and Leon went upstairs to Tony's room.

"Sonya, me and Sonic are going after Skulker and Deathstroke. I need you to look over Leon while and Sonic go take care of them" Shadow explained

"Shadow, please be careful" Sonya sadly responded

"I will"

Shadow pulled Sonya and kisses her on the lips. Shadow then left out the residence but Sonya stopped Sonic.

"Sonic, please make sure Shadow doesn't get himself killed or anything ok. I don't want him to suffer like the way Johnny had suffered" Sonya sadly asked

"I will, I always keep my word. Shadow always take care of himself, you got to be strong for him" Sonic responded

"I know…"

"Good and see you later"

Sonic left out the residence and closes the door. Shadow waited Sonic in his G.U.N Buggy (_From Sonic_ _the Hedgehog 06_).

"Let's get going then" Sonic commanded

_Elsewhere, in Westopolis 8:41pm…_

"Damn… We almost had him and you should've pulled that trigger a much faster in the first if Shadow didn't came by and stopped you" Skulker snapped

"Would you just shut the help up for a second? I'm trying to think for Plan B" Deathstroke snapped back while driving the SUV

"Oh oh Plan B huh, I bet it's going to suck balls and fail since Plan A didn't go so well. We should've just do it my way and kill Sonic when we got the chance when we spied on him"

"I told you before when the time is right, don't expect to blow the robot Juri's cover since Neyla created him and making think she's still alive. Either way, no wonder you never listen to anyone"

"HEY! Don't push me bub, either way we could've killed Sonic and the job would be well done already"

"Yeah whatever now shot up and let me think for Plan B damn it so please just shut the hell up"

"Yeah whatever you say Death bitch"

"What did you called me?"

"Oh did I stuttered and hurt you feelings pal"

"No… You're about to get your ass beat that's what broker"

"The hell you say to me"

"Oh did I hurt you since they call you Skulker for nothing. Ha… You're just a common street koke that you fear people but they laugh at you since you don't look scary with them ugly emo black clothes you got on with those skulls making you look like a zombie from Lollipop Chainsaw"

"OH THAT'S IT YOU ARROGANT ASSASSIN WIMP! YOU DID NOT JUST SAID THAT"

Skulker punched Deathstroke to the face and Deathstroke stopped the car. Deathstroke punched Skulker to the face making him getting out the car. Deathstroke got out the car and Skulker then pushes Deathstroke but Deathstroke uppercut him in the chin. Skulker growled and then tackles Deathstroke to the SUV and knee kicks him to the face. While they were fighting, they hear a car coming knowing it was Sonic and Shadow when they got out the buggy and was ready to fight.

"How about we continued this later but right now, let's kill these 2 arrogant hedgehogs here" Skulker suggested

"Yeah we should" Deathstroke agreed

Skulker start to crack his fist but suddenly he was struck by a sword in the heart coming from Deathstroke himself. Deathstroke kicks Skulker to the ground and Skulker start to cough up blood.

"You… You son of a bitch. What have you done..." Skulker weakly asked

"What do you think... I'm getting sick of seeing your pathetic face and you never want to do things my way. I decided to end you, Ashura commanded me" Deathstroke explained

"Ashura... You mean Ashura the hedgehog, he's here?" Sonic asked

"Sonic, you know Ashura?" Shadow asked

"I'm afraid so Shads, I fought against him back when I first encountered him back when I was at Emerald Green Zone"

"Was he viscous?"

"Oh yeah, very dangerous but right now, let's take down Deathstroke since he killed Skulker here"

"Agreed"

Deathstroke charge at Sonic and kicking him straight to the face and Shadow try deliver an attack but Deathstroke countered Shadow and swinging his sword but Shadow evade the attack round house kick Deathstroke. Shadow charge and engage against Deathstroke as the two engage into a brutal fight against each other.

Sonic got up from the ground and seeing Shadow and Deathstroke going at it against each other. Sonic then realizes that they're heading to the construction sight to settle the fight there. Sonic then try to join in the fight but someone someone grabbed him by the leg knowing it was Skulker himself.

"I... I am not done... With you yet Hedgehog, I still... (Began coughing out blood) Not done with you yet" Skulker weakly said coughing out blood

Sonic noticed there was a gun next to him and soon Sonic picked up the gun and points it at Skulker.

"Think again you crazy pyshopath" Sonic coldly responded and fire some shits at Skulker and killing instantly

Shadow and Deathstroke continue going against each as they were equally matched and skilled in martial arts. Shadow picked up a pipe and throws it at Deathstroke. Deathstroke saw it coming and jump and doing a spinflip to Shadow and kicking him in the face. Shadow caught his balance since they were on top of the construction sight fighting on top.

Deathstroke pulled out his sword and start to swing it at Shadow but he suddenly hit Shadow with it to his chest which causing him to bleed a little and cutting on his right arm which also start to bleed a little. Shadow grunted and pulling himself together and Deathstroke was one step behind when he start to round house kick Shadow in the face which made Shadow almost falling off the cliff.

Sonic arrived to the construction sight and then home attack Deathstroke out of nowhere which hitting himself to the ground. Deathstroke start throw some tear gas at Sonic and blinded his eyes giving him the advantage to strike.

Deathstroke start charging to Sonic and deliver a hard kick straight to the face making fall from the cliff and hitting himself to the ground. Shadow on other hand start to chaos spear Deathstroke and tackle him off the cliff of the incomplete building and crash through the floors and hitting themselves to the ground. Shadow deliver a quick punch straight to the face and Deathstroke uses his sword and stabs Shadow straight to his side body and Shadow headbutted Deathstroke away him.

Shadow got the sword out of him and then swing it but was blocked by Deathstroke as he has another sword and so the two engage into a sword fight. Dhadow and Deathstroke kept block each other's attack but until seconds later, Deathstroke kick Shadow's hand making drop the sword and was about to deliver a final blow but Shadow countered deathstroke and throw him to the wall. Shadow then spin dashed Deathstroke too hard and deliver severe punches to his face.

Deathstroke took out a dagger but Shadow kick the dagger and snatch and start to stab him in the neck and Deathstroke screamed in agony. Shadow also took the sword and slices Deathstroke to the neck and cutting his head off leaving the dead body splatter blood to the ground as the body start to drop. The body also still splattering and spilling blood to the ground as Shadow stab the sword to the head of Deathstroke and and stabs the sword to the body straight to the heart. Sonic arrived to the scene and noticed what happen.

"Damn Shadow, you killed Deathstroke?" Sonic asked

"Yes I did, he deserve to for for all those people he could've killed and the other victims who were killed also" Shadow responded

"Yeah anyway, let's get back and let the G.U.N know what happen"

"Yeah... Let's go"

Sonic and Shadow decided to leave the construction site right after Shadow informed the G.U.N that Deathstroke and Skulker are dead.

"So... What can you tell me about **Ashura the Hedgehog** Sonic?" Shadow asked in curiosity

"Well all I know that he was so dangerous and crazy. When I first encountered him, he had like these powerful attacks and these sophisticated skill I've ever witnessed before. That was when I before meet Tails"

"So was he an assassin?"

"Yes he was, he was sent by Robotnik who's now Eggman of course to kill me and not to foil Eggman's plan of world domination and taken over the world scheme. Me and Ashura had a long and suicide battle I've ever witnessed. He almost tried to kill me that day that is until I kicked him off the cliff to the waterfall and I've never seen him ever since"

"Interesting... Do you think Ashura is here in Station Square now?"

"Well... When i've heard that name from Deathstroke so I'm guessing yeah he must be here in this city. If he's out there, I need to find him and put a stop to him before he cause any trouble right after sending Deathstroke and Skulker to terrorize the civilians"

"If you're doing this then I'm coming with you and stop him"

"Thanks Shadow but right now let's get back to our own families for the night shall we"

"Couldn't agreed more"

"Hehehe yeah..."

"Oh and quick question"

"What's that"

"How did it feel when Juri was a robot?"

"I don't know, I feel deceived and betrayed since it wasn't Juri. I was hoping the family would be back together but now it isn't. I'm back being a single parent"

"I understand what you're feeling"

"Yeah at least you got yourself a new wife and that is Sonya Blade of course"

"Yes we rekindle our love and relationship and so we decided to get back together and get married. There happy ending to that"

"Whatever you say Shads... Oh and by the way, Ashura is a black and green hedgehog"

"Really... Like Toxic the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah but different but it sound like it doesn't it"

"Yes since that day and that big war we all had against those Hedgehog of Darkness"

"Yeah I know and I do not want to talk about that"

"Me neither"

_Meanwhile, back at the warehouse 9:48pm..._

"_This is Patricia Waters reporting live here from Station Square news. We're here at Westopolis to these events. There was a big brawl here at the streets and at contrustuction sight. The 2 people known as these assassin named: Deathstroke and Skulker were found dead right after the battle ended. It sounded like these 2 hedgehog known as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog who fought these two assassins and ended them by taking their lives. They say these assassins were sent by an unknown suspect to terrorize the citizens and take on our heroes. Stay tuned for more details_" Patricia explained

After upon watching all of this, Ashua felt very upset after hearing his two assassins were killed.

"Those bitches, I thought Deathstroke would take them down by himself right after I told him to kill Skulker since he was so impatiance and have no use to me anymore" Ashura snapped

"Baby... Calm down, you'll get your revenge on Sonic and you'll get his friend too. Besides, just relax and let me make you feel good" Mileena demanded while rubbing Ashura's shoulder by giving him a massage

"Yeah you're right but right now, we're going to plan B to take down Sonic and I'll have my revenge for what happen that day back then at Emerald Green Zone"

"And I have the perfect plan to do it" Constable Neyla exclaimed walking in the room

"Really, why is that?"

"I got the device working and we can go to this planet"

"Planet... What planet?"

"A **Black Arms** planet, that way we can tell them about what happen to their leader and their king too"

"Splendid, that's a great idea Neyla. So the device is ready?"

"Yes sir, whenever you're ready to use it"

"I want to use it now and visit their planet, maybe they can help us bring down Sonic and I will have Sonic to myself and get my revenge"


	9. Act 1 Scene 8: The Black Arms

Chapter 10: The Black Arms

_Shadow's residence 10:13pm..._

Sonic and Shadow arrived back right after coming from the hospital and got Shadow patched up.

"Shadow, you feeling alright buddy?" Sonic asked

"Yeah totally, no big deal. I'll be fine" Shadow responded

"Ok man just checking"

"Yeah"

"Honey, is that you" Sonya called

"Yeah I'm back"

Sonya came out the bedroom and cominf down the stair, she had on her black pajamas on. She rushed over to Shadow and hugged him.

"Oh I was so worried about you, i've heard Deathstroke and Skulker are gone now. Is that true?" Sonya asked

"Yes it's true, I've killed Deathstroke but Deathstroke killed Skulker and betrayed him" Shadow responded

"I can see that and are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine and right now I'm tired and just want to get some rest"

"Speaking of which, I'll be on my way and take Leon home" Sonic stated leaving to get Leon

"So what did you do when I was gone"

"Nothing just waited patiently for your return" Sonya responded kissing Shadow on the lips

"Oh... That's it"

"Yeah ever since I'm retired from Special Forces I've been a good parent to my son Tony lately"

"I can see that, anyway I'm resting all day tomorrow and relax with you and your child"

"That's a splendid idea baby but you haven't hang out with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles lately"

"I know"

Sooner or later, Sonic and Leon came down stairs and were about to leave out the residence until Sonic stopped.

"Hey Shadow, are you having a day off Monday?" Sonic asked

"Yes I am why?" Shadow responded

"Well how about me, you, Tails and Knuckles hang out together and go grab some lunch. We haven't hang out for a long while"

"Sure I'm up for it and you can drop Leon here"

"Sure thing, that's a great idea well anyway we better get going so we'll see you around Shadow"

"By Mr. and Ms. Hedgehog" Leon said waving his hand

"By sweetie" Sonya responded happily

Sonic and Leon left out the residence. Shadow and Sonya then start to call it a night and get ready for bed.

_Meanwhile, the warehouse 10:37pm..._

Neyla start to turn on the device as it began to powerup.

"Now we can get to that planet" Ashura said in excitement

"Yes and the Black Arms will help us in no time" Mileena responded rubbing Ashura's chest

As the device start to power up, they then start to teleported to the different planet and so they teleported to an unknown planet. They looked around and see they were not in a warehouse or at station square no more.

"Looks like we're at a different place" Neyla said looking around

"Yeah and that device worked" Ashura corrected smiling evilly

Their luck soon to last until they were surrounded by the Black Arms guards who wore pointed their weapons at them. The gang put their hands up to surrender.

"Looks like we've came to a wrong place in a knick of time Ashura" Mileena whispered

_Elsewhere, back at Station Square 11:23pm..._

Sonic checked on Leon as he was already asleep. Sonic smiled and close the door and went to the kitchen. Sonic grab a bottle of sprite soda from the fridge and then opens the can and sips his drink. Sonic then start to think about through things. Will he give Bayonetta a second chance and let her be in Sonic's life or not, Sonic been through too much thinking about it and put his drink down.

"I don't think I can let Bayonetta be in my life. She has a lot to prove in order to be in my life or whatever, she'll have to find out and prove it to herself. I don't have that same connection of love I have for her anymore but in the meantime, I'm just going to remain single until I'm ready to be happily married and focusing on my son" Sonic said in concerned

Sonic finish his can and then get ready for bed throughout the rest of the night.

Back, at the Black Arms planet...

The Black Arms took Ashura, Mileena and Neyla back to their city and the other Black Arm citizen watch as the three prisoners heading to the palace. Once they got inside, they head to the throne room and the three got down on their knees.

"No who's running the show here and who's the leader?" Ashura asked

"That... Would be me" the unknown feminine voice responded to Ashura's question

Ashura, Mileena and Constable Neyla look up to the throne chair and they see a Black Arms female. Her eyes were purple and green and had another third eye on her forehead. She also wore a purple dress and wearing a ruby crown around her head.

"Wait a second... You're a Mobian?" Ashura asked

"Of course I am... Who the hell are you three supposed to be here in my palace?" the mobian Black Arm female asked

"Well for starters my name is Ashura, this here is Mileena and this is Constable Neyla but call her Neyla"

"I see... Are you here to start trouble"

"No we've come here to talk to your leader"

"I am the Leader and I'm the wife of Black Doom and I'm the Queen of the Black Arms. The name is Eva, Queen of the Black Arms" Eva introduced

"A queen... I didn't know I mean we didn't know you're married to Black Doom"

"So you know Black Doom I presume"

"Yes we all do and that is why we come here to talk to you about"

"Ok then, spill it. What happen to my husband?"

"Well your royal highness, your husband and king is dead"

"What... How can this be possible"

"We come from the Planet called: Earth"

The Black Arms start whisper in suspicion and curiosity.

"Earth huh... I've heard about this Planet and my husband went to go rule it, why hasn't he returned at all to me?" Eva asked

"Like I told you, your army who was with Black Doom died with him when a certain someone who killed them" Ashura explained

"Who killed my husband and our army then?"

"A Black and Red Hedgehog and he's an Ultimate Life Form of course" Mileena stated

"His name is **Shadow the Hedgehog**" Ashura announced

"Shadow the Hedgehog... Who is this Hedgehog?"

"He is created by the professor named: Gerald Robotnik himself, Black Doom gave his blood to the doctor in orderto create the project to create Shadow" Neyla explained

"So that means I have son I presume"

"Whatever you can call it that's on you. We've come here to let you know about this whole truth"

"And this truth was heartbroken to me and hurt me. Anyway, we will all set out to this planet called earth and we will have our revenge and get this Shadow the Hedgehog. Also, we will conquered your planet and you guys will do nothing to stop us and my people"

"So you're going to let us go" Mileena asked

"Yes I am, get them untie and leave the palace and out of my sight"

The Black Arm guards freed Ashura, Mileena and Neyla and let them go free and they left out the palace. The servant then come to the queen with a question.

"So... What do we do now your highness?" the servant asked

Eva stood up from her chair and look at the window watching her people enjoying their life.

"We set off to Earth and take over the planet like my husband would've done. He's dead and I now know the truth. I will soon have my vengeance against this Black and Red hedgehog named: Shadow the Hedgehog and he will bow down before me. If anyone will fight me, they do not know how dangerous I can be since I'm more powerful than my husband. Tell our guard and our army to be ready by tomorrow" Eva commanded

"Yes my queen" the servant responded leaving the room

Eva paid no attention to look at anyone but looking out the window.

"This... Is just only the beginning for the Ultimatum that the people from Planet Earth are going to witnessed the wrath of the Black Arms and my my wrath of reign supreme to exact vengeance on Shadow and avenging my husband and our army's death" Eva stated in a cold tone in anger


	10. Act 1 Scene 9: Spending Time Together

Chapter 10: Spending Time Together

Sonic had a day off today and today, he, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles are going to hang out since it's been two years since they last seen each other.

Sonic smiled happily as he dropped Leon off at Shadow's residence to play with Tony. Shadow greeted Sonic and the two start to hang out while leaving out the residence. Sonic and Shadow then went to meet up with Tails and Knuckles at the burgershop and took their seats.

"It's been so long since we haven't hang out" Knuckles said happily

"Yeah I know right, we've been caught up with our jobs lately" Shadow responded

"Oh I know that's right man" Sonic agreed

"Besides that, I'm glad we can get to spend time and hang out like this" Tails said

"Yeah I know I'm glad we have our day off and spend some time together and hang out of course. Either way, things have been pretty good so far"

"Yeah since we heard the news that you and Shadow were fighting off against Deathstroke and Skulker and you guys killed him" Knuckles exclaimed

"Well... For your information, Deathstroke killed Skulker just as I killed Deathstroke myself" Shadow explained

"Well let me add towards that, Skulker got back up and he was still alive of course but I finished him but giving a bullet straight to the head Shades but in other words Tails you're not going to believe this" Sonic added

"Tell me" Tails requested

"I want to hear this" Knuckles agreed

"Deathstroke and Skulker were sent by Ashura the Hedgehog"

"Ashura... Wait is that the black and green hedgehog who you fought against before you met me?" Tails corrected

"Yes that's him alright, I need to find him and stop him before anything else happen"

"Well if you're going to find him then we're with you Sonic"

"Like I told you, I'm with you too" Shadow agreed

"Count me in, I can go for some action since we haven't been on an adventure for so long" Knuckles added

_Meanwhile, the Black Arms planet 2:46pm..._

The Black Arms were getting ready as their ships were all set and ready. Eva was aboard the mothership as She wore the outfit same from Myrrah from **Gears of War 3** but the color was black and purple. Also with red highlights to it.

"My queen, we're ready whenever you are" the Servant announced

"Good, I'm also ready set on course to Planet Earth. It's time we all avenge my king and husbands death and find that Black and Red hedgehog who killed our fallen soldiers and your king" Eva responded

_Later, back at the Burgershop 2:50pm..._

The gang were having a great meal together and socializing with each other but suddenly, they hear some people screaming. The heroes look out the window and see some familiar aliens who are invading the city. They head out the shop and see spaceships coming from the sky and terrorizing the city of Station Square.

"What the... What's going on?" Sonic wondered

"I... I don't know" Tails responded

Just the gang were wondering but suddenly, they were struck down by a purple laser to the ground that hit them very bad and they were sent flying to the ground as the invasion was just only the beginning.


	11. Act 1 Scene 10: The Black Arms Strikes

Chapter 11: The Black Arms Strikes

_Sonic's Dream..._

_Sonic and his son Leon were hanging out at the park together and having a good time. Leon smiled happily and went to go play on the playground leaving Sonic to watch him. Sonic smiled happily to this moment but that until something happen and soon he was struck down to the ground. Sonic look up and sees Leon being held hostage by the **Darkness the Hedgehog** himself._

_Sonic saw this and then tries to attack Darkness the Hedgehog but Darkness blasted Sonic with dark blue energy ball at him. Sonic tried prompting himself up but he was soon to be knock down and Darkness then start to kill his son Leon in front of Sonic._

_End of Dream..._

Sonic woke up and had his eyes shot open. Sonic groaned and prompting himself up and sees Tails trying to wake him up.

"Sonic... Sonic, thank goodness you're ok. We can use your help right now, Knuckles and Shadow are fighting off against the Black Arms" Tails explained

"What... Black Arms... Are you serious?" Sonic asked

"Yes I am"

Sonic turned his head to his left and sees Knuckles and Shadow fighting off the Black Arms.

"Sonic, we could use some right now" Knuckles said punching the Black Arm

"Right" Sonic responded

Sonic prompt himself up.

"You came prepared buddy?" Sonic asked

"You know it" Tails responded turning his wrist watch on

Tails then turn on his watch and powering up his iron suit and then start to help out and fighting off the Black Arms. Sonic uses his Sonicwind against the Black Arms. Knuckles throws one of the Black Arms to another and Shadow uses his Chaos Spears against them.

"The Black Arms, are you serious. Shadow, I thought you killed Black Doom and his army?" Sonic asked

"Yes me too but the question is who is running the show and why are they're here?" Shadow wondered

"That's the question that I'm trying to find out for myself too" Tails added

"Yeah yeah we'll talk about it later but right now let's get our asses moving and meet up with our own families and take them to a save place" Knuckles commanded

"Knuckles' right, let's get moving before-"

Just as Sonic was about to finish his sentence until they were struck by the Black Arms as they were using laser weapons against them. The heroes then were struck down to the ground. The Black Arms arrived and then sees Shadow turns out he was the main target.

"We found him now let's take him to the queen" The Black Arm soldier commanded

The Black Arms captured Shadow and took off leaving Sonic, Tails and Knuckles behind unconscious. Sonic watch them leave as he tried to prompt himself up but no avail and felt unconsciously defeated.

_3 hours later 5:22pm..._

Sonic woke up and prompting himself up groaning in pain a little bit. Sonic then realize and noticed Station Square was in ruins.

"My god... Look at this, it's in ruins" Sonic said in disbelief

Seconds after, Tails and Knuckles woke up.

"Aw man... What happen" Knuckles said groaning

"Speaking of which, where's Shadow?" Tails asked

"The Black Arms must've got them" Sonic answered

"Are you sure?"

"Yes positive, I watched them leave taking Shadow away. Also, I heard they have a leader"

"A leader... Is it Black Doom again, is he still alive?" Knuckles asked

"No... It's the queen"

"Wait... A Black Arms Queen, I didn't know Black Doom was married"

"Now you and Tails know now but right now let's get out of here before more of them show up and trying to kill us"

"Agreed" Tails agreed

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles begin leaving until they discover a undamaged SUV. Knuckles punch the glass and open the door and unlocking it. Tails took the wheel as Sonic got in the passenger seat and Knuckles sat in the back. Tails hotwired the vehicle and then the gang start to take off once again.

_Meanwhile, the Mothership 5:49pm..._

Shadow groaned and soon he was locked in chains bu his wrists and was kneeing down to the ground. Also he has a collar locked tight around him and the chains on the collar and was on the ground pulling Shadow to it. Shadow tried to struggle free but no avail. The chains were to strong for him to struggle free.

"Where am I..." Shadow whispered

Sooner or later, the doors start to burst open in front of Shadow and Shadow sees a fimiliar figure walking towards him with two black arm soldiers with her. It was a female black arms who's a mobian.

"You're a mobian but how?' Shadow asked

"So... You're the famous Shadow the Hedgehog who took down Black Doom and our army" the female corrected

"Yes and who the hell are you supposed to be bitch"

The female companion smacked Shadow across the face to shut him up.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that"

"Just who are you" Shadow asked

"Well... To let you know, I am the queen of the Black Arms"

"(_Shot his eyes wide open_) You're the queen and you must be married to..."

"Yes... Black Doom is my husband and my king and you killed him and my fallen soldiers. I am... Eva, Queen of the Black Arms and I am far more dangerous than Black Doom as I possessed great power"

"When I get out of these chains, you're going to be sorry"

"(_Start to smack Shadow on the face again_) I've doubt it, you'll rot here when it's the time to kill you"

Eva and her two Black Arm soldiers leave the room and Shadow was soon to be helpless.

Eva sat in her chair to the control room.

"Now we've got Shadow and we can now take over this damn Planet" Eva said

Moment after, Ashura, Mileena and Neyla arrived to the scene.

"You guys again, you guys are here to help me?" Eva asked

"Yes and we can help you. We know some people who can really help you to take control the world" Mileena responded

"Ok then... Spill it"


	12. Act 2 Scene 1: Black Bull

Chapter 12: Black Bull

The heroes drive through the ruins of Station Square. They headed off to the G.U.N HQ to meet up with their friends and family.

"I'm sure that Rouge is worried sick about me" Knuckles said looking out the window

"I know, I can get and I don't how Sonya is going to react if I tell her that Shadow has been captured by the Black Arms" Sonic responded

Sooner or later, a large object start to come to the spit and spit out purple fire which Tails uses a handbrake and drifted away the fire. Sonic and Knuckles got out the car and sees the Black Bull Black Arm floating above them.

"Damn a Black Bull, you got to be kidding me" Sonic said in annoyance

"Looks like we're going to have to bring that bad boy down huh" Knuckles corrected

"That's right"

Sonic start to home attack the Black Bull while Knuckle throw some large objects at it. Tails uses his iron suit and shoot out energy beams at but no avail. The Black Bull spit out later balls at Tails and Sonic start uses his Sonic wind against it.

As Knuckles was about to strike another hit until there were more Black Arms coming in the way.

"We got more company coming guys" Knuckles shouted

"I'll hold them off while you and Knuckles take down that creature" Tails responded

"I'm coming with you, Sonic you can take down that Black Bull"

Sonic start home attacking the Black Bull but there was no effect or anything while Tails and Knuckles fending off against the Black Arms. Sonic soon begin to think of a way to defeat the Black Bull but had a flashback.

_Flashback..._

_Shadow using his home attack at the eye of the Black Bull._

_End of Flashback..._

"That's it, the eye is it's weakness. If I can just get one chance to strike that ugly mug in the eye and I bet it will do the trick" Sonic said to himself

The Black Bull start to fire a purple fire ball at Sonic but Sonic was too quick to evade the attack and soon Tails and Knuckles see the attack and dodge it and the attack began to hit and kill the other Black Arms. Sonic took this chance and then start use his lightspeed attack and strike down the Black Bull straight to the eye and taking him down in defeat.

Sonic landed on his feet and soon to see the Black Bull was defeat in mere seconds died.

"Nice job Sonic" Tails complimented

"I still got it, it never gets old" Sonic responded happily

"Now how about we get to G.U.N HQ right now" Knuckles suggested

"Yeah..."

_Meanwhile, the unknown laboratory 6:32pm..._

A mad scientist was working on his latest invention and experiment. His name was Dr. Payne (_Spawnzilla014's OC Character_): a mad scientist wanting to destroy humanity and create it into chaos.

"At last, my experiment will be unstoppable. Valentine, come and bring my pliers" Dr. Payne commanded

A certain female with blue hair and wearing a nurse outfit. Her name was Valentine from **Skullgirls**.

"Here you go darling, pliers" Valentine said handling Dr. Payne the pliers

Dr. Payne was experimenting on his big experiment but suddenly, someone who came to the scene as it was the Black Arms themselves. Accompanied by Ashura, Mileena and Constable Neyla themselves.

"What's the meaning of this, what's going on?" Dr. Payne wondered in shock

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of them" Valentine stated getting to her fighting stance

"Hold on, we did not come here to fight you" Ashura announced

"Why's that?"

"Because he said so" a familiar voice exclaimed sincerely

Dr. Payne and Valentine turned their heads as they sees Eva walking in the scene.

"Who the hell are you?" Dr. Payne asked

"Dr. Payne, I am Eva and I'm the Queen of the Black Arms" Eva introduced

"The queen... My goodness, my apologies your royal highness, me and my apprentice did not mean to..."

"It's ok, I am here for your assistance. You and your apprentice seem to be a used to me"

"What is it that you want your highness?" Valentine asked

"Dr. Payne, is it true that you can bring people back to live with one of your experiments?"

"Yes... That is true" Dr. Payne responded

"Splendid, I want you to bring back this Hellspawn who was the named: Raizo from the Ozunu Ninja Clan. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes sure anything, it'll take time but please be patient"

"I'm a patient woman but if you fail me you will lose your life and same goes to your apprentice"

"Don't worry my queen, I'll bring him back and why do you need him back to life"

"Because... I got something planned for my prisoner"


	13. Act 2 Scene 2: Reunion

Chapter 13: Reunion

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles arrived at the G.U.N HQ and meeting with friends and family.

"Dad... Thank goodness you're ok" Leon said hugging his father

"I know, we had something to take care off" Sonic responded

"Knuckles, I'm glad that you're alright" Rouge exclaimed

"I know, how's my son Christian?" Knuckles asked

"He's fine you don't have to worry about that"

"Thank goodness"

"I'm glad you kids are alright" Tails said checking up on Miles and Shrine

"They're all ok Tails, you don't have to worry. Same goes to my son Matt" Chun-Li added

"Yeah I know"

Sooner or later, Sonya arrived and looking for Shadow.

"Hey, where's Shadow?" Sonya asked

"Sonya... *Sigh* Shadow's been captured by the Black Arms. They took him" Sonic answered

"What... How can this be?"

"I don't know"

"But why the Black Arms are here and I thought they were all dead?" Rouge asked

"We're not so sure but all I know that they have a new leader"

"A new leader, is it Black Doom again?" Sonya asked

"No worse than that, it's the Queen of the Black Arms"

"THE QUEEN!" Everyone said in shock

"Yeah I heard one of the Black Arms talk about the queen right after they kidnapped Shadow"

"Maybe they're here to have revenge against Shadow since he killed Black Doom, the other Black Arms and even destroying their Black Comet" Tails explained

"That could be the problem and we're going to do everything we can to stop them. We're in a middle of a huge war against them"

"Yes we are and we need to find a way to defeat the Black Arms and especially the queen" Knuckles agreed

"Indeed, the queen is far more dangerous than Black Doom" Eggman said joining in the picture

"How do you know that Eggman?" Tails asked

"I can tell, the queen is a lot more dangerous than her husband Black Doom and we need to act now before anything else happens"

"Agreed, where should we start and find out information to how can we defeat the queen of the Black Arms and win this war?" Sonic asked

"Well let's head over down to Spagonia, maybe Professor Pickle may know how to defeat the queen and stop the Black Arms" Tails suggested

"That's a great idea, we'll leave in a couple more minutes. Tails, Knuckles you guys are coming with me"

"I'm coming too" Silver said making his appearance

"Silver, you're here too"

"Yes and I'm going to help you guys out"

"Ok that'll do"

"Yes when do we leave?"

"In a few minutes, Tails can you get the Tornado ready?"

"Yes I can, I'll start right now" Tails responded leaving the room

"I sure hope Professor Pickle know how to defeat the Black Arms and including the queen"

"I sure hope so too Sonic, we all are..." Knuckles said putting his hand onto Sonic's shoulder


	14. Act 2 Scene 3: Answers

Chapter 14: Answers

_Spagonia 6:55pm…_

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver arrived to the city at Spagonia city and landed the Tornado perfectly.

"This place is beautiful so Sonic, Tails where is Professor Pickle's place at?" Knuckles asked

"Not far from here, It's only 4 miles away from us so let's get going" Sonic responded

And so the four Mobian heroes headed out to Professor Pickle's place. As minutes went by, Sonic and the gang arrived to their destination and Tails ring the door bell. They've waited patiently until the door start to open knowing it was Professor Pickle.

"Sonic and Tails it's nice to see you guys ago and are these your friends?" Professor Pickle asked

"Yes this is Knuckles and Silver" Sonic responded

"What are my manners, come on in"

Professor Pickle let the gang inside the place. The professor offered them some drinks.

"So what brings you guys here to see me?" professor Pickle asked

"Well… We want to know what can you tell us the Black Arms queen" Sonic responded

"Wait… Did you said the Black Arms queen?"

"Yes and she's here on earth terrorizing the people at Station Square and it's in ruins. Can you tell us about the queen?"

"It's not much to say really. Since she's the queen that means she's the wife of Black Doom"

"You're kidding right?"

"No… It's serious, what's far more worst is that she's more dangerous than Black Doom as we speak"

"My god… Looks like we're in a big war against the queen and the Black Arms" Knuckles said in shock

"Precisely, she's a lot more dangerous than ever"

"So um the question is… How do we stop and defeat the queen?" Silver asked

"My friend… There's no way to defeat the queen. Not even the Chaos Emeralds or anything that will stop and defeat the queen"

"There's got to be a way to defeat her, there's got to professor" Sonic snapped

"I'm sorry Sonic… There's no way to defeat the queen"

"Well we got the Chaos Emerald right?" Knuckles asked

"Yes it's in the G.U.N HQ where it's heavily guarded" Sonic responded

"How did you know?" Silver asked

"Shadow told me that it's locked away in the vault of G.U.N HQ, besides they don't know where the emeralds are?"

_Meanwhile, the graveyard 7:19pm…_

Dr. Payne and her assistant: Valentine accompanied by Ashura, Mileena and Neyla digging up in the grave and retrieving the dead body.

"This is it, the body of a dead Ozunu ninja" Dr. Payne announced

"Good now let's get it back to the queen and you can bring back that dead ozunu ninja back to life with one of your experiments" Ashura commanded

_Elsewhere, Spagonia 7:22pm…_

"There has to be a way to defeat the queen" Tails said looking through some books

"Yeah there's got to be a way, keep searching. There's bound to be some answers there" Sonic responded while Knuckles and Silver checking out some neat sculpters

_Later, the Black Arms mothership 7:24pm…_

"So… Did you bring the body?" Eva asked

"Yes we did, here it is" Ashura responded showing the dead body of a ozunu clan

"Good now start the process"

"Wait… My queen may I add onto something" Dr. Payne asked

"Yes so spill it"

"Well in order to bring back this ozunu clan, I'm going to need more power"

"Which is…"

"The seven chaos emeralds. That way I can use the power and bring back this dead ozunu clan"

"I've heard about these emeralds, my husband told me about them when he contacted me years back when he was taking over and destroying the planet but now I'm here to take over this planet and avenge my husband… Hmm, perhaps I'll find myself a new husband instead. Where are these emeralds?"

"My queen… They're at the G.U.N Headquarters" Neyla announced

"How did you know that?" Ashura asked

"I was spying on one of the G.U.N Agents and found out that they've hidden the emeralds in the vault"

"Then its settle, you all will bring the emeralds back here to me so ypu Dr. Payne can start the process" Eva commanded

"Yes your royal highness" Dr. Payne responded and nodding his head

"Good now Black Arms, get your team ready to head out to G.U.N Headquarters to retrieve those seven chaos emeralds"


	15. Act 2 Scene 4: Ambushed

Chapter 15: Ambushed

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver were looking through some books until they get a call from their communicator from Rouge.

"Rouge, what is it?" Sonic asked

"Sonic, you guys got to come back to the G.U.N HQ, the Black Arms are here destroying the place and we can use some assistance" Rouge responded

"Ok, we're on our way" Sonic

The others also hear people were screaming. They look outside and seeing the Black Arms were even attacking Spagonia out of nowhere and causing chaos. Sonic and the others got the professor into safety and then headed outside to fight off against the Black Arms getting everyone to safety.

The Black arms start to destroy cars, windows, doors and well everything. Sonic and the gang were not going down without a fight as they face off against the Black Arms.

In secretly, the queen of the Black Arms were watching them fight off her people and had a concerned look on her face.

"These boys sure know how to fight" The Black Arms guard complimented

"Indeed… But they will not ruin my plans and avenge my husband. It's just only a matter of time until things will turn into a complete disaster to the people at Station Square and the entire world" Eva responded looking down at the heroes fighting off the Black Arms

"Yes and my queen, the others have already arrived to the G.U.N HQ and fighting their way to the Chaos Emeralds"

"Splendid… Take us to the G.U.N HQ, it's time I get some exercise and work out my powers"

"Yes you royal highness"

_Back to Team Heroes…_

Sonic and the others got everyone to safety and face off against the Black Arms. They soon to arrived to Tails' Tornado.

"Tails, start the plan so we can get the hell out of here" Sonic commanded while homing attack one of the Black Arms

"Got it" Tails responded turning on the Tornado

Sonic. Knuckles and Silver finish off beating down the Black Arms and soon reunited with Tails at the Tornado and took off.

"Let's get back to the G.U.N HQ and help out the others" Sonic commanded

"Yes and I hope we're not too late" Silver hoped

_Meanwhile, the G.U.N HQ 7:43pm…_

The gang and the G.U.N Soldiers fought their very best to fend off the Black Arms while everyone is at safety. The Black Arms keep pushing back until they get the help off Ashura, Mileena, Neyla and Valentine. They helped the Black Arms push forward to their destination. Ashura and Valentine arrived to the vault while the others fight off the Black Arms with Mileena and Neyla helping them.

"This is it, Valentine can you hack in the security vault?" Ashura asked

"Sure Dr. Payne made this device just in case when I'm out on missions like this" Valentine responded seductively

Valentine took out her device from her E-Cup breasts and hack into the security to unlock the vault while Ashura kept on guard. Within few seconds, the vault start to open and the two also saw the Seven Chaos Emeralds right in front of them.

"There it is, the Seven Chaos Emeralds" Ashura said smirking

"Yeah now go on and get them so we can take them to the queen sweetie" Valentine responded crossing her arms

Just as Ashura was about to get the emeralds but suddenly, he was struck by a blue sonicwind coming from the blue blur hero.

"Not on my watch Ashura" Sonic scowled while Tails, Knuckles and Silver arrived to the scene

"Sonic… it's been a long while, it's been long since we fought against each other" Ashura responded

"Yeah it's been far too long"

"Wait Ashura you know Sonic?" Valentine asked

"That's right and now he's here, I can have my revenge here and now"

"Bring it Ashura" Sonic said running towards Ashura

Sonic and Ashura then engage into a showdown. Valentine shrug her shoulders and grabbing the emeralds but she was interrupted by Tails and the others.

"You're not leaving with those emeralds lady" Knuckles said in concerned

"Mmm… I always like strong man, are you single handsome?" Valentine asked

"Sorry, I'm a married man"

Valentine chuckled and throws some poisoned needles at Knuckles but Silver caught them using his psychokinesis and toss them back at Valentine but Valentine but dodge the needles and got to her stance.

'Come on big boy, I'm in the mood for some fun" Valentine taunted

Knuckles and Silver engage a fight with Valentine while Tails trying to close back the vault not letting Ashura and Valentine to get the emeralds.

Sonic and Ashura punch and kicking each other by every movement and motion but also blocking each other's attacks. Ashura took out a knife and cut Sonic to the chest and round house kicking him to the face. Sonic sees Ashura jump and attacking him with the knife but Sonic rolled away and spin dashed Ashura against the wall and beating the brakes out of Ashura but Ashura countered Sonic and head-butted Sonic to the face but hit him in the nose and making him bleed. Ashura deliver 4 severe punches against Sonic and tackles him down but Sonic home attack Ashura against the ground and throws him against the ground. Ashura spit out the blood coming from his mouth and smirked.

"What you smiling about?" Sonic asked bleeding from his mouth

"Nothing… You've gotten very strong and good from the last time I encountered you back at Green Hill Zone. It was tough and brutal battle between you and me boy" Ashura responded

"I've noticed but since you're here, I can finish what I've started and bring you to justice"

"I like to see you try…"

Sonic glared at Ashura and spin dashed Ashura against the wall but suddenly, breaks through the wall as they were inside the armory. Ashura kick flip Sonic and grabs him in the throat and head-butted Sonic 4 times and slams him to the ground. Ashura sees a pistol and takes it and loads it up and delivers a final blow to the blue blur hero but Sonic see it incoming and countered Ashura by kicking the gun off of Ashura's hand and home attack Ashura to the ground and deliver some severe punches against Ashura. Ashura screamed in agony and start to stab Sonic in the left forearm with his knife which causing Sonic to scream and backing away.

Ashura pulled out the sharp knives from his gloves and then start to stab them to Sonic in the chest and kicking Sonic against the wall making Sonic scream in agony and in pain. Ashura also deliver some multiple severe punches against Sonic in the face and start round house kick Sonic to the face causing the blue blur hero to collapsed to the ground. Sonic couched up blood and Ashura kicked Sonic to the stomach which making Sonic slide to the wall in pain. Ashura picks up the pistol and loads it up and walking over to Sonic.

"I always knew it was going to end this way Sonic the Hedgehog. I've always dreamed about this" Ashura said evilly chuckled

"*Couch* Whatever… You're not going to stop and defeat me Ashura" Sonic responded

"Ahahaha… Looks to me you're already bruised up beaten and bleeding aren't you. Time for me to kill you"

Ashura points his gun at Sonic and loads it up ready to pull the trigger.

"Any last words punk?" Ashura evilly asked

"F-Fuck you…" Sonic weakly responded

Ashura evilly smiled and just as he was about to pulled the trigger but suddenly, he was struck by a large high heel shoe kicking him straight to the wall unconscious. Sonic looked to his direction and sees Bayonetta who used her witch powers. She run over to Sonic and helps him up.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Bayonetta asked helping Sonic up

"I think so… Thanks for the save" Sonic responded

"You're welcome darling, we need to help out Tails and the others to close the vault"

"Agreed"

_To Knuckles and Silver…_

Knuckles deliver some multiple punches to Valentine but Valentine quickly dodging the punches and round house kick Knuckles away from him and soon she sees some random objects were throw towards her by Silver's power. Valentine flip and jump over the random objects and use his Major Surgery technique against Silver and got him to collapsed to the ground.

Valentine chuckled and sees Tails using and stopping the hackings and closing the vault but Valentine soon stopped Tails and kicking him to the ground and still got the vault open.

"Now that's taken care of, I can now get the emeralds" Valentine said chuckling

Valentine walks to the vault but was attack by Sonic's Sonicwind technique.

"Get away from those emeralds" Sonic commanded

"Great just what I needed" Valentine rolled her eyes and was annoyed

Valentine got to her fighting stance and was going to stike but it was put to a stop when they all see a black substance teleporting in the scene known as Eva: Queen of the Black Arms. The queen ascend3ed down to the ground and look over to Valentine.

"Valentine, stand down. Get the emeralds while I deal with this" Eva commanded

"Yes your royal highness" Valentine responded and got the emeralds

Sonic tried stopping Valentine from taking the emeralds but he was struck by Eva's Black Magic.

"Whoa… The queen is tough" Sonic said to himself

"Don't let my appearance and my innocence fool you. I am more powerful than my husband" Eva responded

"Is that so then try this"

Sonic spin dashed Eva but Eva slowed Sonic down and blast dark purple energy balls at Sonic which cause him to crashed through the wall unconscious. Bayonetta the scene and so did Tails, Knuckles and Silver who done nothing.

"Ok, no one hurts my crush and gets away with it" Bayonetta angrily said

Bayonetta uses her hair and summoning the demons. The demon then try to eat and kill Eva but Eva using a black shield and snapped the demon's neck killing him instantly. Eva then uses her magic whip and pulling Bayonetta close to her and blast her dark purple energy balls towards her and got bayonetta to hit herself to the ground in pain. Valtine grab all the emeralds and Ashura returned to the scene.

"My queen, we got the emeralds" Valentine announded

"Good now come you and Ashura, we have matters to attend to" Eva responded

Ashura and Vallentine regroup with Eva and Ashura uses one of the emeralds and they chaos control out the headquarters eaving the others beaten and failed to stop them in time.


	16. Act 2 Scene 5: In Lost

Chapter 7: Captured and New Friend

_The Hyperion Prison..._

The Hyperion troops and robots took Sly to the Hyperion prison. Sly was cuffed and taken to a special cell. The Hyperions pushed Sly to his cell and locked him away.

"Great... Just what I needed to be captured... Again not by the Crimson Raiders but the Hyperion" Sly said to himself in annoyance

Sly lean against the wall and slides to the ground sighing himself in boredom and looking around. He also hear footsteps and once Sly turn his head, he sees the leader of the Hyperion himself: Handsome Jack.

"Well well well... Well I'll be damned, if it isn't Sly Luther himself here in the Hyperion Prison. I told you I was going to get you" Jack said grinning

"Uh huh... Whatever, here I am in this special cell so what're you going to do. Kill me?" Sly asked in annoyance

"Maybe, maybe not of course. I watched you Sly from your echos and you got superior skills and style. I like that about you, I don't want to kill you. I want to offer you something"

"What do you mean offering me something"

"I want to over you anything that you'll have. Power, wealth, pride and also the woman of course"

"Sure since you're looking for the vault and you have the vault key right?"

"Yes that's true but I am here to offer you this. Join me... Be at my side, together we'll take over Pandora and we'll be like gods, kings of Pandora. We'll be unstoppable and no one will ever take us down or face us as long as we got each other. You can have anything you like and I will give it to you Sly Luther. Hell I'll let you destroy any Hyperion robots as much as you like to cool off your anger"

"That's an interesting offer you have their jack, interesting indeed. But can I asked you something"

"Sure what is it?"

"What are you planning to do when you find the vault and what is going to happen to you and Pandora anyway?"

"Well... I'll say I'll unleashed this monster called: the Warrior. He will destroy anything in it's path and will destroy Sanctuary too and crumble it to the ground"

"I see... Didn't you used to date Mad Moxxi?"

"Yes I did, her breasts feel soft like a pillow and she is so damn sexy. I wish she was here with me and she'll be the queen"

"Whatever... I don't know"

"Hey I'll give you until tomorrow to think about and tell me what's your answer but in the meantime make yourself at home since you'll be staying here with me hahahahahahahaha"

Jack left Sly alone and Sly look down to the ground thinking about jack's offer.

_Meanwhile, at Sanctuary..._

Roland, Lilith and Mordecai and the Vault Hunters were discussing about that plan and so other things but all of sudden, jack came on screen.

"Hey ladies and gentlemen, this is jack speaking" Jack said

"Jack... What the hell do you want" Roland asked

"Oh nothing Roland... You see I got one of your teammates"

"What do you mean" Mordecai asked

Jack didn't responded but instead, he showed the screen that Sly is being captured by jack himself. This made Maya very angry and then went off.

"YOU SON OF BITCH, WHERE IS SLY AND WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING HIM!" Maya yelled in anger

"Oh I'm not telling you Maya, Sly belongs to me now and I got him now since the last robot sent a beacon and letting me know Sly was still alive and so I took the chance to capture him and keep him to myself like a pet" Jack responded

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR I SWEAR I WILL FIND YOU AND PUT A BULLET STRAIGHT TO ASS"

"Language there missy, besides I'm not letting you all have Sly since I got him. Besides... I might as well make him suffer and kill him"

Seconds later, Jack then disappeared and Maya was already fed up and was angry. She rushed down stairs and began to take whatever she need and was prepare to leave until Axton and Gaige stopped her.

"Maya wait... Where are you going?" Axton responded

"Sly is out there and I need to find him and rescue him so get the hell out of my way" Maya responded angrily

"Maya think about this, we need to think about this one ok. We'll find Sly by working together, if you guy and find Sly then jack will captured you. Think about this ok" Gaige explained

Maya turned her head and think about what her friends were saying and so she took a deep breath and calm down.

"Yeah... You're right is just that I'm worried about Sly" Maya said calming herself down

"I'm worried about Sly too. We'll find Sly I promised, Sly can take care of himself. Besides he's been through this a lot so I'm pretty sure he'll be fine ok" Gaige responded cheering Maya up

"Yeah... But right now let's go and do some missions that way it'll cool me off"

"Yeah..."

_Back at the Hyperion prison..._

Sly laid on the bunk and look stare at the ceiling having his hands behind his head and kept himself quiet. Suddenly, he heard foorsteps and see a 18 year old boy who was white and wearing the hyperion outfit.

"You must be Sly Luther right?" the boy asked

"Yes I am exactly, do I know you?" Sly asked

"No you don't but my name is Conroy, **Conroy Jenkins** at your service" Conroy introduced

"Pleasure to meet you Conroy, so let me guess jack sent you here to interrogate me?"

"No... I wanted to meet you and I'm a fan of your um... You skills and everything"

"What... Really, you don't fear me?"

"No... I always thought you were cool and here I am meeting you. Sly I want to be your friend"

"Wow really... That's cool, I never had someone who never fear me but also think I'm cool"

"Yeah I'm maybe a weird guy who knows about technology and create gadgets and inventions too"

"Wow you do that"

"Yeah"

"So do I, looks like we got something in common"

"Yeah we do so um... Do you make your own guns?"

"Yes I do and I also customized and upgrade my sword too"

"Cool that's awesome and you see me here working for Hyperion. Oh and by the way, the Hyperion is coming and I am not allow to be here so um... Talk to you soon right?"

"Yes"

Conroy left before he was caught and the Hyperion bots freed Sly and took him to a Hyperion lab. They then put Sly in the chair and tying him up. Sly then sees a green emerald wonder what they're going to do.

"Um... Do you mind telling me what you guys are doing to me?' Sly asked

"Jack ordered us to give you something that may help Jack to take over Pandora and we're experimenting you" the Hyperion robot responded

"Wait... You guys are going to kill me?"

"No... Making you into a weapon for Jack"

"Oh crud"

With that, the machine start to power up and the ray then start to charge up and Sly struggle to free himself but the bray blasted to Sly and Sly start to scream in pain as the ray was hurting Sly very much and Sly couldn't take much of the pain and struggling free. Conroy watched how it was hurting Sly so much. Conroy wanted to help Sly but he couldn't and just watch in horror. After the experimenting, Sly start to pant and groaned in pain.

"Looks like it's done, now time to see the results"

The Hyperion scientists check the results for Sly but turns out it was useless and there was nothing happening to Sly.

"Looks like this emerald is a dud. Anyway, take Sly back to his cell"

The Hyperion troops took and drag Sly back to his cell and Conroy watched and witnessed what was Hyperion's actions and plans.

"That's it, I am done with Hyperion. I'm going to free Sly tonight" Conroy said in concerned

_Meanwhile, in Sanctuary..._

The vault hunters and the others were in the HQ discussing what's there next object until there was a message that came from Jack.

"Hey look... jack here gave us a message" Mordecai shouted

"What is it?" Lilith asked

"Only one way to find out" Roland responded

Roland pressed the button and checking out a message knowing it's a video and the press play. They all watched in horror when the Hyperions blasted Sly with the ray and hurting him badly. Maya watched in horror and was now furious more than ever.

"They did not hurt my Sly like that, I am so going to kill Jack" Maya angrily said

"What they're going to do with Sly?" Axton asked

"I do not know but we need to find Sly and fast jack kill or hurt Sly some more" Roland commanded

_Later, that night the Hyperion Prison..._

Sly opened his eyes and was still in pain. Sly then hold his chest knowing something bad was hurting him so much.

"Damn... My chest still hurts" Sly said to himself

Sly slowly prompt himself up to his feet and walk it off and try to keep himself in shape. Then all of sudden, cell shield then turned off and making Sly in shock. Sly exits his cell and heard the alarm that the prisoner was escaping.

"I guess that's my cue to escape" Sly said took off running

Sly kept running and avoid attention. He stayed hiding in the shadows. When Sly was running he was soon caught by the Hyperion bots themselves. Sly hold out his hands and suddenly, he hands start to blast some green arrows that destroyed the Hyperion robots in 10 seconds.

"What the..." Sly said in shock

Sly look at his hands and seeing his hands was glowing his green flames.

"OK I don't know what the heck is going on but I like it" Sly said grinning

The Hyperion robots came towards Sly and Sly had a smirked on his face and so he uses his newfound power and firing multiple green arrows that kill and destroy the Hyperion bots.

"Ok I just got a big upgrade and I'm digging this" Sly said laughing

Sly made his way to the lab and seen his results. The green emerald had increase his speed, agility, strength, charisma, stamina, attributes and moves also.

"Whoa... That ray hooked me up with that power" Sly said

Sly noticed there was a green emerald and so he took with him since it's not glowing anymore. Sly then take a pistol and headed over to the armory and grabbing his gear and sword. Sly also noticed someone who was behind him and turned around to attack but it was Conroy Jenkins himself.

"Hey Sly" Conroy greeted

"Hey yourself what's going on and who freed me?" Sly asked

"It was me, I knew I need to get you out of here and I want to come with you"

"Really, but what about"

"Forget Jack and the Hyperion, I am done. Besides I freed you and I want to come with you to Sanctuary. Sounds like they can use some assistance"

"Yeah and ok, can you shoot a gun"

"Yeah I've been training but yeah I can shoot a gun"

"Good here (_Tosses a pistol to Conroy_) Let's get ourselves out of here and do you guys have any vehicles stashed here?"

"Yeah at the transportation deck"

"Then that's where we're going to go. Let's go"

And so Sly and Conroy leave and fighting off the Hyperions and making their escape. The soon reached the transportation deck and seen a car up ahead. They dead straight to it and Conroy got the wheel and starting it up. There were more Hyperion troops coming to them and so was the robots. Sly hold them off as he then throw green spiral blades at them and killing them instantly.

"Whoa... I can get used to these powers" Sly said grinning

"Sly, the car is ready hop on" Conroy announced

Sly nodded his head and got inside the vehicle and so they then drove off and made their escape from the Hyperion prison.

"Ok Conroy, can you tell me where am I anyway?" Sly asked

"You're at the Highlands of course. The Hyperions took you here to experiment you and they gave the powers from that emerald known as the chaos emerald" Conroy explained

"What really"

"Yes you have chaos energy now Sly and you're much stronger than ever"

"I've noticed it. It increase everything in me"

"Yes of course, I looked into my results and took the emerald with me"

"But yeah you have chaos energy now Sly and you're a lot stronger than ever. Besides, those powers will help you defeat Jack and save Pandora"

"It sure will and thanks Conroy for helping me and everything. Turns out it's going to be one beautiful friendship"

"You think so"

"Yeah you're cool with me so is there a town or a village we can all crash at for the night"

"Yeah it's 10 miles away"

"I see but why don't we camp out here for the night. I do happen to have a second sleeping bag with me"

"Cool"

"Yeah and tomorrow let's head to the town and we'll contacted my friends at Sanctuary and help us get to Sanctuary your new home"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome and oh do you have echo with you?"

"No I do not sorry"

"It's ok"

"Oh by the way Conroy"

"Yeah..."

"You did great by shooting the pistol"

"Thanks a lot Sly

"No problem"

_Meanwhile, at Sanctuary..._

Everyone was asleep for the night but accept for Maya. She was worried about Sly and kept thinking about him. Maya sat up on her bed and sighed to her beloved. Maya exits out the HQ quietly and look out to the sky.

"Sly... Wherever you are, please be alright. I miss you" Maya whispered

**Seventh chapter has finally finished. Now that Sly is out free with his new friend: Conroy Jenkins my new OC Character away from the Hyperion Prison. How will Sly and Conroy get back to Sanctuary now. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	17. Act 2 Scene 6: Resurrection

Chapter 17: Resurrection

_The Black Arms mothership, 7:22am…_

Dr. Payne stayed up all night fixing and adjusting his machine and placing the seven Chaos Emeralds in. After he made some few more adjustments and finally he was finished. His assistant: Valentine who already went to sleep since 12:00am at midnight.

"At last… I finally finished my machine and now it is done" Dr. Payne said evilly

Moments later, there was a knock on the door. The doctor head to the door and knowing the queen was standing in front of Dr. Payne.

"Your royal highness… What a pleasant surprise" Dr. Payne said in surprise

"Good morning to you too Dr. Payne, is the machine ready?" Eva asked

"Yes my queen, it is done. I stayed up all night adjusting and completing my work"

"Very good, now go on and rest doctor. The morning is still young so go one and get yourself some sleep"

"Yes my queen"

_Meanwhile the G.U.N HQ 8:21am…_

The gang start packing up the things they will need for their journey and mission. Bayonetta also volunteered to tag along with Sonic and the gang and so did Dante.

Sonic packed up his things and was prepared until Bayonettaappeared.

"Morning Sonic" Bayonetta greeted

"Hey, morning to you too" Sonic responded

"Sonic… About last night"

"I know… We was caught up in the moment that's all, it was a passionate kiss as all but we were caught up in the moment. That's all"

"I know and Sonic, I felt something between us"

"Here we go again, Bayonetta. I'm going to be honest with you. I understand you really love me but I'm not ready to be in a relationship. My main focus is raising my son and make a better future for him. I um… Hope you understand"

"I do… Perfectly, You're a good parent and a proud one too"

"Thanks Bayonetta now come on, let's go meet up with the others"

Sonic and Bayonetta left and go meet up with Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Dante and Sonya.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Sonic asked

They nodded their heads in response until someone volunteered to join.

"I'm coming with you guys to this mission too" Tim said appearing in front of them

"Um… Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Knuckles asked

"Names Tim, Tim Hughes and I'm a Tiger. I can be some assistance to your mission"

"We've got a lot of people here so no"

"Seriously I can help you guys throughout your mission. I'm a former of the team called: Redeemers and we help keep the world save"

"We'll pass, we got it under control"

Sonic, please take Tim along with you guys throughout your journey and mission" Rouge requested

"Ok I guess we'll take you with us do this mission"

Tim Hughes nodded in response and got his stuff ready. Eggman had already got everything all settle.

"Yo Eggman, don't tell me we're riding on a Pelican just like in Halo" Sonic asked

"Yes and it's a G.U.N Pelican of course. Also I will be assisting you guys on this mission" Eggman responded

"Ok then, let's set course to Sandopolis guys"

_Elsewhere, the Black Arms Mothership 9:04am…_

The gang regroup into a laboratory and so was the queen herself who joined to examined the experiment. Dr. Payne and Valentine got everything settle and checking up some few minor adjustments but turns out everything is 100% ok.

"Now we're all here now let's get this show on the road" Mileena requested

"Me and Valentine got everything all settle and we're ready to start the process. As you all may know the dead body of this Ozunu clan ninja is inside the machine and the seven emeralds are being placed inside the machine to help process the experiment" Dr. Payne announced

"Interesting doctor… Now please start the process" Eva requested calmly while having her arms crossed and holding her chin with her right hand

"Yes your royal highness. Valentine would you please turn on the machine to begin the process?"

"With pleasure sweetie" Valentine sexily responded

Valtine pressed the button and Dr. Payne begin to start his process and getting his calculations and the machine in order. The machine start to power up and begin to process the experiment. The emeralds start to sparkle up and powering the machine and the machine start to process the dead body in secret the light start to turn green and the gang inside the room wondering what was going on but suddenly things start to heat up as the machine then start to have minor difficulties and the whole room start to turn green and everything start to blind.

Dr. Payne continue on with the experimenting as the machine then start to make some wild noises and things did not go so well. Dr. Payne quickly try his best to make the experiment go perfectly and all of sudden, there was some explosion which causing the machine to break and the entire room was cover in smoke.

Seconds later, everyone looked around and Dr. Payne tried to find out what was going but all of sudden, someone start to exit out the machine and Dr. Payne knew the experiment had already would and into a success.

"It work… it finally work. It is finish. Queen Eva of the Black Arms I am here to present to you… **Raizo the Ozunu** Ninja fighter who is now the **Hellspawn**" Dr. Payne introduced happily

"Where… Where am I… Is this hell?" Raizo asked

"No my dear boy… You're at a Black Arms ship"

"Black Arms… You guys revived me?"

"That's right with a little help of course"

"You must be Raizo aren't you?" Ea asked

"Yes who are you lady?"

"Watch your tone boy, I am the queen of the Black Arms and my name is Eva"

"The queen… My apologies I didn't mean to"

"Save it… Now bow down to the queen"

Raizo nodded and bowed down to the queen"

"Good now for now on you serve me and I will grant you your wish"

"My wish… I wish for my wife: Lily to be brought back to life here with me"

"Your wish is granted but you will need to earn it while serving me"

"Yes your royal highness"

"Good, Ashura, Neyla and Mileena. Get Raizo here acquainted and give him some clothes or armor to wear. I have plans to attend to"

"Yes your royal highness" Ashura, Mileena and Constable Neyla responded with respect


	18. Act 2 Scene 7: Sandopolis

Chapter 18: Sandopolis

_Sandopolis Egypt 9:26am…_

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Bayonetta, Dante, Sonya Blade and Tim Hughes were riding in the G.U.N Pelican like the Halo series while Eggman taking the wheel and driving them to Sandopolis in Egypt.

Sonic had on black sleeveless shirt, blue camo cargo pants, black sleeveless gloves with his blue logo signs onto it and also wearing the black extreme gear shoes. Tails had on green t-shirt, brown pants , goggles and wearing his original shoes. Knuckles got on a black tank top, brown cargo pants and also wore his original shoes. Silver got on a blue t-shirt and black cargo pants. Sonya got on her Special Ops outfit worn from Mortal Kombat 2010. Bayonetta still wore her usual outfit and Tim got on his black shirt, black pants and black combat boots. Also he had a gun holster on his right leg.

Knuckles look to Tim and sees his dog tags.

"What does your tags say?" Knuckles asked

"Red Fangs of course" Tim responded

"I see…"

"So why are you helping us?" Silver asked

"Thought you guys might need some help throughout your mission"

"Oh"

"Yo Eggman, how long are we're going to get there?" Sonic asked

"Couple more minutes guys, we'll get there in no time" Eggman responded

Sonic sat back and start to relax and was ready for action, any action. Bayonetta sat next to Sonic had a smile on her face which Sonic begin to noticed her smile.

"What're you smiling about?" Sonic asked

"Nothing I like your outfit, it looks good on you" Bayonetta responded with a smiling

"Thanks and you're still looking beautiful with that outfit, also the guns attached to your high heel shoes"

"Aren't you a gentlemen darling?"

"Why thank you, listen Bayonetta I want to say I'm sorry for ruining your moment when you kissed me"

"It's ok, I went on too fast and I'm the one who should be apologizing"

"I forgive you Bayonetta besides, I don't know what to do next after we won the world. Tell me, how was it to look after a child that you regret doing but instead you grew attached to it"

"It's because I was selfish and didn't have a great heart but that day… it totally changed me and became a better woman. I wasn't ready to have a family yet but you moved on and married Juri"

"I know… I started a new life since you died and I moved on and forgetting the past Bayonetta but in other words, we've been living good all of sudden"

"That's true and when this is over. Sonic, do you mind if we could… You know… Go out for dinner"

"Yeah… That'll be good, dinner's good"

Bayonetta smiled and start planting a kiss on Sonic's cheek and smiled.

"You still giving me kisses I see" Sonic stated

"What can I say, I do miss sharing some kisses with you and spending time with you" Bayonetta responded

"Yeah you're right"

While Sonic and Bayonetta were talking, Tim eyed on Bayonetta and noticed how beautiful and sexy she was.

"Hey do you think Bayonetta will have interest in me?" Tim whispered

"In your dreams, she's in love with Sonic" Knuckles responded having his arms crossed

"Hey Sonya, are you ok?" Tails asked

"Yes I am I'm just worried about Shadow. Being captured by the queen of the Black Arms and being held hostage. I sure hope nothing happens to him" Sonya responded

"Don't worry, Shadow will be fine and ok. He's a strong guy and he can take care of himself. Besides, Shadow can still hold his ground you just got have hope for him"

"You're right Tails but I'm still worried about my husband"

"It's ok to be worried but you got to have hope for Shadow. It will make him stronger and makes you stronger"

"You're right Tails, thank you"

"You're welcome, Sonic taught me about hope and keeping the faith"

"He taught you well"

Tails smiled to Sonya's words and the gang arrived at Sandopolis in Egypt. The gang exit out the pelican and meeting with the Other G.U.N crew. Once they arrive, they sees a certain Lombax and his robot companion which Sonic recognize so well.

"Ratchet, Clank is that you" Sonic called

Ratchet turned his head and sees Sonic and the gang approaching ahead.

"Sonic it's good to see you. Even Tails and Knuckles" Ratchet greeted

"It is good to see you too" Tails responded

"What are you guys doing here?" Knuckles asked

"Nothing just arrived here a few minutes ago. What about you guys?" Clank asked

"Well me and the gang are searching for an artifact to defeat the queen of the Black Arms and save the world" Sonic answered

"Is that so, hey who are these three new guys?" Ratchet asked

"Oh this is Bayonetta, Silver and Tim Hughes"

""Oh ok pleasure to meet you guys"

"So are you and Clank here on a mission here?" Silver asked

"Guess you can say that, me and Clank here searching through some pyramids. Maybe giving us a clue on how to beat the Black Arms and the queen since you mentioned it"

"Perhaps we all teamed up, that way we can make the job easy and work together" Sonic suggested

"Sounds good to me"

"Oh by the way me and Ratchet meet someone and I think you guys should meet"

"Really who?" Dante asked

Seconds after, the suspect arrived in the nick of time. He was a black and white wolf carrying a katana sword on his back.

"Guys me and Ratchet would you all to meet…"

"Flame, Flame the Wolf" Flame greeted

"Flame… Wait that name just reminded me" Knuckles stated

"I know, Flame the Hedgehog. The one with the Hedgehogs of Darkness" Sonic responded

"Is something wrong?" Ratchet asked

"Huh… No it's just that name reminded all of us someone we know but he's gone now"

"Oh"

"Pleasure to meet you all" Flame greeted

"Yeah… You too" Sonic responded

"Ok enough with the introductions, we got a mission to go to right?" Dante said getting everyone on track

"Yeah I believe we do, now let's get going shall we"

_Meanwhile, the Mothership 9:43am…_

Shadow was awfully quiet and not saying a word. He also hear the door open knowing it was the queen herself making her appearance.

"Hello Shadow, have you been getting some sleep lately?" Eva asked looking directly at Shadow

"Piss off" Shadow scowled

"(_Smacks Shadow on the face_) Is that how you respond to the queen?"

"…No"

"Good and I have someone for you to meet or should I say… Meet again"

"What do you mean"

"You mean you don't remember… You spared his life until someone killed him by shooting the gun start to the head which killed him instantly"

"What're you talking about"

Without any words, the black figure appeared out of nowhere and Shadow had his eyes wide open in total shock.

"No… It can't be… Raizo is that you?" Shadow asked in complete shock

"Of course Shadow, it's been far too long" Raizo responded

"You're still the hellspawn. Who brought you back, was it Eva here?"

"No Shadow, I had help bringing Raizo here back from hell and now he serves me as well too" Eva explained

"That's right and I will see my beloved wife once again when we find your friends and kill them" Raizo added

Seconds after, the Black Arm guard appeared in the room.

"My queen, we find Sonic and the others and they're at Egypt" the Black Arms guard stated

"Excellent, Raizo get the team ready and go kill Sonic and his friends. I do not want them to foil my plans for vengeance and taking over earth" Eva commanded

"Yes your royal highness" Raizo responded

"If you ever arm my friends I will…" Shadow threatened

"Save it Shadow, you took the person I loved from me and no I'll take your friends away and burn them into dust: Eva scowled leaving the room


	19. Act 2 Scene 8: The Return

Chapter 19: The Return

The gang were riding black jeeps throughout the sands to get to the pyramids. Sonic was riding with Tails, Knuckles and Silver. Eggman rode with Ratchet, Clank and Flame and Bayonetta rode with Dante, Tim Hughes and Sonya Blade. They were riding on three separate jeeps to their destination as Tails took the wheel, Eggman and Sonya did also.

Bayonetta waited patiently and seeing Sonic talking to Tails while riding their vehicle. Sonya start to notice.

"Thinking about Sonic aren't you?" Sonya asked

"Huh… You can say that" Bayonetta responded

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do. I've never really fall in love with somebody that caught my heart for a long time before"

"What happen between you and Sonic since you guys have a complicated relationship?"

"Well… It's a long story, we're just different from each other that's why"

"I see…"

"Now about you and Shadow. What made you guys to get married since Shadow was already married to Maya Sunee?"

"Well… We used to be a couple before that until we broke up and didn't want to ruin our great friendship. As things went smooth to our friendship, we start to have feelings to each other again and take another shot to be in love once again and now we're married and living happily together. I love Shadow with all of my heart and he makes me smile and happy every single day ever since we got married"

"That's fascinating, I hope me and Sonic can patch things up and be together agin"

"Who knows until you find out Bayonetta. Give Sonic some time, he's been through a lot ever since Juri died"

"I know and I know he still love Juri"

"I can tell but give him some time, he'll come up"

"Yeah you're right"

While the gang riding to their destination but suddenly, there was some green beam balls blasting to them and they stop their vehicles. The gang exit their vehicle until they witnessed a black figure with a red cape. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were shock to see what was in front of them now.

"No it can't be… Raizo is that you" Sonic asked

"That's right guys… Miss me" Raizo responded

Raizo start firing big machine guns at the gang when they start to take cover behind the jeeps. Spawn begin shooting some necroplasmic beams at the jeeps which begin to explode. Sonic took the chance to strike once again and gave Spawn a good hit straight to the chest and Sonic pinned down Raizo.

"Why did you come back, who brought you back to life?" Sonic asked

"Dr. Payne of course and since I serve the queen, I will have my reward. I do remember that you didn't save me when Razor killed me in the head" Raizo responded

"So you want revenge?"

"In the flesh, besides I want my revenge on you anyway"

Raizo pushed Sonic away from him and got back on his feet. Tails begin to ask:

"Where have the queen taken Shadow?" Tails asked

"Oh the queen is keeping him occupied. Here see for yourself" Raizo responded

Raizo activate a portal which showing Shadow in chains to his arms and he's on his knees and also a collar locked to his neck which he cannot escape. This made Sonya got upset about all of this.

"WHERE HAVE YOU KEEPING MY HUSBAND!" Sonya yelled in anger

"Not telling you but she is planning to kill Shadow and have her revenge and also take over the world and make you all her slaves" Raizo explained

"If you harm one hand to my husband I will…"

"You'll do what, you all can't defeat me and since I'm back and I'm stronger than ever. I can get to kill you guys but I'm only here to kill Sonic"

With that being said, Spawn uses his speed and start to take down Tails, Knuckles and Sonya. Tim Hughes start to pull out his desert eagle gun from his gun holster and take shots but Spawn quickly evade every bullets and quickly approach Tim and Tim start to use his fighting style but Spawn countered Tim and kick him in the balls and slam him down to the ground.

Flame took out his sword and uses it's power and start swinging it but Spawn was immune to the power and snatched the sword and start round house kick Flame straight to the face. Spawn sees Eggman and start to use his chains around Eggman and spins him around before slamming him down to the ground.

Silver use his psychokenisis and lifting up nearby objects but Spawn wrapped Silver with chains from his body and pulls him closer and deliver and severe punch across to the face send Silver flying to the ground and hitting himself. Ratchet pulls out a plasmic gun and shooting electric shots at Spawn but Spawn quickly evade them and quickly approach Ratchet and beat him down, grab his legs and start to swing around and threw him to the jeep which hit Ratchet with hit to cause major pain.

Dante jump up and slash his sword to Spawn but Spawn dodged it, head-butted Dante and punched him away from Spawn sending flying 3 feet from Spawn. Bayonetta shoot her guns at Spawn but Spawn turned around and charge at Bayonetta and knee kick her in the face a few times and slam her down to the ground and kicking her in the stomach brutally which made Bayonetta start screaming in pain. Sonya run up to Spawn but Spawn quickly grab Sonya by the neck and choking her to death.

"So you're Shadow's wife I see huh… Well I bet it'll make Shadow more angry when I kill is slutty wife Sonya Hedgehog" Raizo/Spawn evilly grinned

Sonya struggle to be free from Raizo's grip but it was too much for it. Spawn suddenly was struck by Sonic's home attack ability which cause Spawn to let go of Sonya and Sonya start to breathe softly and Tails helping Sonya.

Sonic got Spawn on the ground as they were ground on the sand and they reach to the rock and Sonic hit Spawn with his home attack ability. Spawn countered Sonic's punch and slam him against the rock to his head and Sonic elbowed Spawn and use his Sonic Wind technique which got Spawn away from Sonic.

Sonic took out a sword and got to his stance. Spawn formed his bloody red cape into his agony axe and got to his stance as well too.

"So you're using a sword to I see.. Is the last time you used it when you was in some kind of magic book" Spawn asked which made Sonic in shock

"Wait how did you…"

"I know everything about you; I watched, searched you, track you and examined you. Also you have a son named Leon right"

"You leave my son out of this"

"Please… Once I get rid of you, I'll be coming for your son and give him a painless death"

This made Sonic got outrage and then start spin dashing Spawn out of the scene and they were sent to a nearby tombs. Sonic deliver multiple punches against Spawn but Spawn countered Sonic and knee kick Sonic to the stomach and swinging his axe gave Sonic a cut on his chest and gave a little cut on his shirt. Spawn deliver ultimate punches with his brutal against Sonic and deliver a hard punch against Sonic straight to the face and sending Sonic flying to the wall. Spawn quickly approach Sonic and rapidly punching against the wall which giving major crack against the wall.

Spawn grinning evilly punching multiple times with brutal force and finally giving one final severe punch against the blue blur hero and the wall start to break through and Sonic collapsed on the ground. Sonic tried to crawl slowly and Spawn cracked his neck and grab Sonic's legs and swing him around and threw him against the was brutally.

Sonic was too weak to fight back and try to escape but Spawn threw Sonic out of the tomb and Sonic hit himself against the poll and hitting himself to the ground. Spawn arrived and landed on his feet.

"You know it's going to end this way" Spawn evilly stated

"(_Spits out blood from his mouth_) I am not going to die like this, I'm going to keep fighting" Sonic responded angrily

"Ahaha you think it looks to me you're weak and pathetic to fight me back. I grow tired with this, it's time I end this"

Spawn picks up Sonic by his shirt and pull him closer and just as Spawn was about to deliver Sonic a final blow to kill Sonic for good but suddenly, a large demon creature appeared out of nowhere and bit Spawn making him let go of Sonic as Sonic collapsed to the ground weak. The demon then start trying to bite Spawn but Spawn opened the mouth and slammed the big demon creature down to the ground snapping it's neck which disappeared.

Spawn turned around and he was struck by a kick which coming Bayonetta who arrived and start shooting her gun attacked to her shoe and round house kick Spawn away from her. Bayonetta had an angry expression on her face and got to her stance.

"Don't you DARE put your hands on Sonic ever again" Bayonetta angrily commanded

"Ah Bayonetta… it's so good to see you here, still wanting Sonic back since you used him for sex and no love" Spawn responded

"Shut up Raizo…"

"It's true ain't it, you just to get in Sonic's pants and make love to him isn't it"

"Shut up"

"Tell me the truth, do you really love or you just want to be a slutty witch to make Sonic to fall in love with you"

"SHUT UP!"

Bayonetta firing her guns at Raizo/Spawn but Spawn quickly evade the bullets and pinned her against the wall.

"Tell me Bayonetta do you really love Sonic here since you left him that you sacrificed yourself and left him to move on and have a life without you and even have a child with his fallen wife. You don't like children because you're a witch and a heartless woman. You don't love Sonic, you just love Sonic's meat" Raizo taunted

"SHUT UP I DO LOVE SONIC OK!" Bayonetta blurted

"The witch has feelings for the blue blur punk. I knew it and everyone knows it now since you're the one that created Juri a clone to be back in Sonic's life and you were working for Ashura the hedgehog himself"

Bayonetta turned her head not looking at Raizo, Raizo look at Sonic who was shock to hear all of this. Raizo smiled and decide to leave of the scene decided not to kill Sonic but in time he will.

Bayonetta looked at Sonic who was in absolute shock.

"Bayonetta.. Is this true, you made Bayonetta a clone and was working for Ashura the Hedgehog this whole time" Sonic asked in surprised

"Sonic… I" Bayonetta stuttered

"Answer my question"

"Sonic please let me"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Bayonetta frown down a look back at Sonic.

"Yes… Yes I did and I was working for Ashura and I was the spy. I even watched you and Shadow fought off against Deathstroke and Skulker" Bayonetta finally responded

"How could you… How could you do this to me?" Sonic asked

"Sonic please let me explain"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to talk to you or be near you ever again"

"Sonic wait…"

Sonic sped off running out of the scene. Bayonetta look back and see the others who witnessed everything.

"Bayonetta… You hurt Sonic like that. How could you" Knuckles asked

"Guys please let me explain"

"We don't want to hear you out since you betrayed Sonic like that but betrayed his heart"

"Guys let's just listened to Bayonetta. At least she can tell us about all of this so please explain" Tails requested

"Thank you Tails and I wished Sonic was here to listen to this"

"We'll tell him but right now please tell us about everything" Silver requested

Bayonetta nodded her head and begin explaining how it started.

_Meanwhile, in town11:23pm…_

Sonic walk through the town clearing his head and not going back to meet with the others. Sonic was heartbroken, hurt and devastated. Sonic just wanted to be alone for a while to clear his mind.

Sonic took a deep breath and continue walking. Sonic sees a bar nearby and so he head inside the bar and some men were drinking or socializing and also he sees some female were belly dancing. Sonic walk over to the bar counter and took a seat on a stool.

"Hi one drink please" Sonic requested sadly

The bartender served Sonic a glass of beer and slides it down to Sonic. Sonic sips it down and start to sigh. Seconds after, he gets another drink which caught his attention.

"I didn't order this" Sonic corrected

"Yeah but he did"

Sonic turned his head and sees a Viper snake looking right at him and he approach to Sonic.

"What's up blue"

"Who're you supposed to be?"

"Bazil the Snake. I got something that ight interests you"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing but I got something you might like an artifact maybe"

"An artifact you say?"

"That's right blue come on and I'll show you"

"Well… Alright, let's go"

Sonic followed Bazil the Viper out of the bar and heads to a quiet place. Sonic look around and grew suspicious.

"Ok what is going on here" Sonic asked in curiosity

Sonic soon was struck by Bazil slither attack and know him out cold.

"Hahahaha… Who we're going to like this Blue Blur hedgehog and kill him silently with a nice ppoison touch to it. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa" Bazil evilly said as the gang took Sonic away out of sight

_Elsewhere…_

The gang look for Sonic around the town but there was no sign of Sonic or a trace to him anywhere. Bayonetta tried calling Sonic and so did Tails but there was no answer.

"I wonder where Sonic is?" Tails asked

"Don't worry we'll find him soon enough now let's keep looking" Silver responded and everyone nodded their heads


	20. Act 2 Scene 9: Bazil and the Gang

Chapter 20: Bazil and the Gang

_Somewhere in Sandopolis 1:22pm…_

Sonic open his eyes and start groaning. He soon realize that he's being tied in chains around his body and struggle to get free from the chains.

"Looks who's finally awake"

Sonic looked around and sees Bazil appearing out of nowhere from the shadows.

"Looks like you're awake at last Sonic" Bazil said grinning

"Where have you taking me?" Sonic asked

"Somewhere that no one will ever find you. You won't be escaping her and you're here for the big meal and out big pet looks very hungry for delicious meat like you. You'll be its next meal"

"Over my dead body"

"Ahahahaha… You look so delicious and tastier than ever. Anyway I'll let you get some rest and leave you here until it's time for our pet to be very hungry"

"When I get out of here you'll be sorry you kidnapped me"

"Ahahaha I doubt it hahahahahahahahahahahaha"

Bazil left the room leaving Sonic behind all alone.

_Meanwhile, in town 1:30pm…_

The gang searched for Sonic but there was still no sign of him. They start to get worried and so was Bayonetta since she felt sorry for what she did and how bad she hurt Sonic to the soul of his heart.

"We looked everywhere, there's no sign of Sonic" Knuckles exclaimed

"Yeah where could he be anyway, this isn't like him" Ratchet added

"Mmm… he's probably looking for the artifact. That's my guess" Tails responded thinking

"So let's go see and find him to find that artifact" Knuckles suggested

_Elsewhere in Sadnopolis 1:45pm…_

The gang all gathered up for the big meal for their big pet. The two members arrived the room and dragging Sonic to the big coliseum and throws him inside the arena. Bazil smirked evilly as sat on a throne chair smirking as the gang cheered.

"Settle down everyone, we're here because of that blue hedgehog named: Sonic the Hedgehog here is the meal of our great pet here. Wither than that, it'll be a great meal for it" Bazil announced

Bazil signal to unlock the gates and Sonic watched as a large object start to move but turns out it was a giant black basilisk. Moving smoothly towards Sonic.

"Oh shit" Sonic said in total shock

The basilisk look directly at Sonic slithering and all of sudden it tried to attack but all of sudden Sonic broke free from the chains using his spin dash and zoomed away. Bazil was shock to see this but just smirked.

"This should be interesting, let's let the games begin" Bazil announced as his gang cheered in joy

Sonic dodged the basilisk looking for something to use. Sonic then sees a sword up ahead and tries to go get but the basilisk attack Sonic and Sonic sent flying away to the ground. Sonic got back on his feet and rubbing his shoulder to get himself together. Sonic uses his spin dash and hit the basilisk to the face and ascending down and grabbing the sword from the ground.

The basilisk look down at Sonic and attack once again but Sonic swing his sword and attack the basilisk away from him. Sonic had enough with this then start to jump and begin attack the giant basilisk but the basilisk then countered Sonic when it start to eat Sonic up and swallow him. Bazil was intrigue to this but something was wrong, the basilisk starts to spill blood from its body and all of sudden the body was cut wide open and Sonic came out all messy with bloody causing all of them to be surprised.

Sonic then look up at Bazil and start to run towards him and begin attacking him but Bazil struck back with the kick sending Sonic back to the arena.

"Looks like I'll take care of this myself" Bazil said jumping down to the arena

Bazil got to his stance and Sonic start to attack Bazil but Bazil quickly evade Sonic and attack him out of nowhere. Sonic growled and hold his stomach until he was struck again by Bazil himself. Sonic start using his home attack on Bazil but Bazil smirked and attack Sonic down to the ground out of nowhere. He begin round house kick Sonic to the face and Sonic flew to the ground.

"C'mon Sonic is that all you got. I'm just getting started here" Bazil taunted

"Hehe no… But I got this" Sonic responded with a smile

Sonic use the incendiary artifact and turning himself to flaming Sonic as he turned blue and unleashing flaming aura around him and his eyes turn golden yellow.

"What the… How did you?" Bazil stuttered in shock

Sonic smirked and fired flaming balls at Bazil and sending flying away from Sonic but Sonic uses his speed and beat down Bazil in 5 seconds nonstop and slamming him down with his fire homing attack against him. Bazil took out a poison knife and was about to stab Sonic with his but Sonic snatched it and melt it and break it and begin throwing Bazil up in the air and start blasting his fire beam at Bazil killing him instantly.

Sonic looked around and the gang start to come up against Sonic but Sonic cracked his neck and forming a flaming tornado which pull the rest of the gang into the tornado and killing them instantly. Sonic changed back to his normal self and brush the dirt off of him.

"Now that's taking care of, now to get out of… Here" Sonic stuttered

Sonic sees a flashing object on top of the throne chair and Sonic went up to see who it is and Sonic sees the Sapphire Relic.

"So this is the artifact that Bazil was talking about. Lucky for me, I found it and get out of here" Sonic said to himself

Sonic picks up the artifact and leaving out the arena. Sonic then turns on his communicator and someone was calling him and so Sonic answers his communicator.

"Sonic is that you?" Tails asked

"Yeah Tails it's me, I'm here. Sorry to keep you all hanging" Sonic responded

"It's about time you pick up, where are you and what happen to you anyway?"

"I'll explain when I meet up with you guys and I even got the artifact with me"

"WHAT! Really how did you…"

"It's a long story but I got it. Anyway are you guys are still in town?"

"Yes we are, we'll meet you at the bar"

"Ok see you then"

Sonic puts the relic inside his one strap backpack since he got back from being kidnapped and his belongings and begin to dashed away using his sonic speed to meet with the gang.

_Elsewhere…_

Raizo watched Sonic in secret eyeing and examine his skills.

"Hmm… He's getting stronger than I thought, perhaps he may still have a chance to go up against the queen" Raizo said before disappearing in the shadows


	21. Act 2 Scene 10: Black Arms Again

Chapter 21: Black Arms Again

_The Black Arms mothership 2:22pm…_

Raizo returned back to the queen and the queen was sitting in her throne chair.

"Did you took care of the job Raizo?" Eva asked

"No… That blue hedgehog Sonic is stronger than I thought as I watched him fight some Viper snake guy and killing the black giant basilisk. Also he killed his crew too" Raizo responded kneeling down

"Is that so, you did not fail me Raizo. There maybe something in you after all other than that, I have a job for you to do instead killing Sonic and his friends"

"What's that your royal highness"

"I need you to head down to this city called: Sanctuary and assist my people. They may need your assistance to complete the job"

"Yes my queen"

"My queen, what would you me do?" Dr. Payne asked

"For you and Valentine here, I need you guys to get a sample of Shadow's blood and do you have the blood from Raizo?"

"Yes my queen and I'll have Valentine get the blood sample from Shadow"

"Splendid because I want you to create me a Shadow the Hedgehog Hellspawn clone for me"

"Yes my queen I shall proceed to my experiments"

"Yes you do that"

_Meanwhile, the room 2:25pm…_

Shadow still remained silent until someone came in the room knowing it was Valentine herself.

"My aren't you a cute and handsome hedgehog here baby" Valentine seductively complimented

"For your information, I'm a married man" Shadow responded scoffing

"You're married huh, so is this woman beautiful and does she has large breasts like mine"

"I don't care about that ok and I love just the way she is"

"Aw so romantic, just to let you know I like you I really do. So um… Why don't you forget her and be with me, I sure can show you to have a good time sugar"

"I'll pass and I love my with"

"Aw it's your loss then, besides…"

Valentine took out the needle and extracts the blood to get a blood sample from Shadow and smiled.

"Now I got what I came for and now it's time I leave oh almost forgot" Valentine sexily said

Valentine took off her mouth mask and start to kiss Shadow on the lips passionately and start placing Shadow's head between her breasts and shakes them on him sexily and winks at him.

"Don't worry hun there's more coming for you in time but right now I need to get back to Dr. Payne to proceed one of his experiments as the queen requested but in mean time. Be patient for me will you while I'm gone" Valentine exclaimed

Valentine blew a kiss to Shadow and leaves the room.

"I got to get out of here and I need to figure out a plan to escape" Shadow said to himself

_Later, the town of Sandopolis 3:02pm…_

Sonic returned to the town and regroup with the others and show them the artifact.

"Sonic thank goodness you're ok" Bayonetta said hugging Sonic happily

"Hey guys and Bayonetta" Sonic greeted

"That's a neat artifact you got there Sonic" Eggman complimented

"Thanks I was kidnapped by a guy named: Bazil the Viper and his crew and I fought them and including their giant basilisk that tried to eat me for his meal"

"Really" Knuckles asked

"Yes I was kidnapped now let's get going and…"

"Hold on, I'm getting a call from Scooter himself" Tails announced

"Sonic, Tails or Knuckles if you're listening to this, we're being under attack by these black aliens and we could use your help" Scooter communicated

"It looks like Roland and the others in Sanctuary are under attack by the Black Arms and we could help them"

"Yeah let's get to Sanctuary and help them fight back the Black Arms, they do not know how strong they are" Sonic commanded

The gang left out the bar and headed inside the Pelican while Ratchet and Clank got to their ship and followed them to Sanctuary to help the people.

As minutes when they arrive, the Black Arms were fighting off the Crimson Raiders and killing most of them while the citizens took shelter to safety. Sonic and the gang arrived to the scene and face off against the Black Arms. Roland soon noticed after killing one of the Black Arms.

"Sonic it's so good to see you; we can use your help. Who are these things?" Roland asked

"Those are the Black Arms, we'll explain everything later but right now let's face them off together" Sonic responded

Roland nodded in agreement and the gang start fighting off the Black Arms alongside the Crimson Raiders, Lilith and Maya using their Siren powers to fight and kill off the Black Arms while the others are using their guns and Zer0 using his sword to kill them and so was Flame the Wolf himself and Gaige summoning her Deathtrap to help and killing the Black Arms.

Knuckles punch the Black Arms and Tails using his Iron suit fighting off the Black Arms and Bayonetta using her umbra witch abilities and Ratchet using his gadgettron guns killing the Black Arms. Sonic using his spin dash and homing attack to defeat them while Roland using his lancer turret to kill the Black Arms.

Raizo appeared from the rooftops and watching the gang and the Crimson Raiders face off against the Black Arms.

"Looks like they're here, hmm time to send them the message" Raizo said jumping down

Sonic and Roland guide each other facing off the Black Arms against them. While they were doing that, Lilith appeared helping Roland and Roland start to smile.

"Thanks for the assist Lilith" Roland said

"You're welcome when this is over, you and me are going to get laid tonight" Lilith responded sexily

Seconds later, Spawn appeared out of nowhere and stabs Roland in the heart with a Black Arms sword causing Lilith to scream in horror.

"ROLAND!" Lilith screamed

Sonic turned his head and sees Raizo/Hellspawn killing his friend behind Roland. Sonic yelled in rage and start to transform into his flaming form and fire flaming balls at Raizo sending him away from Roland and crash through the building.

"You killed Roland and I'm going to make you pay" Sonic threatened

"Come on and get me then flaming hedgehog" Raizo taunted

Sonic home attacked Raizo away from Sanctuary and they were in the mountains. Raizo unleash the chains from his body and wrapping around Sonic but Sonic use his flaming aura to melt the chains and pull Raizo with it and punch him straight to the face and shooting flaming balls at Raizo.

Raizo quickly block the flaming balls with his bloody red cape and shooting necroplasmic balls at Sonic but Sonic quickly dodging them from them and use his flaming sonic wind at Raizo giving him some damage as Raizo screamed in pain. Sonic sees Eggman in his iron suit coming to help Sonic but Raizo had an idea when he use his chains and wrapping around Eggman and throw him against Sonic and Sonic saw this and caught Eggman.

"You ok Eggman?' Sonic asked

"Yes I came to help you" Eggman responded

"I can take it from here, go help out the others in Sanctuary"

Eggman nodded his head and left. Sonic blast some more flaming balls at Raizo but Raizo blocked them with his cape and unleash and wind at Sonic and Sonic sent flying threw the sands and rumbling against it and got back on his feet and Raizo quickly approach Sonic and rapidly punching Sonic to the stomach and deliver a severe punch against Sonic face and sending him flying but Raizo caught Sonic in the legs and start swinging Sonic around and throw him against the rock and Raizo deliver a flying kick against Sonic in the stomach and Sonic flew to the ground hitting himself hard.

Sonic tried getting on his feet but Raizo beat down Sonic senseless got Sonic revert back to his normal self weakly. Raizo formed his cape into an agony axe and cracked his neck.

"Now it's time I finally end your life for good since you let me die when Razor shoot me in the head" Raizo evilly committed

"It's this what you want, your fallen wife see you kill people just get her back. She's in a better place from all of this and watching you and is this what she want from you Raizo to kill me and bring her back to life?" Sonic asked

"Shut it blue blur freak, I want to see my beloved wife when Razor took her from me when he released and freeing the Hedgehogs of Darkness. I can now see her again once I get rid of you"

"Over my dead body"

"Good bye Sonic the hedgehog"

Raizo raise up his agony axe ready to deliver a final blow against Sonic to end his life. Just he was going to kill Sonic but out of nowhere Lilith appeared from his Phasewalk and hardly punched Raizo/Spawn to the face sending him flying to the rocks and hits himself through it. Sonic look at this and seeing Lilith who was in full of rage and anger boiling inside of her.

"YOU KILLED ROLAND YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND BRING YOU DOWN TO HELL" Lilith yelled in rage

Lilith unleashing her Siren powers and approaching Raizo and beating him down nonstop while Sonic watch this. Sonic promptly get himself up as Lilith continue beat down Raizo. She kicked Raizo across the face and Raizo flew to the ground 3 feet away from Lilith.

Raizo spit out blood and start to teleport away not want any part of this no longer. Lilith begin screaming in rage.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING! WE'RE NOT DONE YET" Lilith yelled angrily

Lilith look around for Raizo and Sonic stopped Lilith but Lilith try to struggle free but Sonic kept his grip.

"Lilith calm down" Sonic demanded

"Let me go, I need to go after Raizo" Lilith commanded angrily

"Lilith please calm down, he got away"

Lilith continue struggle but finally gave in and hugged Sonic and crying on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic return the hug and softly stroke her back comforting her.

"It's ok, I'm here. I felt so sorry for the loss of Roland. He was a good man and a great leader" Sonic softly said

"He sure was… *Sniff* I can't believe he's gone" Lilith sobbed

Lilith continued crying and hugging Sonic while Sonic comfort her softly and sadly.

_Elsewhere, the Black Arms ship 3:59pm…_

Raizo meet up with the Black Arms as they were leaving away from Sanctuary.

"Damn… That bitch can pack a punch. I knew I had to get away, I will kill Sonic and fulfill my job and see my beloved wife again" Raizo said rubbing his chin


	22. Act 2 Scene 11: Fallen

Chapter 22: Fallen

There was a lot of destruction in Sanctuary and a lot of the soldiers of Crimson Raiders had fallen. Sonic and Lilith returned back and regrouping with the others. Lilith walked away to be alone and Tails went up to Sonic asked him.

"Sonic, how is she taking this?" Tails asked

"Too hard and painful too. I felt so sorry for her loss of Roland" Sonic sadly responded

"Don't we all, everyone is sorry"

"I know…"

Sonic looked around the wreckage of Sanctuary. He then took a little walk to try to cool himself down until he encountered Bayonetta.

"Sonic hey" Bayonetta greeted

"Hey yourself Bayonetta" Sonic responded

"Sonic I…"

"Save it, I forgive you. You didn't mean to it was just to try to protect me and keep me safe. I understand that, do you want to take a walk with me"

"I love too"

_Meanwhile, the Black Arms Mothership 4:07pm…_

Raizo and the other Black Arms returned back and Eva came approaching to Raizo.

"How did it go?" Eva asked

"It was perfect and I even killed the leader of the Crimson Raiders too" Raizo responded

"Is that so, come we have a lot to discuss"

Raizo followed the queen of the Black Arms.

"So Raizo, tell me about this woman named: Lili" Eva asked

"She's has a great heart, great personality and always make me smile. I loved her way too much" Raizo responded

"It sounds like you're very attached to your beloved wife?"

"Yes I am your royal highness"

The two headed inside Dr. Payne's laboratory and headed inside.

"Your royal highness, what is it that you need?" Dr. Payne asked

"Your experiments, I want to send a monstor to attack the gang in sanctuary of course" Eva responded

"Sure and I know just the one"

"As matter of fact, don't send it down for me. I can make one myself with my power"

"Ok is that you're going to do your royal highness?" Raizo asked

"You all will see soon enough but in the meantime just wait and see for yourself"

Moments after, Ashura, Mileena and Constable Neyla arrived inside the laboratory"

"Ah just in time, I have a job for you three"

"What is it my queen?" Ashura asked

"I need you three and the some of the Black Arms to head down to the snowy place and dig down to unleash a ancient monster I've heard from the imprisoned ice and unleashed it to wreak chaos to the world"

"Will do your royal highness" Mileena responded as the they left out the laboratory

"Now if you all excuse me, I must attend my time to meditate and balance my power"

The queen left out the lab and Raizo did as well too. Dr. payne went back on his experiments and Valentine assist the doctor and think about Shadow the hedgehog a little.

_Later, Sanctuary 4:18pm…_

Lilith was left alone sadly and hurt from Roland's death. She begin to hear footsteps and turn around and seeing Sonic in front of her.

"Oh… it's you" Lilith sadly said

"Hey… Thought I check up on you" Sonic responded softly

"I'm not ok, I'm so sad about the death of Roland"

"I know Lilith; he was a great guy and a wonderful leader. He fought for all of us and that day with the Hedgehogs of Darkness"

"I know… Sonic, how did your wife: Juri Hedgehog died?"

"She was killed by Blast the Hedgehog and so was Tails' wife: Sunny also. We were heartbroken and hurt and so was Knuckles and Shadow who lost their wives too. It was a devastating moment and we could not let that go as it still haunt us inside our heads seeing them died in front of us. Other than that, it still hurt inside our heart"

"I understand… How did the kids took it"

"I don't want to talk about that, let's just say it really hurt them so badly. Anyway, were you and Roland were planning to settle down like become married and start a life to have kids and everything?"

"Guess you can say that, we were going to get married but no he's gone I'm left heartless and alone"

"Lilith… You're never alone, you got friends that cared about you. You got be strong and keep hoping, we're going to win this war and we'll make sure they'll pay for what they all did and what Raizo did to Roland"

"Thank you Sonic, I needed that"

"You're welcome Lilith, I'm always here to help a friend in need"

Lilith smiled and start to hold Sonic's hands which caught Sonic in surprised.

"So um… Has Maya and Axton are dating yet?" Sonic asked

"Nah… they remained friends other than that Maya will find somebody of course"

"I know… Other than that, there is always faith"

"You can say that again um Sonic… Do you mind if we you know go talk where it's more private"

"You mean you're room?"

"Yeah that"

"Um… Ok let's go then"

Bayonetta and Dante were talking to each other and she also sees Sonic and Lilith heading inside the HQ together. This made Bayonetta grew suspicious.

"What're they doing?" Bayonetta asked

"I don't know maybe to go talk" Dante responded

"Yeah you can say that"

"Hey Bayonetta have you've been still thinking about us lately?"

"I have a little but my heart still belongs to Sonic of course. It's not about his looks, personality or anything. It's just the way he mature and being very responsible to help others in need and comforting them softly. That what attracts me to him. I feel so stupid using him for sex and showing no love but right now I'm in love with him and I want to express it all to him"

"Then go and show him how much you really love him, show him what love means all about to him since you never showed it to him except for Juri since she really love him"

"I know and when the right time is right, that's where I'll show him"

_Meanwhile, in Lilith's room…_

"Sonic, thank you for comforting me. It was so nice of you" Lilith complimented

"You're welcome, are you going to be alright a little?" Sonic asked

"Yes I'll try but in the meantime thank you again"

"You're welcome Lilith well I better leave you alone"

Sonic got up from the bed and was about to leave until Lilith stopped Sonic and all of sudden; she kissed Sonic on the lips which caught Sonic in surprise. Lilith wrap her arms around Sonic getting into the kiss. Sonic shrug his shoulders and returning the kiss.

Lilith starts to rub Sonic's crotch caught Sonic in more surprised and Lilith pulled Sonic to the bed and the two continued kissing and moments after they start making love to each other as there was some moaning coming from Lilith of course.

_An hour later…_

We see Sonic and Lilith in bed together as they were covered in bed sheets just finish making love to each other.

"Sonic, that was amazing" Lilith complimented

"It sure was Lilith, it sure was. I don't understand why did you made love to me?" Sonic asked

"Because I needed it to try to feel better and I do missed the time we spent together"

"Good point anyway I better go help Tails if he need some assistance for his inventions or something"

"Aw why don't you stay in bed with me?"

"I can't, I have a world to save"

"You're right"

Sonic got up on his feet and put his clothes back and left out of Lilith's room and Lilith soon left out the room also after putting her clothes back on.

_Meanwhile, the Black Arm Mothership 5:30pm…_

Valentine visited Shadow in the room and had a seductive look on her face.

"Hey handsome, surprised to see me again" Valentine cooed

"No" Shadow responded annoyed

"Don't be like that baby, I'm here to give you some loving"

"Oh great… Here we go again"

Valentine took off her mouth mask and passionately kisses Shadow on the lips pursuing kissing him for several minutes and broke the kiss including licking her lips.

"Mmm sugar you taste good, I wished I can kiss you all day and make you all mine but I have matters to attend to" Valentine asked

Shadow growled angrily and Valentine rub her tits knowing it's all Shadows and left out the room after blowing a kiss to him.

_Elsehwere, in Dr. Payne's Laboratory…_

Dr. Payne start processing his experiments and experimenting them while using the Hellspawn DNA and Shadow the Hedgehog's DNA to process the mixtures of the machine. Eva and the others watched the experiments as the process was finally finished. The object step out of the capsule and it was a hedgehog look like Shadow but it has green neon eyes and a bloody red cape and the suspect looks exactly like Spawn.

"I give you Shadow Hellspawn" Dr. Payne announced evilly

"Mmm… he's so hot" Mileena cooed

"Enough with all of that, he'll be useful to go down to Sanctuary and eliminate the gang with the monster I've create" Eva stated

"Really who" Neyla asked

All of sudden, they all hear a big roar that caught their attention which made Eva smiled evilly.

"That monster I've created and it will kill them literally" Eva stated evilly


	23. Act 2 Scene 12: Spawn and the Rex

Chapter 23: Spawn and the Rex

The gang all getting themselves ready to leave Sanctuary and Sonic was getting a drink down at Moxxi's before leaving.

"Here you go sugar, a nice good drink will help you take your problems away" Moxxi happily said in her sassy voice

"Thank you Moxxi" Sonic responded

"So sugar, have you defeated the queen yet?"

"Nah not exactly but we're figuring out how to though and rescue Shadow"

"I hope Shadow's alright"

"Me too and he can take care of himself do not worry. Besides he's the Ultimate Life Form you know"

"Oh yeah definitely honey, anyway good luck out there. You'll need it"

"Thanks a bunch"

"You're welcome sugar"

Seconds later, Tails arrived catching his breath.

"Tails, what's going Tails?" Sonic asked in curiosity

"A large big object is coming here to destroy Sanctuary" Tails responded

"Damn let's get down there and see what's going on?"

"Knuckles already left with the others as they face off against it and you won't believe who's with that monster"

"Better best I find out for myself but in the meantime, let's go"

Sonic and Tails left out Moxxi's and out of Sanctuary and they headed to the field and seeing a big black and red Black Arms Tyrannosaurus Rex with three green eyes. Sonic was soon to be struck by a unknown suspect which caught Sonic in surprise.

"I don't believe it… Shadow is that you?" Sonic asked

"It's Shadow the Hellspawn Sonic" Shadow responded unleashing the chains from his body

Sonic quickly evaded the chains and spin dashed Shadow.

"Shadow… Don't do this, this isn't you" Sonic commanded

"You're a fool, I'm not the real Shadow, I'm a clone and I was sent to kill you" Shadow responded

"So you're a sample of Shadow and Raizo's DNA mixed up together"

"That's right but now it's time I kill you Sonic the hedgehog"

Sonic transforms into his Hell Reaper Sonic form and got to his stance.

"Bring it on then" Sonic said

Sonic and Shadow engage into a ultimate fight as they block each other's attack and using their own abilities against each other. Sonic fire dark sonic wind attack but Shadow uses his cape and brush the attack away and start shooting necroplasmic balls at Sonic. Sonic approach against Shadow and Shadow kickflip Sonic and threw him away from him and Sonic hit himself against the rock hard.

Sonic sees Shadow quickly approaching him and Shadow punched the rock giving it a big crack and Sonic slammed Shadow against it and Shadow elbowed Sonic and kicking Sonic 4 feet away from Shadow. Shadow wrapped Sonic in chains coming from his body and start to slam Sonic down and swinging him around and threw him through the rocks and Sonic hits himself towards it and collapsed to the ground.

The gang fought off the Black Arms Rex. Bayontta using her Shura sword and Dante using his sword to slash the Rex but unfortunately there was no effect as it struck them with a lighting stomp. Tails and Eggman using their iron suits and blasting some energy beams at the monster but the Black Arms roars them away from them. Tim Hughes shoot down the T-Rex but try stepping Tim but he rolled away evade the large foot.

Knuckles threw some random objects and so did Silver but there was no effect. Ratchet even uses his RYNO IV but it did a little damage the Black Arms T-Rex uses its tail and send Ratchet and Clank away. Sonya shooting an assault rifle at the large T-Rex until she sees someone she knows fighting Sonic which caught her in surprise.

"Shadow…" Sonya said while heading over to the direction

Sonic and Shadow fought against each other and using their powers and their abilities but Shadow was too strong for Sonic. Sonic deliver a strike against Shadow but Shadow choked down Sonic and shocking Sonic with his necroplasmic shock at Sonic causing him to revert to his normal form. Shadow threw Sonic to the grounding smirking. Shadow stopped until he sees a blonde female making her appearance.

"Shadow... Is that you?" Sonya asked

"You must be Sonya aren't you?" Shadow Hellspawn asked

"Shadow, it's me. You don't remember me, I'm your wife?"

"Sonya, stay back. He's a clone of Shadow and Raizo all together"

"What is that true?"

"Yes he just told me himself"

"It is true and now I can kill Shadow's wife here for good before I kill Sonic" Shadow Hellspawn evilly said

Shadow Hellspawn grabbed Sonya by the neck and start choking her. Sonic changed into his flaming form and fire flaming balls at Shadow making him let go of Sonya. Shadow formed his cape into a agony sword and start swinging at Sonic but Sonic countered Shadow and burning his face with his flaming ball making Shadow screamed in agony. Sonic took the sword and start to swing it cutting Shadow's head slicing it to the ground and green blood begin to splatter.

After this, Sonic went over to Sonya and help her up.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Sonic asked

"Yes I'm fine thank you" Sonya responded

"You're welcome now let's go help the others"

The gang continuously fight off against the Black Arms T-Rex and Bayonetta summon one of her demons and killing the Black Arms Rex in mere seconds as it eats it down and disappearing.

"Ok now that's over with" Bayonetta said

"Yeah and right now let's get back to Station Square everybody and try cooking up a plan to win this war" Sonic commanded

Everyone nodded in agreement and prepare to leave.

Meanwhile, the Black Arm Mothership…

"Looks like Shadow the Hellspawn and your monster didn't do the trick my queen" Raizo said in surprised while having his arms crossed

"Silence… I will not allow them ruining my plans" Eva commanded

"Yes your royal highness"

"Raizo… I need you to punish Shadow for me and get him to take my request to rule alongside with me and be my king and husband"

"Yes your royal highness"


	24. Act 3 Scene 1: Shadow's Escape

Chapter 24: Shadow's Escape

Shadow still in the room having his arms chained and kneeling down while the collar holding him down. He hear someone coming in knowing it was Raizo himself.

"Hello Shadow, ready for your punishment" Raizo asked cracking his fists

"Yeah I'm ready but I will not take the queen's offer" Shadow responded

"Oh you will and I'm going to make sure of that"

And so with that being said, Raizo start to punch Shadow to the face multiple times without breaking a sweat. Shadow spit out blood from his mouth and smiled.

"Is that the best you can do?" Shadow taunted

"Oh there's still more Shadow" Raizo responded

Raizo deliver more punches against Shadow and all of sudden, the collar start to break and Shadow was now standing on his feet and Raizo noticed it.

"Oh goody, I can get to use my axe to cut you until you accepted Eva's offer" Raizo said forming his cape into his agony axe

Shadow had in idea in his mind and so he begin to smile.

"Go ahead, hit me and you can get to see you slut whore Lili right" Shadow taunted

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!**" Raizo yelled in anger

"Did I stutter.? Your wife Lili is a god damn slut and a whore"

"**THAT IS IT, YOU ARE SO DAMN DEAD**"

This made Raizo push his buttons and starts to swings his axe against Shadow but Shadow evade it. Raizo kept swinging his axe and Shadow kept on evading the attack.

"Stand still will ya" Raizo angrily commanded

Raizo deliver a swing against Shadow and Shadow saw this coming and all of sudden he wraps his chains from his right arm to the axe and Raizo start pulling it and suddenly, the chains start to break and Shadow was almost free. Raizo start to deliver a swing with his axe but Shadow fire his chaos spear and hurt Raizo. Shadow took the time and pulled and realizing the chain from his left wrist and he was finally free. Raizo growled and start to attack Shadow but Shadow start using his homing attack against Raizo and they left the room and crashing to the wall. Shadow sees Raizo who was now unconscious and there goes the alarm and Shadow begin to make his escape.

"What is going on here?" Eva asked

"My queen, our prisoner Shadow the hedgehog has escaped" the Black Arm Soldier announced

"WHAT! Find him and bring him back to me"

"Yes my queen"

Shadow kept on running until he sees some Black Arms up ahead and so he begin using his chaos spear killing them in seconds. Shadow took one of the Black Arms pistol guns and continue making his escape. Shadow sees more of the Black Arms and shoot down the controls and locking the door.

"Sucker" Shadow taunted

Shadow continued heading out and he then sees Raizo appearing in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere Shadow the Hedgehog" Raizo demanded

"Watch me"

Shadow transforms into his Hell Spector Shadow and using his powers to make four copies of himself and attack Raizo. Shadow shoot ectoplasmic beams at Raizo sending him to the wall crash to it. Raizo had enough of it and start to swing his agony axe at three Shadow's and killing one more until they both disappeared.

"What the… NOOOOOOOO!" Raizo yelled in rage

_Seconds later…_

Shadow revert to his normal form and spin dashed through a window and falling down to the ruins of Station Square and losing the tail of the Black Arms. Shadow remained hidden and sighed.

"Good thing I'm free but now it's time I head down to the G.U.N HQ and meet with the others and explain what they're going to do" Shadow said to himself

Shadow then start to chaos control out of the scene.

_Meanwhile, the Black Arm Mothership…_

"The prisoner had escaped your royal highness" Raizo stated kneeling down

Without any words, Eva use her dark powers sending Raizo to the wall in rage. Ashura, Mileena, Neyla, Dr. Payne and Valentine remained silent not want to get into Eva's bad side.

"You… FAILED me to bring Shadow back to me and he escaped. HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPENED" Eva asked in rage

"I… I don't know my queen. I am sorry"

"Save it, you failed me to bring back Shadow the Hedgehog. Anyway that will not stop me for my plans. Get the weapons and our soldiers ready for my plan… **NOW!**"

Raizo quickly nodded and left. Ashura, Mileena and Constable Neyla prepared to head down to the snowy places with the Black Arms and Dr. Payne and Valentine prepare to make a monster experiment for the queen.


	25. Act 3 Scene 2: Shadow's Return

Chapter 25: Shadow's Return

The gang arrived back to the G.U.N HQ and completing their mission.

"Looks like we got the artifact now let's focus on how we can win the war and defeat the queen of the Black Arms and her army" Sonic stated

All of sudden, there was a green flash coming along and suddenly it was Shadow the Hedgehog himself here in G.U.N HQ.

"SHADOW!" Everyone yelled happily

Sonya hugged Shadow tightly and kisses him on the lips.

"Shadow, it's so good to see you again" Sonya said happily

"I know I am too but there is still not much yet" Shadow announced

"What's going on Shadow, what is it that you're telling us"

Shadow explained everything and what the queen is planning.

"The queen is planning to take over the world and making everyone slaves. Also tried to force you to rule alongside with her and tortured you?" Sonic asked

"That was Raizo who tortured me and I made my escape. Eva is going to change the world into her world like her planet" Shadow explained

"Then we got no time left, we need to act now" Knuckles stated

"There is still time, Eva has sent Ashura, Mileena and Neyla to the ice places to mine down the ice to release an ancient beast"

"Then that's where going to go. Shadow you ready for this" Sonic asked

"I was born ready"

"I'm coming with you guys on this one" Tim Hughes stated

"Me too" Flame added

"No I'm taking Shadow, Knuckles, Silver and Tails with me on this one. You guys stay here and hold down the fort while we're gone" Sonic commanded

"What, please tell him to let me and Flame come with you guys" Tim asked

"No he's right, you guys are not ready for this mission here. This job is for me, Sonic, Silver. Knuckles and Tails"

"What… With my power to the sword I can help you" Flame stated

"I said no so drop it. Anyway we should get ready"

"Shadow, I'm coming with you on this one" Sonya said in concerned

"No you stay here"

"But baby"

"No buts Sonya, I'll be back I promised"

"Ok Shadow, I trust you"

"Good now let's get ready guys" Sonic commanded

Sonic and the gang got ready. Shadow got on a black sleeveless shirt, red camo cargo pants and wearing his usual shoes. Shadow also got on black and red fingerless gloves on and was ready for the mission. Sonya soon appeared making her appearance.

"My you look so handsome with that outfit honey" Sonya complimented

"Thanks, it's my new look" Shadow responded with a smile

"Shadow be careful out there, I don't want to lose you again"

"You worried too much, I'll be fine. It's me we're talking about and besides I do missed getting into action"

Shadow plant a kiss on Sonya's lips and smiled.

"I love you Shadow" Sonya lovingly said

"I love you too Sonya" Shadow responded

Sonya hugged Shadow and Shadow begin leaving to meet with the gang. Bayonetta soon joined in.

"Sonic, I'm coming with you" Bayonetta said

"No… Hold on the fort while we're gone ok"

"Sonic there's something I have to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Sonic… I know we've been through a lot and I just to say"

"I know"

Sonic suddenly kisses Bayonetta on the lips.

"We'll talk about this when we get back" Sonic stated

Sonic left leaving Bayonetta stunned and she touched her lips and smiled.


	26. Act 3 Scene 3: Icy Mines

Chapter 26: Icy Mines

_Icy Cap 6:24pm…_

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver rode on one of the G.U.N Pelicans heading to their destination: **Ice Cap**. As they were just about to arrive, they see a G.U.N Snow base. Once the pelican start to land one of the landing pad, the crew exit the pelican and headed inside the base. Eggman volunteered to come and help Sonic and the gang.

"Hey Eggman, did you created this base here?" Sonic asked

"Yes thought I make it just in case for something like this to happen while going on a mission" Eggman responded

"Good point"

The crew made their way inside the base and head to the control room and going on the briefing about the plan of a attack on the Black Arms.

_Meanwhile, the Ice Cap Mines…_

The Black Arms were digging through the Ice to find what they're looking for as Ashura, Mileena and Constable Neyla were the one in charge of the plan and the mining.

"Ashura, we're getting close of our objective and I sure hope the queen is looking for" Neyla announced

"Good, it's only a matter of time to get this objective and leave out of here. Are the security is tight and looking out for Sonic and the others to try ruining our objective?" Ashura asked

"The guards are tight and weapons ready for anything so we're good Ashura. Even we got the Black Arm turrets ready for them to take the big hit" Mileena responded

"Good I want every secure and ready for those to attack from ruining our plans"

"Will do"

_Back at the G.U.N Snow base…_

"Apparently the Black Arms had already set up a mining camp base site and digging into something ordered by the queen of the Black Arms. We do not know what they're looking for but I'm pretty sure it's not good" Eggman explained

"So they're looking for something that is big and it could destroy completely everything am I right?" Shadow asked

"Correct Shadow, we got to stop them from preventing what's going on down there and make sure not to get to their objective and find something big"

"So do we have a plan of an attack or a strike against them?" Silver asked

"Sadly no but we're coming up with one"

"I have a plan" Tails exclaimed

"What is it buddy?" Sonic asked

"Eggman, you and the G.U.N troops distract the Black Arms as I know they'll have heavy fire power while Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver head inside the Ice mine and prevent the Black Arms from digging deeper into the ice mines of whatever they're looking for"

"Sounds good to me. What about yourself Tails?"

"I'll help Eggman and the G.U.N with my Iron suit"

"Ok and be careful Tails, who know what the Black Arms have planned"

"Ok now that settles it now let's get a move on" Knuckles stated

"Agreed" Shadow agreeing with Knuckles

_Minutes later…_

The Gang and the G.U.N heading off to their destination to stop the Black Arms from preventing them to complete their mission. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver wore coats while on the mission except for Tails. Shadow was pumped up and ready for action as Sonic begin to notice.

"Sounds like you're hot and ready for some action" Sonic taunted

"Yeah it's been a little while since I came on a mission like this after I was kidnapped" Shadow responded

"Hehe you don't say man. Sonya was so worried about you"

"I know, felt it inside my heart and I know I screwed up"

"It's not your fault man, you didn't know the Black Arms were after you and kidnapped you"

"I know but I feel like I brought this to myself and had Sonya so worried about me"

"Hey after we win this war, we'll have peace again man. Have hope and keep having faith man"

"Yeah you're right Sonic and I thank you"

"No problem"

_Elsewhere, the Ice mine…_

The Black Arms continued digging deeper in the ice while Ashura, Mileena and Constable Neyla are still in charge of the mission.

"Things looking good and quiet since nothing happen Ashura" Neyla stated

"Of course Neyla but we got to be ready for anything" Ashura commanded

"Yes sir"

All of sudden, there was a big explosion coming from outside the mine which caught their attention.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Ashura asked suspiciously

"Sir, Sonic and the G.U.N have attacking us outside from the mine" the Black Arms soldier announced

"WHAT! Be ready and for anything if they appear here in this mine and keep digging, we still have a mission to complete for the queen" Ashura commanded

"Yes sir"

_Outside the Mine…_

The G.U.N striking the Black Arms with weapons and so was the Black Arms when they begin firing the turrets at them. Eggman ascending the pelican down and Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver exit off board and Tails got on his iron suit and helping the G.U.N striking back against the Black Arms while Sonic and the others head inside the ice mine.

Sonic and the crew start striking the Black Arms with their special techniques and taking them down. Ashura, Mileena and Neyla knew they were coming.

"I'll deal with them Ashura, you just keep the Black Arms digging and completing the mission" Neyla said pulling out her whip

"You might need some assistance so I'm coming with you" Mileena exclaimed

"Ok and yeah I can use some help"

"Hurry and stop them, I don't want them to ruin our mission for the queen" Ashura commanded

_Back to Sonic and the gang…_

Sonic and the gang continue to make their way into the mine very deep as the Black Arms continue to strike and fight. Shadow see a nearby Black Arm and so he use his chaos spear to kill it and taking the plasma pistol and start shooting the Black Arms while Sonic uses his homing attack technique, Knuckles with his usual punches and using his thunder arrow and Silver controlling his pschokenisis lifting up objects and striking them towards the Black Arms.

As Sonic finished homing attacking the Black Arms until he was struck by Mileena's rolling ability and sent flying to the ground. As they noticed, they see Mileena and Neyla appearing and got to their stance ready to fight.

"You boys are not going anywhere, Ashura is busy with our mission so we'll keep you boys company and entertained so you won't ruining our plans" Mileena said pulling out her sais

"I would like to see you try bitch" Shadow scowled cracking his neck

Just as they were about to strike against each other but suddenly, there was a load roar noise which begin to shake the ground and icicles start falling from the top of the ice ceiling.

"What the hell was that" Mileena wondered

"I… I don't know and it sound like a monster to me" Neyla responded

"What… There's a monster under the Ice" Sonic asked

"Legend has it, the lich King sealed some kind of ice monster down here into the ice"

"You have got to be kidding me"

The roars begin to increase as the mine was shaking. While the G.U.N were fighting until they begin to hear the roar and so did the Black Arms.

"What in emeralds was that?" Tails wondered

_Deeper in the mines…_

Ashura commanded the Blacks Arms to keep digging until they hear a roar which shake the grounds and the icicles to collapse from the ice ceiling.

"What was that?" Ashura wondered

While they hear the roar, Ashura then sees blue glowing eyes which made him suspicious but all of sudden, the mine begin to shake as something that is trying to come out until it started to roar once again and cause the mine to shake again. The Black Arms begin leaving and so did Ashura knowing something bad was going to happen.

The others and including Mileena and Constable Neyla head outside to see what was going on. Once they got outside until the ice grounds start to shake in rumble.

"What is going on here" Sonic asked

While the ground continue on shaking until the ice grounds start to break and collapsed and once it started to collapsed there was a large skeleton like claw hand appearing from the ground and start to slam the ground which made it rumble and causing a big rumble. There was a large wings begin to appear and soon after, a large skeleton like dragon appeared from the ground and begin to roar and start breathing blue fire flames as the gang and Ashura's crew watched in total shock and froze up.

"My god…" Sonic stuttered

"Look at the size of that dragon" Silver added

G.U.N took the chance to fire but the dragon start to attack one of the G.U.N gunship which blue flames breathing from the Dragon's mouth which struck the gunship and collapsed to the ground. The dragon also start to slam the Black Arms killing most of them. Ashura was intrigued and Mileena start to ask:

"Ashura, what do we do now?" Mileena asked in shock

"We leave, I'm not trying to die" Ashura responded

"Agreed, Neyla let's go"

"Yeah" Neyla quickly responded

Ashura, Mileena and Constable Neyla retreat and headed into the Black Arms ship and took off leaving Sonic, the others and the G.U.N to fight against the dragon. The dragon roar and slammed once of the G.U.N pelican crushing it severely luckily the G.U.N soldiers exit out the pelican and the dragon continued to roar and prompting itself out of the icy ground.

"Sonic, we got to stop that dragon before anything bad happens" Tails exclaimed

"Yeah but how can we stop it, it's too big for us to deal with" Sonic asked

"Let's head back to the base and we'll think of a way to defeat it"

"Yeah"

The dragon noticed, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver below and so it start to breath blue flames against them but they evade the flame. Eggman arrived piloting the pelican.

"Quick get it NOW" Eggman commanded

The gang quickly get inside the pelican and flew off away from the dragon. The dragon prompt itself out of the icy ground while the ice ground continue collapsing. The dragon spread out its wings and begin to fly off after the gang.

"Perfect timing Eggman, that was a close one" Sonic said chuckling

"I do not think so" Eggman responded with a bad expression

"Why's that?"

"The dragon is after us and its coming fast"

"WHAT!"

Shadow open the back door of the pelican and seeing the dragon flying fast to the pelican. Shadow activate the turret from the ground and start to shoot down the ground.

"Come on punk" Shadow taunted

Shadow begins shooting the dragon as the dragon start roaring which cause everyone to jump.

"Eggman, can you lose him" Sonic asked

"I can try" Eggman responded

"Do it"

"Hang on guys"

Eggman drives the pelican to a disastrous place and speed while the dragon continue flying after them. The head to the mountain and heading inside to it to the caves. The dragon was right after their tail roaring and breathing blue flames from its mouth. Eggman start doing some major crazy turns while the dragon continue roaring and flying after them.

"That thing still not giving up" Knuckles said in shock

"I got something for his ass anyway, take this" Shadow said shooting the turret

Shadow shoot the turret once again against the dragon but suddenly there was no damage against the dragon. Eggman sees light up ahead and start to blast some missiles and speed off leaving the dragon to be crushed by the rocks and the gang made it out the caves alive and losing the dragon out of sight.

"So… is he dead or something?" Knuckles asked

"I guess we did it, we killed it" Silver said with a smile

Seconds after, the dragon burst out of nowhere from the mountain and roar, flying after the gang.

"Oh shit, Eggman get us out of here" Sonic commanded

"HANG ON EVERYBODY!" Eggman yelled

The gang begin flying the pelican away as the dragon speed up towards it and start to shoot some blue flaming balls against it as it hit the pelican straight to the right wing which causing to lose control and altitude.

"We're losing altitude and we're going down guys" Eggman announced

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled

"Brace yourselves guys, it's going to be a bumpy ride"

The pelican ascending and fallen to the snow and crashing down rumbling against the ground and hitting the rocks and losing control. As it stopped, everyone passed out and was hurt after the crash in seconds. Sonic weakly prompt himself up and was still hurt from the crash.

"Is everyone ok" Sonic asked looking around

"I'm fine" Knuckles responded

"Same here" Shadow added

"I'm ok, just a little sore" Tails said

"I'm fine at least I'm not dead" Silver announced

"Eggman, are you ok?" Sonic asked

"Yes I'll be fine just a little banged up from the crash"

"Aren't we all it seems everybody's ok in one peace and no one is dead"

Seconds after, the roar caused everyone jumping as they look out the window and seeing the dragon coming towards the pelican.

"Shit it's back" Silver said in shock

Shadow took out an assault rifle and opens the back door and start shooting the dragon since it landed on the ground and start to come towards the crash site. Shadow was going to shoot the dragon until the dragon was struck by a missile as the G.U.N arrive in time appearing with Gunships and firing the missiles and bullets at the dragon but the dragon start to strike back with the blue flaming breathing at them but the evade the flames and continuing on shooting their weapons at the dragon and minutes later, they finally killed the dragon as it collapsed on the dragon roaring in pain and soon to die in vain.

The G.U.N pelican arrive and helicopters arrive and collecting Sonic and the gang and returning back to the snow base.

"Well that was too scary" Tails said

"Wasn't it, you see how huge that dragon was coming from the ice like that" Sonic responded

"You don't say man, I thought we were toast for sure" Knuckles added

"hehehe yeah man anyway at least it's dead of course"

"Of course so what do we do now since we stopped the Black Arms mining down the ice and got the dragon out of nowhere and we killed it" Shadow asked

"We'll figure that out once we head back to the base, there's more that we need to discuss about and what the queen is planning"

"Yeah and we need a plan to strike against queen Eva and the Black Arms and also take down Ashura, Mileena and Constable Neyla" Silver explained

"Not all that, Dr. Payne and his assistant Valentine and including Raizo as they're working for queen Eva" Shadow added

"Wait Dr. Payne is working for the queen and his assistant Valentine?" Sonic asked

"Yes"

"Damn that's a lot to deal with"

"Indeed and we need to act now before anything happen and we'll lose this war"

"No sweat, we'll take them down and win this war for good and for the people all over the world"

"It's going to be major, the queen has the emeralds and the master emerald as well too"

"You're serious right?" Knuckles asked

"Yes I am, the queen is planning something big and I mean majorly big and we need to stop her and the whole entire army"

"I couldn't agree more"

"Ok we'll discuss a plan once we get back. Eggman I hope you have a plan and neither do you Tails"

"Do not worry, me and Tails will think of something" Eggman responded

"Yeah just leave it to me and Eggman" Tails added


	27. Act 3 Scene 4: Ashura's Secret

Chapter 27: Ashura's Secret

_The Black Arms Mothership 7:19pm…_

"There was a dragon under the icy mines and it freed itself?" Dr. Payne asked in shock

"That's right, it was out of control so we had no choice to leave. Either way I bet the heroes had already killed it already for my taste" Mileena explained

"Is that so, it would be very useful for my plans of world domination to this world. No matter, there is still time to complete my plans" Eva exclaimed

"Do you still need everything to be ready as cording to plan your royal highness?" Raizo asked

"Unfortunately yes, you will get every weapons to be ready since you failed to bring back Shadow to me"

"Yes your royal highness"

"Good Dr. Payne I need you to make some monster to give my people some assistance for my plans"

"Yes my queen" Dr. Payne responded leaving with Valentine

Ashura, Mileena and Neyla left out the room and walk through the highways.

"So now what do we do?" Mileena asked

"You girls go ahead and get yourself ready for anything, I need to go take care of something" Ashura responded

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with?" Neyla asked

"I'm sure"

Ashura left Mileena and Neyla alone and went to his opposite direction. Ashura head inside to his private room and opens up the case and the was a symbiote inside the container.

"Just sooner or later, I will use this to kill Sonic and finish what I've started a long time ago. I cannot let the queen and anyone else know about this" Ashura said

Ashura puts the container away and smirked.

"Just only a matter of time until I kill Sonic with the symbiote that I've from the laboratory" Ashura said making his exit


	28. Act 3 Scene 5: Underground

Chapter 28: Underground

Sonic and the gang arrived back to the Snowbase with the G.U.N to get themselves settle up. Eggman also discover what the Black Arms are doing.

"Guys, I need you guys to see this" Eggman commanded

The gang piled up and Eggman shows them to see what's going on.

"The Black Arms are digging deep underground. Under Sanctuary, it looks like they're looking for something if I might add" Eggman explained

"Well let's head back to Sanctuary and go warn the others" Silver commanded

"Hold on, incoming message from the Crimson Raiders" Tails announced

Tails plays the message and they see the Crimson Raiders being attack by the Black Arms.

_Sonic if you're hearing this, Lilith needs your help. The Black Arms are back and they're digging underground. We need some assistance and we're losing. Please respond please respo-_

_End of message…_

"Looks like they need our help" Knuckles said having his arms crossed

"Let's get down to Sanctuary and help them out to beat the Black Arms" Sonic commanded in a concerned look

"Agreed they could use some serious help right now" Shadow agreed

"Let's go then"

Sonic and the gang hop in the G.U.N Pelican and took off flying as Eggman piloting the Pelican to Sanctuary. Sonic let Shadow knew what had happen.

"So is Roland and Lilith are together?" Shadow asked

"Shadow… *Sigh* Roland passed away by a Black Arm" Sonic responded sadly giving Shadow the news

"You're joking right"

"No and Lilith is taking it very rough and bad watching Roland died"

"My god… I feel so sorry for her lost, Roland was a great and a respectable man"

"He sure was Shadow he sure was"

"Yeah and that's why we're fighting for him and save Sanctuary. This is for him" Knuckles exclaimed

"Of course, we will honor Roland and save Sanctuary. I sure hope everyone's ok"

"I hope so too Sonic" Tails said frowning

_Minutes later…_

The gang arrive to Sanctuary and seeing they were under attack as the Black Arms were pushing forward. Eggman ascended the pelican down so the gang to get off and help. Some of the Crimson Raider troops were laid dead while the citizens were taking safely and unharmed. The vault hunters and the Crimson Raider are putting much a ultimate fight as they were about to meet their end until Sonic and the gang just the nick of time and fighting off the Black Arms.

Shadow uses his chaos spear technique to kill the Black Arms while Silver uses his abilities and so did Sonic and Knuckles. Tails was still in the Pelican and shooting the machine gun at the Black Arms killing them instantly. As they finished fighting off the Black Arms. The reunite with the Black Arms.

"Shadow, it's so good to see you" Mordecai greeted

"You too I heard what happen and I'm sorry for your loss of Roland" Shadow responded sadly

"Yeah we all are man"

"Where's Lilith?" Sonic asked

The gang turn their head as they see Lilith appeared out of nowhere finishing off the Black Arm.

"Sonic, guys so glad you guys came back again" Lilith greeted hugging Sonic

"Yeah we got your message and we came back to help" Sonic responded

"The Black Arms are planning on something" Axton explained

"That's why the Black Arms are digging underground looking for something sent by the queen"

"How did you know?" Maya asked

"We've been scanning, we need to stop them before they find what they're looking for"

"Ok we'll split into two groups. Second group with stay here and keep Sanctuary safe while the First group will go underground and stop the Black Arms.

"Ok Tails Eggman you two stay here and help Scooter fix the defenses. Knuckles, Shadow and Silver, you guys with me"

"Mordecai, Brick, Zer0 and Gaige you four guard Sanctuary in case the Black Arms come back. Axton, Maya and Salvador you three with me aiding Sonic down underground to stop the Black Arms"

"Ok now that's settles it"

"Yeah before we head out, you, Shadow, Knuckles and Silver could use a weapon in case anything happen"

"Ok I guess we'll have a weapon"

"Good it's at the save in the HQ. Grab a weapon while we wait for you guys"

"Ok Knuckles, Shadow and Silver let's go"

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver head inside the HQ to grab a weapon. Sonic grab a Maliwan SMG acquire with a shock element, Knuckles acquire a Torgue shotgun with a explosion attach to it to give major damage against his opponent, Shadow grab a hold a Vladof Assault Rifle and Silver acquire a Jacob Revolver.

The gang set on the move underground to stop the Black Arms from whatever they're up to sent by Queen Eva of the Black Arms herself.

_Meanwhile, underground 7:36pm…_

The Black Arms search into the mines with Raizo aka Spawn commanding them in charge. He was contacted by the queen herself.

"Yes your royal highness" Raizo contacted

"_What's your status in the mines to the objective_" Eva asked

"Really operational my queen, just only moments away to the beast"

"_Good I want it taken care of and after that; I will bring your beloved wife back_"

"You will my queen?"

"_Yes if you don't fail me_"

"I won't fail you my queen, you have my word"

"_I hope not, I'll contact you soon_"

Raizo continue back with his work.

While underground, Sonic and the gang arrived in underground and Sonic use his binoculars to see what the Black Arms are doing.

"Looks like they're digging deeper as we speak and… Wait there's Raizo with the Black Arms" Sonic explained

"What… Raizo is here the one he killed Roland?" Lilith asked

"As you put it that way Lilith yes that's the one"

"That son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him right now"

"Lilith wait we can't go on attacking Raizo and the Black Arms. We need a plan to stop them" Silver suggested

"He's right Lilith, we need a plan so please put that aside and come up with a plan. You'll get Raizo in time but right now we need you to be focus" Shadow added

Lilith took a minute to think it through and calmed down. She nodded her head accepting Shadow's answer.

"Ok let's do it your way and put a stop on the Black Arms" Lilith said in a calm tone

"Good now let's get right to the plan ok. Silver can you use a sniper good?" Sonic asked

"I can try" Silver responded

"Ok I need you to shoot one of the flammable barrels to cause a distraction. Axton, Maya will shut down the power that drill in deeper underground. Knuckles, Shadow and Salvador you three take down the Black Arms but do it quietly we don't want to alert any attention"

"And what about me an you Sonic?" Lilith asked

"You and me are going to dig up any information of what the Black Arms are planning and we'll take down Raizo but we need him alive. We need to find out what the Queen is planning"

"Ok"

Silver got his Sniper Rifle read to shoot but he must wait for Sonic's signal. Axton and Maya went on to turn off the power of the drills. Knuckles, Shadow and Salvador went on taking down the Black Arms killing them silently in secret. Sonic and Lilith went on to find out what the Blacks arms and the queen are planning so far. Sonic and Lilith went inside the room of the mine and look around.

"Ok let's see what they're up to all this time" Sonic said looking around

"Yeah let's make it quick so I can avenge Roland" Lilith responded

Sonic look through the files on the computer hacking in the cupter which made Lilith intrigue.

"How did you do that?" Lilith asked

"Tails taught me how to hack in security codes whenever we're in a mission like this" Sonic responded looking through the files

"Anyways let's see what they're planning"

Sonic click one of the files into the computer. After that, they wetnt through looking through the files until they found a major discovery.

"No…" Sonic stuttered

"What is it?" Lilith asked

"The queen of the Black Arms is going to turn the whole world into darkness and chaos. Making everyone into slaves to work for her nonstop without any rest or water"

"You serious, how did you know about this?"

"I fought a major arch enemy of mine and his name is Darkness, **Darkness the Hedgehog**"

"Was he too powerful?"

"He sure was, he was created by Ansem the seeker of darkness himself. He was also created by a blood sample of my blood to extract dark energy from it and a he can unleash symbiote tentacles from his body"

"My god… You seem very angry for Darkness when he tried to take over everything"

"Yeah I know and he's gone now. Anyway, let's get the files and get out of here"

"I don't think so you two"

Sonic and Lilith quickly turned around to see Raizo leaning on the door frame grinning.

"RAIZO! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR KILLING ROLAND!" Lilith yelled

"Slow down sister, you two are not going anywhere unless you are all dead" Raizo exclaimed

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Roland"

"Oh that pathetic soldier and leader of the Crimson Raiders. Yes I killed him and what are you going to do now. Since you all know what the queen is planning, I'll kill you and sweep in the reward from Queen Eva"

"Not until we stop you and queen Eva" Sonic countered

"Oh really"

Silver waited patiently for the signal but as more Black Arms showed up in the presence, Silver shot a sniper rifle at the barrels which created a big explosion that alert everyone. Raizo heard the noise and the alarm begin to set off.

"What the hell was that?" Raizo wondered

"Something is about to go down right… Now" Sonic countered

Sonic spin dashed Raizo against the wall. Lilith unleash her siren powers and beat down Raizo but all of sudden, a black substance appeared out of nowhere and tackled Sonic through the walls leaving Lilith and Raizo alone together.

"Now it's you and me and this time I'm going to avenge Roland's death" Lilith said cracking her neck

"Bring it on then you siren bitch"

The rest of the gang start to hold off the Black Arms since right now the drills are finally off and not function to drill in deep underground.

Sonic was pulled back and slammed against the wall. When Sonic get a good look at the opponent, with was a symbiote monster in front of Sonic.

"What the… What are you?" Sonic asked

"Call me… VENOM" Venom roared

Venom unleash the symbiote tentacles out of his body to wrap it around Sonic but Sonic transformed to his incendiary form and got rid the tentacles. Sonic charge up his powers and clash against Venom. Sonic shoot fire balls at Venom but Venom evade them and wrapping Sonic against but got burned while Sonic is in his flaming form.

Venom tackles Sonic and final deliver a final attack.

"I'm going to kill you Sonic the hedgehog" Venom threatened

"Yeah well… Kill this" Sonic countered

Sonic formed whirlwind tornado of flames around Venom and sweeping him away to the air. Venom struggle free but no avail as the tornado soon start damaging Venom and striking him severely as Venom began screaming as the flaming start to burn Venom and melting him into black liquid killing him instantly.

Sonic diverted the flames and fade it away. He regoup back with Lilith as she was facing Raizo alone.

Lilith kept on throwing punches at Raizo luckily for him Raizo kept dodging and evading away from Lilith. When Lilith threw another punch and Raizo countered it, he then knee kick her to the stomach and threw multiple punch and kicks at the siren and pushing her to the ground.

"Come on bitch is that all you got so far" Raizo taunted

Lilith glared and shot a glare at Raizo who was cracking his fist. Lilith quickly prompt herself up and charge up to Raizo with her siren abilities to attack Raizo but Raizo unleash the chains from his body wrapping around Lilith tightly. Lilith tried struggling free from Raizo's grip of the chains but the chains were to enforce and super strong so Raizo start to squeeze Lilith tightly to her death as Lilith start screaming in agony and pain.

"What's that… I don't hear you talking trash to me and screaming for help of your pathetic boyfriend. Where's Roland now or where's Sonic now when you need him. You're nothing but a pathetic filthy slutty siren like what I'm seeing right now. Hahahahahahahahaaaaa" Raizo taunted evilly

Raizo pushed more pressure to Lilith in chains squeezing her to death. Lilith soon to find herself in no avail to free herself knowing this was her end. As Lilith was about to give up but suddenly, there were flaming fire balls striking at Raizo which caused him to be struck and put a stop to this freeing Lilith.

Lilith turned her head and sees Sonic in his incendiary form arrived in time to save the powerful siren and helps her up and assist her.

"Hey are you ok?" Sonic asked

"Yeah I thought I was a goner, thanks Sonic" Lilith responded

"You're welcome but right now, why don't we team up and avenge Roland by killing this son of a bitch"

"You just read my mind sweetie"

"Great two of you against me. I get to kill both of you fools and achieve my prize" Raizo exclaimed got to his fighting stance

Just as they were about to fight but Raizo put a stop and had a idea.

"Try to catch me if you can" Raizo teased took off running

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" Lilith shouted pursuing after Raizo

"Lilith wait" Sonic commanded

Sonic shook his head and pursue after Lilith when she left to chase after Raizo. Lilith chased Raizo down deeper underground while Sonic run after them and the others fighting off the Black Arms.

Seconds after, Lilith arrived to the lab and sees Lava up ahead and Raizo here in the presence.

"This is it, I got you where I want you siren bitch" Raizo shouted

"Game's over, time to take you down" Lilith countered

"Is it… No this is just the beginning, I've already done my job and I'm getting extra by doing this"

"Meaning"

Raizo/Hellspawn grinned and all of sudden, there was a large earthquake rumbling the ground and every place underground. Sonic arrive to meet with Lilith and sees Raizo.

"Ok what the emeralds was that?" Sonic asked

Raizo continue grinning and sooner or after, a large hand appeared out of nowhere and slammed it to the ground which made Sonic and Lilith collapsed to the ground. Raizo start laughing and moved out of the way.

"The queen had send me to uleash the beast who called it… WARRIOR" Raizo explained

"WHAT" Lilith yelled in shock

Seconds after, the Warrior's head appeared and start to roar coming from the lavas itself and more lava start to surround and melting the ground. Sonic start to pick up Lilith in bridal style from the ground and speed off running. Raizo jump onto the Warrior as it was heading up to the surface.

_Meanwhile…_

Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Axton, Maya and Salvador continue on fighting off the Black Arms until they see Lava approaching from the ground.

"Let's head up to the surface and see what's going on" Shadow commanded

The gang rushed off leaving the place to head back to the surface up top from underground. When they arrive out of the underground, the ground start shaking creating a massive earthquake.

"What the emeralds is going on here?" Knuckles asked

"I… I don't know?" Shadow responded

"Something must be going on and where is Sonic and Lilith?" Silver asked

"I have no clue" Maya responded

_Seconds later…_

Sonic and Lilith finally made it to the surface up top from the lava underground and Sonic set Lilith down to her feet. Sonic's Bluetooth start to read.

"_Sonic, do you read me?_" Shadow asked

Sonic answers his Bluetooth and responds:

"Yes I do Shadow, is everyone ok and made it out in one peace?" Sonic asked

"_Yeah we're out in one piece now can you explain to me what's going on?_" Shadow responded

"Yeah… Raizo has unleashed a large rock lava beast like monster and it is not pretty"

"_WHAT! Raizo did all of this?_"

"Yeah, I have no idea where Raizo and this monster is but we got to stop it until-"

Just before Sonic finishing his sentence until a large object start rising from the ground knowing it was the Warrior itself and Raizo was on top of it. The Warrior began roaring and slamming its hands to the ground causing a big rumble and earthquake.

Tails, Eggman, Mordecai, Brick, Gaige, Zer0 and everyone in Sanctuary saw the Warrior miles away.

"Oh my god…" Mordecai stuttered

"Look at the size of that thing" Tails added in complete surprise

Shadow and the others saw it away and was surprised.

"My god…" Shadow stuttered

"God help us all" Axton stuttered

The Warrior roared and lifting itself off from underground and starts to head to Sanctuary.

"Shit it's heading to Sanctuary, we got to stop and kill that thing. Shadow do you hear me?" Sonic asked communicating Shadow with his Bluetooth

"_Yeah I read you loud and clear. Me and the gang will head back to Sanctuary and get every security and weapons ready to stop that beast_" Shadow responded

"Good now hurry. Lilith, lets head back to Sanctuary to meet up with our friends"

"Agreed"

Sonic and Lilith prepare to leave until Raizo appeared out of nowhere and attacks Sonic.

"SONIC!" Lilith called

"I'll take care of Raizo, go help out the others. They can use your help" Sonic shouted fighting off Raizo

Lilith nodded and disspaeared away to head back to Sanctuary. Sonic and Raizo continue clashing to each other.

"Now that she's gone, it's just only you and me and I can get to kill you myself" Raizo said

"I like to see you try you dead ninja drop out" Sonic scowled countering back

Sonic and Raizo begin clashing towards each other, fighting each other ultimately in a big showdown. Raizo formed his bloody red cape into a agony axe and start to swing it across Sonic. Sonic sees this coming and start evading away by rolling to the ground and pulling out his Maliwan SMG gun and start shooting against Raizo with a shock element shocking Raizo to some damage. Sonic puts it away and start to spin dashed Raizo but not too lucky when Raizo caught Sonic when Sonic spin dashed him and suddenly slam Sonic to the ground. Raizo grab Sonic by the legs and swings him around and threw him through the rocks and to the ground.

Sonic shook his head and prompt himself until Raizo appeared out of nowhere and strike Sonic with a punch. Raizo choke slam Sonic and stomp him in the face but luckily Sonic rolled out of the way and start to put a knife from the pocket and stabs Raizo by the foot making Raizo/Spawn scream in pain.

"ARGH you son of a bitch, you'll pay for that" Raizo threatened

Raizo unleash chains from his body to wrap around Sonic but Sonic unleash flaming aura around his body which reflect the chains away and flaming home attack Raizo viciously and fire flaming fire balls at him. Sonic even start surrounded Raizo into a flaming tornado which had Raizo lifted up into the air and hurting him. Sonic multiply fire flaming balls at Raizo and home attack Raizo to the ground creating a flaming explosion and landed on his feet to the ground.

Raizo growled in frustration and picked up his agony axe. Sonic formed a flaming sword from his hands and the two clash to each other swing and blocking each other's attacks from each other. The pushed their weapons and clashed once again glaring deadly at each other.

"Give it up Sonic, you cannot beat the queen of the Black Arms. Once the plan is complete, no one will have hope now. Especially your son Leon" Raizo said angrily

"I will defeat queen Eva and save the world. I made a promise to everyone and especially my son Leon" Sonic responded

"What you promised. You are so unpredictable Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Yes… I... **PROMISED!**"

Sonic pushed Raizo angrily and kicks Raizo's hand making him drop his axe. Raizo deliver a punch but Sonic evade it as he start to beat down Raizo visciously and broke Raizo's arm making him scream in agony and pain. Sonic knee kicks Raizo and home attack Raizo up in the air and down to the ground causing the ground to rumble a little giving a big crack. Sonic jumped up into the air right after home attack Raizo and he draw out his sword and dives down to the ground and stabbed Raizo into the heart killing him instantly.

Raizo starts to spit out blood from his mouth and look Sonic into his eyes.

"*Couch* You may have… Beaten me and killed me… I failed to… *Cough* finish my mission to bring my wife back" Raizo weakly said

"Don't you get Raizo, your wife Lili is in a better place instead of being here into this disastrous places and the world. You should've known that, she didn't want you to be like this" Sonic responded calmly

"Hahaha… You're right… *Cough* I was selfish and obsessed of bringing my wofe back. But still… You will not… *Cough* Stop Queen Eva… She has… *Cough* Already won"

With those words said from Raizo, Raizo closed his eyes and passed away into his death. Sonic turned his head and sees the Warrior heading to Sanctuary and the gang are putting up a valiant fight.

"We still need to stop and take down the Warrior" Sonic said

Sonic speed off to Sanctuary.

_Meanwhile, at Sanctuary…_

The Crimson Raiders shoot out the turret guns and their guns at the Warrior but there was no damage or any effect as the Warrior pushing forward to the city. Sonic arrived to meet up with the others.

"Guys what's the situation?" Sonic asked

"The beast just keep pushing forward to Sanctuary and we've done everything we could" Maya responded

"Yes we're doing everything we can to stop that beast" Zer0 added

"My deathtrap is no match for that gigantic beast we need a plan fast" Gaige exclaimed

"Agreed but how can we stop it" Silver asked

"That's the question that we all trying to figure out" Shadow responded

"I just wish Roland was here, he would know what to do" Lilith said in sadness

"Hmm… I'm still in my flaming form and I still have a chance to stop it. Lilith, can you absorb more Eridium" Sonic asked

"Yes I can why?"

"Because I have an idea"

""What do you have in mind Sonic?" Tails asked

"Well I'm going to perform a massive ultimate attack against the beast and with Lilith siren power to add on to the attack. I think we could pull it off"

"Think is worth a shot?" Mordecai asked

"Yes, Gaige and Maya go and get me a lot of Eridium" Lilith commanded

"Got it" Maya and Gaige said rushed off

"While they get the Eridium, you guys hold off the Warrior while I charge my attack"

"Ok we'll hold it off as much we can but make it quick because that beast is almost to the city" Brick said

Sonic nodded and went to a safe spot and charge up his light speed attack. The gun turrets kept on shoot at the Warrior and there was still no effect as it kept pushing forward to the city. Lilith absorb as much Eridium she can for the attack while Sonic charge up as much and fast he can to stop the Warrior. Lilith rush over to Sonic and extended her hands giving much power to Sonic while he was in his light speed dash form charging.

The Warrior was almost to the city coming towards Sanctuary as it roars and blasts fire balls towards Sanctuary.

"THE BEAST IS HERE. HURRY UP!" Mordecai yelled

"Is the attack ready yet?" Silver asked

"Just only a few more seconds" Lilith responded

"HURRY AMIGOS" Salvador yelled

The Warrior reached to Sanctuary. Just as it was going to strike until Lilith called:

"OPEN THE GATES" Lilith commanded

Gaige unlock the gates and the attack was fully complete.

"Good now throw me Maya" Sonic commanded

Maya phaselocked Sonic and threw him to the Warrior and Sonic ultimately home attacked powerfully into its full power and home attack the Warrior through the body and the Warrior start to scream, roaring in pain and collapsed back onto the ground away from Sanctuary and blows up out of nowhere.

The gang watch as it was in flames. The gang searched for Sonic but they saw a shadow coming from the flames knowing it was Sonic walking to the city of Sanctuary. Lilith run up to Sonic and hugged him tightly and everyone in Sanctuary and the Crimson Raiders cheered and celebrating the victory after defeating the Warrior.

_Hours later…_

Sonic and the gang helped everyone clean up and repairing the defenses and the turrets and the shield.

"Well… it was one hell of a day everyone" Sonic said drinking bottle of Rakk-ale

"Hehe you said pal" Knuckles responded with a smile

"Hey Tails, is the G.U.N Pelican fixed and ready?"

"Yeah we're all set and ready to go" Tails responded

"That's right, whenever you guys are ready to leave" Eggman added

"Cool" Shadow said chuckling

"Thank you guys for saving Sanctuary, we couldn't have done it without you guys" Mordecai said drinking his bottle

"No sweat, we're happy to help" Knuckles responded

_Minutes later…_

The gang was set preparing to leave. They said their goodbyes and Sonic and Lilith were talking to each other.

"Sonic, thank you again for save our city" Lilith exclaimed smiling

"You're welcome and are you still going to be ok after you know…" Sonic asked

"Yeah I will because of you, you showed me strength and hope"

"That's the spirit and I better go. I'll come visit you guys soon and be back in time for the funeral of Roland"

Sonic prepared his exit when he was pulled back and Lilith kisses Sonic on the lips. Sonic soon to be surprised by the kiss but soon to return the kiss wrapping his hands around her hips while Lilith wrap her arms around Sonic and broke the kiss. She look down to the ground and look back Sonic into his emerald green eyes.

"Sonic stay here… With me. I need you" Lilith begged

"I can't Lilith, I needed back at my city. I promised my friends and my son that I would return. Stay strong ok" Sonic responded

Lilith could do nothing but responded with a nod. Sonic smiled and Lilith smiled back as Sonic hopped into the G.U.N Pelican and took off into the sky heading straight back to Station Square.

"Looks like somebody deserve a kiss on the lips" Knuckles teased

"Can it Knuckles, she caught me by surprise" Sonic responded

"We know I'm just messing with you"

"Yeah now that's taken care so what do we do now?" Tails asked

"The next big step, we make one final stand and stop the Black Arms and Queen Eva and win the war for good" Sonic responded in a concerned tone


End file.
